


You Are Air in My Lungs

by LittleBlackDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autistic Keith (Voltron), Autistic Original Character(s), Blood and Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Mutual Pining, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), Romantic Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 73,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlackDragon/pseuds/LittleBlackDragon
Summary: After acquiring a strange heirloom from a late relative, a fantastical turn of events leads Anna Spurling into the clutches of an alien civilization known as the Galra Empire. She meets another human in their captivity, Takashi Shirogane, who has already endured many horrors at their hands. Eventually, the two of them escape together, returning to Earth. But their story hardly ends there, for inevitably what threatens the rest of the universe threatens everything they hold dear.Little do they know that eventually they'll become so dear to one another.





	1. Of Hope and Dread

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is another project of mine that's been in the planning stages for a while, and took some time for me to get the ball rolling for. But at last, the first chapter is finally out! 
> 
> I'm really excited about this fic as I'm going to be trying a somewhat different approach than some of my previous fics in other fandoms. Primarily, I'm going to be focusing on events rather than word count and page length. As a result the chapters for this fic are going to be longer than in my other works. In addition, I'm going to be focusing more on the characters involved in the main ship (Shiro and my Original Character) and their relationship with each other compared to my previous work as well. I hope this will prove to be as enjoyable as my normal approach!
> 
> Major thanks to my writing friends who pulled me into Voltron in the first place, and for being both a source of inspiration and encouragement.

It was only natural for someone to want for a breath of fresh air in the face of hardship. A change could certainly be frightening. But change also presented the opportunity for something better than what came before. Sometimes changes come slowly and others come too quickly to process how to deal with them beforehand. At this point, it would be hard to tell if the change coming would allow for an easy transition or not.

One thing was certain however. Anna knew her life was changing, whether she wanted it to or not. She would prepare for it as best as she could.

A melodic tune played from the speakers as her eyes flitted between the others cars and the traffic light she waited at. She pondered that deep thought, her fingers rapping the steering wheel. Perhaps it was only her perspective, but the light seemed slow to change.

_Or maybe it was simply being alone with her thoughts that made it seem so._

At last the light changed from red to green and she took her foot off the break, starting on her way once more. It was only a little further to where she was going. She had been down this stretch of road many times before and knew the path by heart now. But this would be the first time she came alone.

 _If only it were under happier circumstances_ , she thought. When Anna imagined visiting the house of her Great Aunt Giselle she imagined a smiling face and the smell of a fresh pot of coffee made and sitting on the table. The music kept on playing, perhaps a more happier tune than appropriate to the occasion. Or perhaps not if she was remembering a happier time.

Whether somber or sunny however, tears pricked at the corners of her eyes.

She recognized the turn she needed to take, veering away from the main drag onto a long winding road that turned into a cul de sac. At last, her eyes set upon her Great Aunt’s old home, a large house far off to the right in the circle, a deep green color with a bench swing on the front lawn.

Anna remembered that swing well, having sat outside many a time watching the world go by. _After all was said and done, she would never get to sit in that swing again_. _She would miss it, terribly so._ Anna pulled her little blue car into the driveway, next to a black pick-up truck she spotted was already there before her. Her mind left her thoughts of nostalgia, having been brought to the present at hand.

“Cousin Suzie is already here, I see,” she noted quietly, stepping out of the car and taking a moment to collect her thoughts. Anna did not delay long however. With a sense of purpose she approached the front door, trying to wipe away her tears before she gave a swift and rhythmic knock.

It was only a moment of silence before the knob turned and she was greeted. The last time she had even seen her cousin was a decade ago. _No doubt the both of them looked quite different than last they had met_ , she thought.

“Anna, hey there! You made it!”

In spite of any changes, however, Anna still recognized her cousin. She may have traded her band T-shirts and jeans for a more professional wardrobe and cut her hair, but she still had the same outgoing smile and spring in her step. _It was nice to see a friendly face._

“Hi Suzie, It’s good to see you. I thought you weren’t planning on being at the house for another hour,” Anna replied, greeting her politely.

“Emma thought it might help if we got a head start of getting things cleaned up and sorted out,” Suzie explained, looking back into the house for a moment. Anna nodded, noting that there would yet be another working to sort out things in the house. Her cousin’s wife, to be more precise. More would be coming still. But that wouldn’t be happening until tomorrow.

_Anna was grateful in the knowledge of that fact._

“I see.”

“But look at you though! The baby of the family’s finally all grown up,” Suzie teased with a smile. “Gosh, and your hair is so long too! Any longer and they’ll have to start calling you Rapunzel.”

Anna looked down and away, subconsciously raising her hand to tuck back a loose strand. _What did she mean by that?_ “O-oh, you’re not the first to say that. That’s not a bad thing is it?”

“No, no, it looks cute! Especially since you’ve braided it,” her cousin answered, concern flashing across her face, “I’m only teasing, promise.”

Anna looked back up and nodded, the embarrassment that had risen in her passed now that she understood her cousin’s remark. Sometimes it was difficult for her to interpret the remarks of others. There were those more patient with her in this regard than others, and she was thankful Suzie appeared to be one of them. “Okay,” she acknowledged, taking a deep breath. “So then, shall we get started? Just point me wherever you need me to go and I’ll get to work.” Anna rolled up the sleeves of her navy jersey, rubbing her hands together.

“Well, let’s see,” her cousin considered the matter aloud, “Well, Emma and I have already been looking through the living room and getting things sorted there. Do you want to check out what’s in Giselle’s little study outside the bedroom?” Suzie tapped her chin. They certainly wouldn’t get getting everything done today, both were well aware of that. _Still, starting with a small space was probably for the best._

“Sure. The study’s in between the living room and the bedroom. I’ll be close by if you need me.” Anna nodded, watching Suzie as she stepped to the side to let her in.

“Of course. But you let either of us know if you need anything too, okay? You’re already going out of your way by showing up early to help. I heard you were already in the process of preparing to move after!”

Anna nodded. “Ah, you talked with my folks then? Yes, that’s true.” Indeed that was one half of the big change that was coming for her. Anna had gotten a job out of state and that meant the other half of the matter. Change had never been easy for her, but this was definitely a change for the better. Or so she hoped. “It’s no trouble. I want to help, and maybe if I’m lucky I can take back a few things that’ll be useful.”

 _That and she wanted to see the house again, and if she was lucky take something with to remember her Great Aunt by._ The thought made tears threaten to come again, and Anna stopped, breathing to maintain control of herself. Once she felt ready, however, she at last stepped inside.

Anna took her time to look through the house as she made her way. She took in the sights of the photographs framed on the walls and the soft pastel paint. Curios still dotted the tables and shelves in the house. The scent of brewing coffee lingered in the air, but it wasn’t quite the same as before. It still brought forth memories, as did the low rasp of the vinyl player she could hear playing from the living room.

Her steps continued to be with purpose. But, she ensured to stop in the living room, giving a polite wave and greeting to Emma who was in the midst of accounting for the bits and bobbles that decorated the room. Like Suzie, Emma made a bit of pleasant conversation. Though she also paused in the midst of it to give her condolences on the loss of Great Aunt Giselle.

“It’s a shame. I only got to meet her in person a handful of times. Suzie visited her quite a bit, though,” she remarked. “But she seemed nice. Was a real history buff, from what I could tell.”

Anna had agreed with the observation. The house had always been lined with shelves littered with history books, and Giselle spoke of such things often. _‘History was an opportunity to tell stories and learn lessons for the future’,_ she had said. Though right now, Anna was looking more for comfort and strength rather than lessons.

“I miss her stories. …I miss her,” she admitted.

“I understand. Nothing can replace a person. A lot of people miss her too. That’s why so many people in the family jumped on wanting to get her estate sorted out, I think. We’ll all be able to reminisce together when the rest come tomorrow yeah?”

The words were acknowledged with a nod of her head. Usually in large groups Anna found herself at a loss for words, but the thought that so many people were fond of her Great Aunt was a pleasant one. Perhaps that in and of itself was a small measure of comfort.

Emma also told her to call for her should she require help, and with that Anna moved on to her Great Aunt’s study. The scent of coffee seemed to fade away in favor of the smell of old paper and dust. All sorts of books and documents were kept in the study, and it was for that reason no drinks were ever allowed in there. Anna herself had scarcely been allowed in the study. It had been the place where her Great Aunt would work and find solitude.

Now here Anna was, in this once secluded place. She was unsure of where to start. There were books on the bookcase, a few ornamental pieces, a telephone, and then there was the desk in the center of the room. Loose papers were strewn across, a pen to the side. But, what drew her attention the most was the object sitting inside of an open drawer on top of yet another pile of papers- handwritten letters and notes upon first glance.

Her hands reached for it. She was careful looking it over, but increasingly puzzled by it. From what Anna could tell, it looked like a helmet of some sort. The design of it suggested something medieval, round with little rings of chainmail hanging down the back of it. There were also holes at the front for the eyes in a thin strip of metal that seemed like it would conform to a person’s face. _It certainly seemed like something that would be of interest to her Great Aunt._

Yet the entire thing was an alabaster white, with opalescent gemstones that caught the sunlight coming in from the window. Anna turned it over more than once. Such coloration made her think it might be part of a costume of some sort. _A real helmet from a set of armor would not look like this. It was too flashy to be practical._

Curious, Anna looked down at the papers that were underneath it. At the top was a letter addressed to Giselle, and at the sight of it, she took the helmet into one hand to lift the letter closer to her face.

_Giselle,_

_Finding out one’s family history is always a great undertaking, but you’ve taken it much farther than most. I was quite astonished when you told me about what you managed to uncover when you went looking for your grandfather’s relatives over in Norway. That helmet was really something passed down in your family?_

_It certainly doesn’t look like anything I’ve ever seen before. I can only begin to imagine what its function was in the distant past - ceremonial? Was it some sort of status symbol?_

_I’m surprised with all we don’t know about it that you’re choosing to keep it rather than donate it to a museum. But perhaps you would at least be willing to have one of my colleagues look at it? We could probably at least give you an estimate on just how old it is._

_Let me know what you think. Know you can also give me a call on my smartphone. It would be good to have a true conversation with you again, old friend._

_All the best,_

_Horatio Sampson_

Anna’s eyes fell to the helmet once again as she set the letter back down in the drawer. _So this was some sort of heirloom?_ It really did seem just like Great Aunt Giselle to want to go looking for history of a more personal nature. Family history certainly was a part of that. Whoever this Horatio Sampson was seemed just as mystified by the helmet as Anna was at that moment.

She was tempted to try it on. For the fun of it, of course. After all, she was left to her own devices at that particular moment. Slowly, she tilted her head down, starting to press her head into the helmet.

However, the sound of shuffling feet near the door caused her to pull back, looking up to see her cousin Suzie standing in the doorway. Anna’s face flushed pink as she pressed the helmet to her chest.

“S-sorry! I got distracted.”

Her cousin chuckled and shook her head.

“That’s already happened to us a couple of times. There’s a lot of neat stuff around here isn’t there? Giselle had such an eye for all sorts of things,” Suzie remarked, her eyes turning up when she spotted the helmet in Anna’s hand. “Like that! …What is that anyway?”

“I’m… not sure,” Anna said, looking down at it with a frown. “But there was a letter that said it was something she got her hands on while looking for relatives in Norway. It came from them, I think.”

“ _Really?”_ Suzie turned her head, looking a bit perplexed. “Huh. Well, if you want to take it, I certainly wouldn’t mind. I don’t think Emma would either but I’d ask.”

“Take it? Oh no no that’s not-”

“Are you waiting to see if someone else might want it?” she asked. “Oh, wait a minute! I almost forgot why I came to find you. Emma and I haven’t had breakfast yet and we were thinking one of us could drive out and grab food. Do you want anything?”

Anna blinked. “Oh, well. Hmmmm.” She pondered it for a moment. Then, a thought occurred to her. “I could go drive and get it. There’s mostly books and just a few bits and bobs here. I’d be back quickly, and besides! You two got here before me and you’ve got the harder room. The least I can do is pick it up. ”

“That’s awfully nice. But you’ve practically just gotten here and it seems like a waste to have you get up and get in your car again. Emma or I would be more than happy to do it.”

“It wouldn’t take long. Seriously, I don’t mind,” Anna gently insisted. She wanted to be of help, and doing this would certainly help. _She could get to work in earnest when she returned_ , she thought.

“Well, if you really don’t mind,” Suzie sighed, “Alright. I’ll tell Emma. Just let me get a sheet of paper with what we want and you can take it from there.”

Anna followed her out of the room, attention diverted from the helmet still in her hand. She hung around until Suzie did as she had said and returned with a small sheet of paper, orders scrawled out on it. Anna stuffed the sheet in the pocket of her denim shorts, hurrying out to her car to not cause any delays.

_The sooner she got this done, the sooner she could get back to the house and set about helping get everything sorted._

Anna started to rifle through her pockets for her car keys and suddenly she was keenly aware her hands were not entirely free. She paused a moment, sighing at her own distractibility. Anna shook her head. The thought occurred to her to walk back into the house with it. _However, she would be walking back into the house later with breakfast, and it would take time to walk back in and back out again_ , she thought. _If she just sat it next to her in the car and hid it under the seat while she got the food, that would work right? Or at least she should do_ _ **something**_ _to err on the side of caution._

Anna unlocked her car, setting the helmet in the passenger’s seat before getting in herself. She clicked the key in the ignition, and soon enough she was back out and starting off on the road again.

Clouds started to gather slowly overhead. It seemed foreboding of a storm that might come later, though Anna suspected it would probably not set in until she got back. Or least she _hoped_ it wouldn’t until then. There was nothing that made her more on edge than the crackle of lightning and the rumble of thunder.

She drove some ways, heading back towards the main drag. From there, she knew it would be simple to get to where she was going. Most of the fast food places in town were near there or just off of it. Though, it hadn’t yet been a thought as to what she herself might get. She had already eaten.

_She would never turn down a cup of coffee, though._

With her thoughts on such things, it was all the more startling when there came a low rumbling sound. Her first instinct was that it might be from the oncoming storm. A nervous chill crept down her spine at the idea. If that was the case, then it would be all the better for her to get her little errand done quickly. However, once the sounded started it persisted.

It was such a subtle thing that it took her a moment to register where it was coming from. By that time, she realized her car was slowing down, despite her foot being on the accelerator. The car began to sputter and that’s when realization hit her. It wasn’t the coming storm that she had to worry about.

Her car was suddenly dying.

“No!”

Anna turned the wheel, attempting to guide her car to the side of the road. The last thing she wanted was to die in the middle of the road if another car suddenly showed up behind her. The side roads were still quiet at that time of the morning, however, especially on Saturdays. That did little to help with the wave of frustration and anxiety that hit her. To her it was absolutely rotten misfortune that such a thing would happen to her now at all times.

Then there would be the embarrassing tasks of calling her cousin Suzie and then to have someone come and tow the car.

“Come on, little guy! Why’d you have to die on me _now_!?,” she griped aloud in frustration. “You were just fine during the drive over to the house!”

The car came to a slow creep. She continued to guide it as best she could. As she was attempting to straighten out and come to a stop at the far edge of the road, she heard it give up one last gasp. In moments, the car stopped, becoming a lifeless metal heap on the roadside.

A long, dispirited sigh came from Anna’s lips.

“ _Well, shit.”_

She wanted to bang her head on the steering wheel in frustration, but settled for simply slumping against it. A mix of emotions began bubbling up in her, none of them pleasant. The largest part of her felt ashamed. _She must have missed something when starting up the car_ , she thought. _Surely there was some oversight on her part. How else would this have happened?_

One hand gripped the wheel, the other traveled to the passenger’s seat, an attempt to physically anchor herself. She did _not_ want to have a meltdown here. Not over this.

“Come on, Anna,” she chided herself, “You’re twenty-five years old. This is something you can handle.”

Her hand on the passenger's seat found its way to the helmet, fingertips brushing against the rim. It came to rest there, just lightly pressing against the gemstones. Anna inhaled, trying to refocus herself until she was calm enough to go about resolving her current ‘predicament’.

“Breathe.”

It was easier said than done. The shame would not go away easily, continuing to stir around as she inhaled and exhaled. Anna did not want to have to call her cousin to tell her that her car died. Especially when she had been insistent on being the one to pick up food. She didn’t want to inconvenience either her or Emma with this.

For a moment, one thought made its way into her mind. _She really wished she were somewhere else right now._

With her face against the wheel, she didn’t see the momentary glint from the gemstones of the helmet. Instead her mind continued on her train of thought. _Maybe that’s what I should do to calm down. I just need to find a place to go in my mind that will help me feel centered._

Her hand pressed down on the helmet, nearly concealing the faint glow now coming from the stones. Anna closed her eyes, trying to picture a place in her mind. She tried to conjure up the image of somewhere quiet, somewhere it was sunny and serene. The image of a forest with the sun filtering through to the ground took shape, and the light from the gemstones intensified.

A moment passed, and suddenly there was a bright flash from the helmet. This caused Anna’s eyes to shoot open, and she quickly pulled herself up from the wheel. A moment later, light came from in front of her, forcing her to look away squinting. She turned her gaze in the direction of the helmet, now emitting a steady glow underneath her grip.

“What the hell!?”

Anna blinked, her eyes adjusting until she could look back in front of her car. Whatever words she might have said were choked down, pure awe and terror writing themselves in her features as she beheld the sight.

In front of her was what appeared to be a large wall of light in an array of deep and vivid colors.

“Am I really seeing this? What in the world is going on here?”

She brought the helmet close to her chest with one arm and opened her car door, stepping out to more closely inspect what she was seeing. Her eyes trailed to the road, not seeing any oncoming cars in sight. It did little to soothe her, making her all the more convinced something unreal was going on. _Surely this had to be a dream or a hallucination of some sort._

Anna hoped dearly it was the former however. She most certainly didn’t like what the other possibility might imply.

Cautious and hesitant steps were taken towards the wall of light. The closer she was, the harder it was to comfortably look at it. She could almost feel a light pull towards it. That feeling certainly didn’t sit well with her, and after a moment she stopped a few paces short of it.

_Was it really a good idea for her to be walking towards this, even in the event it wasn’t real?_

A moment passed, yet nothing changed. Taking a deep breath, Anna reached out with her free had in an attempt to touch the wall. Doubt clawed at her as she did so, unsure of the wisdom behind her actions. _No, no. She should just turn around right now and head back to her car. Maybe calling cousin Suzie would help her assert reality. This wasn’t going to lead to anything good._

Before she could act on her train of thought however, she felt a sudden _whoosh_ from in front of her. In the moment, she realized she was instantly being sucked into the wall and let out a shriek. The light became unbearably blinding, and she was forced to close her eyes. She held her arms as close to her body as she could, but she could not resist. The wall’s pull was too strong and in seconds she felt as though her feet were leaving the ground.

Several more seconds went by. She couldn’t open her eyes. The light was too much. The force of the pull on her body was too much. She was met with silence so deafening that all she could hear was the ringing and the pulse of blood in her own ears. Anna could neither believe or comprehend what was happening to her. All she could do was wish for it to stop.

She wanted to scream but everything was _just too much_.

In an instant, she felt a sudden shoving force and the sensation of meeting the ground face first. Her body pressed hard into whatever surface she landed on. The first sound to fill her ears was the distinct sound of cracking and she felt a sharp pain in her arm and hand. She turned over, everything seeming a lot darker than just a moment ago. It took several moments to adjust and register the aching all over her body.

In addition to her arm, her forehead in particular felt raw. The shock of what had transpired mixed with her physical pain. It made it difficult to focus on much else, like how nonsensical it was that the ground was cold and wet. Not unless somehow she’d come to after the storm had past.

That was based on the assumption she hadn’t moved far from where she was, however.

Several moments passed and she continue to lay there, eyes closed. The hand and arm that hurt were still tightly clutched around the helmet. Her breathing at first was quick and uneven. She could hear rustling around her and other faint sounds but couldn’t quite discern what they were.

As time went on however, her breathing steadied. Slowly her eyes adjusted to the lack of light. She gradually opened them, squinting at what appeared to be the sky overhead. The sun was shining, obscured by little else than trees that shaded her. Anna looked down, realizing that the helmet was damaged.

“O-oh no!,” she uttered in dismay. The gemstones were fractured and shattered, the helmet itself crushed. A deep scratch ran across the side of her hand and down her arm. Blood trickled from the wound, dripping onto the chainmail and her jersey.

_Wait a minute. A sunny sky obscured by the shade of trees? Wasn’t that what she was just picturing before that wall of light appeared?_

Anna’s gaze shot up, but as she did so she heard what sounded like the cocking of a gun. In an instant her eyes were met with not just the scenery before but what distinctly _looked_ like the barrel of a gun. Her eyes widened, her heart beginning to rattle in her chest.

“Vsal defra. Jlaxin vrasis **kra**.”

There was someone speaking in a distorted voice. However Anna couldn’t understand a word of what they were saying. The language was utterly unlike anything she was familiar with. She swallowed thickly.

“Please, d-don’t shoot!” She pleaded with whomever it was. Her head turned and she could only be shocked when she saw whom it was holding a firearm to her head. Towering over her was a large person in what looked like a suit of armor with a red and purple crest painted across the chest and helmet. But what was truly startling was that just under the helmet she could see that the color of their skin was a vivid violet.

 _A person with purple skin in armor with a gun? She was_ _**definitely** _ _dreaming or hallucinating. She had to be!_

“This way! I just heard one of the other scouts,” another voice called farther away, “It’s where the light was coming from as well. Report back to the ship and tell the commander! I will handle this.”

Now this voice was one she could clearly understand. Aware the gun was still trained on her, she called out, hoping she could deescalate whatever this situation was.

“Help! Tell your scout not to shoot! I don’t think he can understand me. Please, I’m unarmed!”

She felt the barrel press firmly to her temple and the strange person raise their voice. Anna gritted her teeth. She absolutely did not want to be shot, so she refrained from saying any more.

“A civilian? Well, well, well.” The voice she understood from before responded, “One without a translator chip at that. Lucky for you I have one. Private! Get them to their feet.”

The gun was retracted, replaced by a hand that pulled her up harshly by her free hand. That hand was in turn forced behind her back and held there. Anna shakily inhaled, taking in the sight of the forest around her. She started to realize the trees looked odd compared to ones she had seen. The leaves were shapes she didn’t recognize and the color appeared almost blue-green.

But there was also the matter of the individual now approaching her. They were like the other, dressed in the same armor. They also had a similar hue to their skin as well from under their helmet.

“W-what’s going on? Where am I?”

“I could ask the same of you. You’re obviously not one of the Dezakians,” the strange person in front of her remarked. _… Dezakians? What did they mean?_ Anna could only ponder the question silently. “But you’re in the spot where the light was coming from just now. Tell me, who are you and what are you doing here? You’re in space restricted for Galra military personnel **only**.”

At first, Anna was at a loss for words. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Words forced her way out however when she felt the cold metal of the gun barrel pressed to her back.

“M-my name is Anna. Anna Spurling. I was d-driving and my car broke down. That wall of light just appeared and I got too close, I swear! _I don’t know where this is or what’s happening._ ”

The scout stepped closer. She shifted her injured hand, drawing their attention to it and the damaged helmet. “What do you have in your hand? Give it to me.” Not wanting to provoke either of them, Anna handed over the helmet. She winced in pain, quick to draw back her hand. The scout turned the helmet over once, frowning as they did so.

“Vas dreslin?,” the other spoke up, sounding as though he was asking his fellow scout a question.

“It appears to be a helm of some sort. A very archaic design too.” The scout tapped their fingers carefully on the gemstones. “These decorations look like they’re made of scaultrite. The coloration of the metal looks like a very rare alloy too. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say it almost reminded me of…”

The scout paused, sharply looking from the helmet. “Where did you get this? Tell me **now**.”

Anna cringed at how loud they were, averting their gaze. “I found it.”

“Oh really? Where did you find it?” the scout asked before pausing. “… What planet are you from?”

“I’m from Earth! It was something someone in my family just found and I saw it in their stuff.” As she was speaking, something clicked. An idea occurred to her, one that would make everything happening around her make a lot more sense.

“This isn’t Earth, is it? And you’re not human!”

The two of them seemed unphased by her words. Instead, one looked at the other. The one she could understand straightened their posture and turned around.

“We’re taking both you and this back to the ship. If you resist, we shoot you. Understand?”

Anna felt the blood drain from her face. She understood quite clearly what was happening. This wasn’t where she was before. This wasn’t even on the same _planet_. These people were aliens, and they were taking her into custody and bring her back to their ship. As in **spaceship**. If she tried to escape, she’d be shot.

Oh yes, she was beginning to understand perfectly.

“Yes sir.”

“Good. Now move,” they ordered. As she was shoved forward, the other once again spoke to their fellow. “We’ll need to inform the Commander and likely run initial scans on the human and the helm. If it’s what I think it is, I’m putting my GAC on our commander contacting Emperor Zarkon and his High Priestess.”

“Vrolin Haggar kalsr?”

“You know the Champion’s a human too, right? That alone will probably spark the interest of Haggar and her druids. But this helm… this might be something _big_ , Private.”

Anna’s stomach turned as she was forcibly marched away. Her body still ached, and now her head was swimming with an onslaught of both information and emotion. It was frightening and unbelievable what was happening. What she was seeing and hearing only tightened the knot in her gut. _This was unreal. This was crazy._

_This shouldn’t be happening._

 


	2. Captive in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Anna is taken prisoner by the Galra, a quick investigation reveals the reason for the wall of light that appeared and led her to them in the first place. The results play an instrumental part in determining her fate. Later, another prisoner of the Galra reflects on his current circumstances, only to find that they are about to change in an unexpected way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. This was even longer than last time. Hopefully this will be as long as they get, but the priority for this fic will again be events over page length and word count. I'm hoping I did Shiro justice in this, but as usual I'm also an anxious bean when it comes to my portrayals of canon characters.

Everything proceeded with such speed that it was difficult to keep up. The forest gave way to a clearing where a small, dark colored ship waited for them. The scouts pushed her inside and they were quick to take off. The clear and sunny sky gave way to the dark and star-filled expanse of space. Were Anna not preoccupied with the terror of her circumstances and just processing everything she might have been filled with wonder at the sight that she was actually in _space_.

It still didn’t seem real. That strange helmet had somehow created a portal or gateway of some kind. It brought her to another _planet_ of all places, and she got there only to be taken prisoner by aliens. That was the big picture, and that by itself was something she would swear was the work of a dream or science-fiction.

Then there were the little fragments of information that she managed to glean from what was said by the one she could understand. These aliens referred to themselves as Galra, and their civilization was the Galra Empire. They had an Emperor named Zarkon and a High Priestess named Haggar. Something about the fact her helmet created that wall of light was just as alarming to them as it was to her. Although in their case it was worth contacting their Emperor of all people. She could scarcely imagine what might happen.

Most difficult for her to wrestle with however was the scout’s comment about another human, one they called ‘The Champion’. The fact they outright stated she wasn’t the first human they’d seen was mind-blowing to her. But the question was, what was this other human ‘champion’ of? Did that mean they weren’t the Galra’s prisoner?

Anna’s pondering of the matter was cut short however as the view from out the ship window shifted. A giant, anchor-shaped behemoth of a ship came into view, slowly circling in orbit around the planet. The size of it all by itself was terrifying. But the dark violet color and the the glow of lights from within made it look that much more imposing. Her eyes widened, taking in the sight as the scouts made an approach. A large door opened for them and granted them access to a hanger, allowing them to dock inside.

The door then quickly shut. In moments, she was hurried out of the smaller craft and marched passed many others who looked just like the two who escorted her. There were also others whose armor had a slight difference in design with obscured faces. Something about them seemed different to her, but she was forced to keep moving. They certainly did not stop to give her the grand tour of the ship, instead purposely rushing down corridor after violet-lit corridor.

In just a matter of minutes, she was taken to a vast and open room. Windows looked out into the starry void, and several control panels lined the room with a soldier stationed at each of them. Were she to take a guess at where she was, Anna would surmise this was the bridge of the ship, _especially_ since standing at the center was another of the Galra with armor was was distinctly different than everyone else.

_Their commander, perhaps?_

In addition to bright red armor, they didn’t wear a helmet. A large tuft of dark hair sprouted from their head, obscuring part of their face. Leaf-shaped ears framed each side of their head. But what was most striking was just how large they were. They were certainly taller than any human Anna had seen, and even taller than the soldiers around them.

The scout in front of her leaned in, hissing at Anna when they noticed her shoulders hunching. She involuntarily tried to step back, only for the restraint of the other to tightened around the arm at her back. “Stand up straight, you are in the presence of Commander Thoris. You will be respectful to him and answer only if addressed.”

A toothy frown appeared on the Commander’s face as the pair approached with Anna in tow. They apologized for any interruption and proceeded to explain to their commander what the story was from their perspective. Anna wanted to speak and give her side of the story. But, considering the order from moments before and the possibility of being harmed, Anna refrained from even making an attempt at speaking.

_For now, her goal was to try and stay alive… or at least not have a breakdown._

The soldier she understood handed the commander the helmet.

“If you look closely, sir, it looks like scaultrite doesn’t it? Scaultrite lenses to be more exact. That and the wall of light that appeared leads me to believe it’s some kind of … portable Altean teludav.”

_Altean teludav?_

The Commander took one long look at the helmet, running his fingers over the cracked ‘lenses’. His eyes narrowed. “You expect me to believe this is a smaller version of the device the Altean scourge used to create wormholes?” he snapped in a low, irritated voice. He glanced over at Anna, giving her a quick look up and down. “That some member of a primitive species just happened to be able to use it without any knowledge as to what it is?”

“That’s just it sir. Not just anyone can make use of Altean Technology. They have to have Altean blood in their veins, particularly to use a teludav, right? But surely it’s not out of the realm of possibility they’d try to invent a smaller version of such a device is it? Considering what feats of science and magic they accomplished. …Plus, how else could one account for a human being on Dezak when their home system is _several galaxies_ away?”

Realization crashed over her like a wave. Anna could hardly believe what had just been implied. Not only was she apparently now several **galaxies** away from home, but apparently she’d gotten there by creating a **wormhole** by way of that helmet. On top of that, apparently using the device required someone to have Altean ancestry. Which meant the reason she had created the wormhole was because **_she_ ** had Altean ancestry.

_As if things didn’t already seem insane enough._

“Emperor Zarkon wiped out the Alteans eons ago after the destruction of Daibazaal. He will not be happy if someone brings him news that he didn’t finish the job,” Commander Thoris retorted. “Even if it’s true, I don’t want to be the messenger who is shot.”

“S-sir, this could be evidence of the location of one of the Lions of Voltron! Such news could get you a promotion!”

The Commader fell silent. His expression didn’t seem to change much, but he looked away for a moment. It seemed to linger, the silence making the air feel thick with suspense. His eyes went from Anna to the helmet and out to the window where the stars lay beyond. Anna could only wait in that silence, wondering what decision would be made.

Then, he finally spoke directly to her.

“Anna Spurling, was it? Do you know who the Alteans were and their significance to the Empire? Do you know of Voltron?”

Anna shook her head. “This is the first I’ve heard of either.”

He frowned, gaze intently on her as she spoke. _It was probably to determine if she was lying_ , she supposed. Another moment of silence past while he appeared to contemplate what was said.

At last, a sigh was finally drawn from his lips.

“Take the human to the exam room and run a genetic analysis. Have them run a comparison test on the helmet. If evidence of Altean heritage is found, bring them both back here. **Only then** will I contact his majesty. Not a moment before.”

Each scout in turn bowed their head, the one not restraining Anna also putting a fist to their chest.

“Vrepit Sa.”

Commander Thoris excused them, returning the helmet. Anna was forced on yet another march down a series of corridors. Soldiers and other crew of the ship marched past her. Some conversed with another, some she could understand while others she couldn’t. But she was not allowed to linger, and thus didn’t get a chance to glean anything from their conversations. It was probably just as well, all the information she had so far and the questions they raised were enough to occupy her.

Eventually they brought her to a small room with a table with restraints was centered around monitors and various pieces of equipment that didn’t quite look like anything Anna recognized. She was ordered to lie down as soon as she entered. All the while, she didn’t say a word unless she was addressed.

 _Just stay alive_ , she told herself.

An examiner garbed in dark robes approached. They poked and prodded her, cleaning her wound and extracting samples of skin and blood and other tissue. At one point she saw one of the scouts leave with the helmet, apparently to take it for its own analysis. In the meantime, the examiner took the tissue samples, inserting them a machine off to the side. They quickly vanished inside as they watched a monitor nearby.

Anna recognized a DNA helix flashing across the screen, foreign letters scrawling across alongside it. She felt herself caught in another moment of suspense. _In truth_ , she thought, _a part of her still considered this might all be a dream or hallucination._ A part of her wanted it to be so. But another, perhaps out of morbid curiosity, wanted to know the answers to the questions that had arisen in her mind.

Was she truly part Altean? Why did they call the Alteans a scourge? How did they come into contact with humans previously? Did they mention _magic_ of all things? What on **_earth_ ** was a Lion of Voltron?

Those were only just a few of many.

The monitor flashed, a computerized voice announcing the test results were complete. The examiner stood there unmoving for a moment, reading the results as they scrolled down. They nodded, a grim expression starting to paint itself on their face. They turned to the scout, speaking to them in what she guessed by now was the Galran native tongue.

 _They didn’t have a translator chip then._ She didn’t understand a word and that only served to leave her further in suspense. But, she had a feeling she wouldn’t be waiting much longer either way. Her eyes flittered nervously to the scout. They pulled her up, restraining her arms behind her back.

“Alright, back to the Bridge with you. **March.** ”

Anna obeyed, marching in front of them as they kept a hold on her arms. They took the same way, again making no delays. The walk back felt slower to her though, most likely from the anticipation were she to guess.

When they arrived at the bridge, the commander was waiting, the helmet having been given to his possession once more. He eyed it, frown seeming wider than when Anna last saw him.

“…What were the results of the test?” he inquired, an expectant expression on his face.

“The percentage was small, but it w-was a positive identification for Altean genetic material, sir,” the guarded told him with hesitance.

So it was true, thought Anna. _She really was part Altean. Part_ **_Alien_** _._ A part of her couldn’t help but wonder about the details of how such a thing came about.

“I see. The comparison test came back positive as well. I expected as much,” he said seriously before turning his attention to Anna. “Alright, on your knees! Prisoners need to be presented in a proper manner before Emperor Zarkon.”

Anna started to kneel, but was still pushed down. _Obviously_ , she thought, _she wasn’t kneeling fast enough for their liking. She didn’t know what would happen to her._ But, she considered, if all of this was real and true, her ancestry wasn’t something in her control. Would her fate truly be decided on such a thing?

A larger monitor appeared in front of them, the screen appearing blank save for a red, claw-like emblem that flashed for an instant. After it was gone, it was only another moment or two before a Galra cloaked in dark burgundy armor appeared on screen. Their skin was a darker hue and wrinkled, eyes aglow with a violet light that seemed strangely similar to the lights Anna had seen in the halls of the ship.

_Emperor Zarkon, perhaps?_

He exuded a dark and authoritarian aura. When he addressed the commander by name in greeting the tone in his voice only reinforced that feeling she got from him. _This_ **_had_ ** _to be Zarkon. Or at least someone close to the top._

“Commander Thoris, you have not made any reports in some time.”

“Apologies for the interruption your majesty. There is usually nothing to report,” the commander replied, pressing his fist to his chest and bowing in a show of respect. “However, my scouts have discovered something that I feel ought to be reported to you sir. They were on patrol on the planet Dezak and discovered a human.”

“Is that so? How would a species normally found in a sector so far away appear there?”

“I was actually about explain that, sire. However, you may find what I am about to tell you disturbing,” Commander Thoris warned him. Anna watched the emperor, finding it difficult to discern much of anything from his expression. It was already difficult enough for her to read others, but Emperor Zarkon was utterly stonefaced in her eyes.

“Continue,” he ordered the commander bluntly.

“Right. Of course,” Commander Thoris replied simply before he held up the helmet to Zarkon’s direct gaze. “Before they appeared, the scouts reported a wall of light that appeared and had gone to investigate it. We found _this_ in the possession of this ‘Anna Spurling’ when apprehended.” The Commander was silent for a moment before he continued. “We ran an analysis on both of them. We have confirmed the presence of Altean blood in their veins, and the helmet closely matches old Altean designs and based on our readings and what testimony my scouts have given… I believe there is evidence to support that this is some sort of teludav.”

Emperor Zarkon’s gaze quickly fixed upon Anna, eyes narrowing until they were barely even slits.

“The Alteans hid Voltron from me. Perhaps I should not be suprised some eluded the Empire and bred themselves into the populations of other races.”

_What exactly was the story with this ‘Voltron’? What were the Lions? Obviously there was a conflict between the Galra and Alteans over them. One that created a considerable amount of animosity, at least on the part of the Galra._

“I realize the news that traces of the Alteans existing might be disturbing, sire. However, this could be evidence that a Lion is located somewhere in the sector where humans exist. After the recent lead on the Red Lion, this could be a most fortuitous event indeed!”

_Red Lion… So were the Lions of Voltron identified by color then?_

None of this seemed to be leading to what Anna’s fate was. However, as she was thinking on what was being said in the conversation, Emperor Zarkon abruptly turned his gaze back to Commander Thoris. He folded his hands, leaning back from the monitor.

“Commander, execute the Altean-blooded human _immediately._ I will contact the patrols in Sector X-9-Y and have them double their efforts to scan the area.”

Anna’s blood ran cold.

_No… NO…_

“NO!” She couldn’t help the scream that ripped from her throat. Under the circumstances, there was no use for her staying quiet and heeding the warning she was given. “Are you really going to kill me because of something I had no choice in? I didn’t even know what Alteans were or that I was even partly Altean until today!”

Anna felt a firm smack that drew a yelp from her before she felt a firearm once more pressed to her, this time to the back of her head. The emperor squinted.

“So you claim to be completely ignorant of your heritage?” he questioned her, “Pathetic if true. You are unaware of the poison that runs in your veins and the potential it brings. But I will make it simple for you: your very existence is a threat to the Empire I will not abide. Who knows what you’re capable of? What reason could possibly convince me to spare you when I could snuff you out and rid myself of any problem you might cause?”

Anna looked frantically back and forth, her mind racing to find an answer that might save her life.

“I… maybe if…” The words started to form, but not fast enough for her.

Zarkon tapped a finger on the top of his hand, his impatience obvious even to Anna. “I was not looking for an answer to my question. I am not interested in hearing your attempt to persuade me. Your kind was rather fond of trying such tactics. I will not entertain them.”

“Sire, are you certain you wish to do away with this Altean-blood’s life without knowing their capabilities? As you said, who knows what they are capable of?”

Anna didn’t recognize the voice that entered into the conversation at the moment. But she was startled when she realized it was coming from Emperor Zarkon’s end. It sounded very much like the voice of an elderly woman, strained and rasping.

“We have an example of someone with mixed Altean blood,” Zarkon retorted, looking off the side in a direction off from what was visible in the monitor.

“But he is half Altean and half Galra. We do not know what effect Altean blood has in smaller quantities, my lord. Nor do we know well how Altean heritage manifests in other races other than our own. Is it wise to deal with such a potential threat blindly?”

“Are you suggesting we use this human as a template to extract knowledge of such things, Haggar?” he inquired.

_The other voice was the High Priestess, then._

“Just so, sire. The Galra Empire can make use of even someone with the blood of its mortal enemies. After all, have we not made tools of other races’ technology and people before? Our enemies included?”

Zarkon was quiet. He appeared to be giving what was said some serious consideration. But the question was, if he had such disgust for Alteans, would pragmatism overcome his personal feelings on the matter? Anna hoped so, for her life hung in the balance.

After a long, agonizing pause, the emperor finally spoke again.

“I assume you would oversee this undertaking, along with your druids?” he asked Haggar off screen.

“Without hesitation, sire. It is my duty to seek knowledge and power that will serve you and the Empire,” Haggar replied, her answer lacking no hesitation.

Anna felt the urge to hold her breath. Anticipation overtook her in that moment, or perhaps more accurately a mix of hope and desperation. Perhaps there was also a sense of dread in the bubbling stew of her emotions as well.

Emperor Zarkon once more turned his attention to her. “It would seem there _is_ an argument to be made for your use to us alive. _For now._ ” He then immediately switched his attention to Commander Thoris, who had been patiently awaiting orders. “The human is to be spared. Make any needed preparations and bring them to Haggar and the Druids.”

A sigh of relief escaped Anna’s lips. But as grateful as she was to live, this wasn’t truly a victory. She was being taken into custody to be a test subject for the High Priestess.

“On your order, your majesty,” Commander Thoris acknowledged, thumping his fist against his chest as he bowed.

“However,” Zarkon continued, narrowing his gaze as he shifting attention back to Haggar, “I want some insurance on your part, High Priestess. To ensure your new project is cooperative.”

A small pause followed before Haggar gave a reply. “I believe fear can ensure compliance in this case. The human will be housed in the cell next to the most fearsome warrior in our holdings.”

A chill ran down Anna’s spine. She didn’t want to dare think of who Haggar had in mind. Her gaze averted away from the screen. Emperor Zarkon nodded. He leaned forward, looking back towards the scene at the other end.

“You have your new orders. Bring Haggar the Altean-blood,” he repeated himself to the commander, “Vrepit Sa.”

“Vrepit Sa!”

The video feed terminated and the monitor vanished. Without a second to waste, Commander Thoris turned to the scout still holding Anna. The gun withdrew from her head.

“Have Anna Spurling changed, IDed, and cataloged. Make sure a translator chip is implanted. It will do no good if our new prisoner cannot understand the orders of all guards and superiors.”

Anna wanted nothing more than to collapse from the rush of adrenaline that had been running its course through her during the exchange with Emperor Zarkon. Her gaze was still averted, looking down at the floor. Commander Thoris took one last look at her as the scout pulled her to her feet.

“Be thankful for your life. I pray you are as useful to the Empire as the High Priestess believe you will be. I would hate for you to turn out to be a disappointment.”

Anna was taken away from the bridge. She felt like she’d taken a heavy hit, and at least in an emotional sense she had. But her body seemed to feel the toll of it as well. She couldn’t help but wonder what would happen to her from here on it. One thing she was certain of however.

One wrong move, and she could still end up dead so very, _very_ easily.

* * *

 

Sometimes the only thing that could keep a person going was the will to stay alive. The days had started to blur together, and sometimes it was forgotten how long it had been. Seeing the same sights, hearing the same things, and smelling the same scents had that effect, especially when at times there was no easy reference point to make use of.

The metallic scent of blood and steel had become so intimately familiar. Each fight seemed like it was tougher than the last. Incapacitation was always preferable. But in Zarkon’s arena, a fight to the death was expected. There had been times where there was no choice but to take a life. Shiro had especially become intimately familiar with the phrase ‘kill or be killed’, and the sight of his own blood dripping across his skin. Unless it was the blood of his opponent spattered across him.

He had refused to let himself lose track of time for too long. In a matter of weeks he’d be coming up on a year since he and the others crew members of the Kerberos mission were abducted. He would worry for the safety of his fellows when he had moments alone in his cell. He hadn’t seen Sam Holt since he was taken to a work camp, or Matt since he’d injured him to save him from having to fight in the Arena.

It had been that day he’d donned this facade that had earned him the title of ‘Champion’. But in reality he new what the title really meant, that he was nothing more than the Galra’s most prized captive. And now, he was also a lab rat to Haggar and the druids. He dreaded what he might endure as a result.

Sometimes he wondered if the sins he’d committed meant he was slowly losing against them. But he always resisted the thought. Shiro _absolutely_ refused to surrender his will to survive. He was their prisoner, but he would never let them have all of him. Not truly.

Shiro was often alone when not being taken to another fight or for some sort of test or examination. He had not had any cell mates or anyone in the neighboring cells to speak of for quite some time. His reputation had developed to the point most of the other prisoners were kept away outside of the arena.

So he was alone, the quiet hum from the lights outside the only noise he could hear aside from his own breathing. It was still quite dark in his cell. Yet, sometimes when he pulled up his sleeves he could make out the scars that now curved his arms. He had many like them all over his body now. That included one straight across his face from a gash inflicted by an opponent’s sword.

The stillness was broken by the sound of metal clunking against the floor outside. He’d come to recognize the sound of the guard’s footsteps. They were approaching his cell. Shiro expected them to come to take him somewhere, be it to another fight or another exam room. He started to mentally brace himself, getting into the mindset he needed for the role he played in order to keep breathing.

They stopped just short of his cell, however.

“Hey, so how much you want to bet she won’t last a movement?” He heard a guard ask another in their company. He paused, listening intently to what was being said. Shiro learned quite a few things from eavesdropping, and in his efforts to survive, such a penchant was not only a useful thing to have, but necessary.

“Oh, you’re not getting any argument from me. Have you seen her? That new human prisoner they found is an absolute _pipsqueak_! I never would have thought an adult human could be so small.”

Shiro’s heart nearly stopped. For the longest time the only humans taken by the Galra were Sam and Matt Holt and himself. Now they were saying that they’d captured someone else, a woman from what he could infer. His mind scrambled to guess as to how she was found, his first thought being the Galaxy Garrison had launched another group out to Kerberos.

“Yeah, they’re bringing her in shortly. They’re just finishing processing now,” the guard replied, “She was shaking like a leaf when I saw her. You can tell from one glance that she’s a civilian, standing there looking all utterly baffled and big-eyed.”

The other guard snorted in laughter. Shiro stayed out of direct sight of the window of his cell, taking in what was being said. He balled up a fist, brow furrowing at the mocking tone the guards had when speaking of this new captive. He had no choice but to seethe quietly. Yet worry was far and away the stronger emotion that purveyed itself upon him.

The Galra not only capturing another human, but _a civilian_ raised a lot of horrifying questions for him. But the most pressing at the moment were about the state she was in. The guard’s description of her shaking and wide-eyed did not bode well. He could only imagine what this woman had _already_ been through at their hands.

“I’d give her a few quintants at most. Especially where we’re putting her, eh?”

Shiro continued to listen, hoping they would continue to converse, as much as the way in which they did so incensed him. “We should hurry and inspect the cell. If the Lieutenant catches us chatting when she’s got the prisoner in hand she’ll have our heads.”

He heard a click and the sliding of hydraulic doors. His eyes widened when he realized it was the cell right next to his. It was then he connected it to what was said only a moment before. _They were putting her in the neighboring cell._

That would work in his favor. With adjoining cells speaking with her would be simple. He wanted to help her, if he could. _As much as he was able to_ , he thought.

A part deep within himself leapt at the thought of no longer being so isolated in this place. Being without a cellmate or neighbor had left him starved of meaningful contact with others. It was not something he often thought about _in such terms_. But being left in silence for long enough meant the only companion one had were their own thoughts. It was harder to resist feelings of guilt, of fear and hopelessness… of loneliness.

Several minutes went by, the sound of the guard’s boots clunking around in the next cell over causing a small din that broke the usual eerie quiet. They continued to exchange comments, though it started to become more focused on the task at hand. It wasn’t long before he heard them shuffle outside. That was when he heard another pair of footstep coming down the hallway towards them. Shiro inched closer to the window of his cell, hoping to observe what was happening.

A pair of shadows spread across the floor, shrinking and taking shape as a Galra officer approached the guards. Another followed close behind her, not yet readily visible.

“Lieutenant, the cell is ready for occupancy,” one guard reported as they stepped off to the side. Shiro’s eyes followed the shadow behind her.

“Very good, open the door. Let’s not waste any time letting our new ‘guest’ become acquainted with her new home,” she commanded before turning back behind her. With a motion of her hand, the other stepped forward without a word. As Shiro had suspected, they were none other than the new prisoner that the guard’s had been mocking in their conversation when they had first arrived.

Unfortunately, some of his fears about her were not unfounded. How she shrunk away from the others, her gaze averted and her body trembling were all clear tells of how afraid she was. Strands of her light brown hair hung loose on either side of her face, framing her fearful and questioning expression.

Shiro could see no obvious injuries, yet he was well aware that the prisoner garb could easily hide some cuts and bruises. He prayed that they didn’t in her case.

The woman halted just short of walking into the cell. He couldn’t tell quite what she was thinking, yet her expression conveyed hesitance.

Indeed that was what she felt. Anna had been in fearful anticipation ever since her fate had been decreed by Emperor Zarkon. It had dominated her mind all throughout the further poking and prodding she had undergone by the examiner as the ship left orbit and took her away. They had brought her here and more of the same had followed. Yet now, here she was, staring into what felt to her like the unknown abyss.

“ _You were not ordered to stop_ ,” the lieutenant snapped at her.

“Aw, are you scared little one?” one of the guards mocked her. “As you should be. You know whose cell is right next to yours?” Anna turned her head to the guard for a moment. She recalled what Haggar had said to Zarkon about placing her next to one of the most fearsome warriors they had. _Assurance for Zarkon that she would cooperate._

She was completely unaware that occupant of the neighboring cell was watching the scene unfold at that moment.

“This cell over here belongs to a human just like you. Well, maybe not ‘just’ like you. But hey, you have that in common,” the guard explained with a smirk on their face as they pointed to Shiro’s cell. “He caught the attention of the High Priestess not to long ago, as well. We call him ‘Champion’, you see. He’s the best fighter in Zarkon’s Arena, so far not having lost a single match. Do you know why?”

Shiro watched the woman shake her head. He felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as the smirk on the guard’s face widened into a grin.

“He’s got a lust for blood to match his cunning and strength, the Champion. He’s a nightmare to face in a fight. The last opponent he face was a bloody mess by the end of the fight. And the champion? He absolutely reveled in it,” they said, “Just imagine what kind of neighbor he’ll be. In fact, we should probably let him know you’re here.” Shiro moved away from the window. The guard turned towards his cell, raising his voice as he called out. “Hey Champion! You awake in there? We got a new friend for you. Play nice with her, now!”

Anna’s eyes widened as she detected someone shift just out of view from the window of the cell. She had been wondering who this ‘Champion’ was since he was first mentioned. She already knew he was a human like her, but now she knew for certain he was another prisoner like her. But, based on what was said, this ‘champion’ sounded like a murderous brute.

“I don’t know if he’ll be able to stand having a fresh piece of meat right on the other side of that wall. He’ll have to sate himself with entertaining the idea though if Haggar wants her alive for experimentation,” the other guard crooned at their fellow.

Anna quickly turned back to her own cell. Her mind began to conjure an imagined voice that she thought might fit such a man. She expected torture and torment to await her the minute the two of them were alone. The guards laughed at her, jeering at her before the lieutenant cut them off.

“That’s enough now. What part of ‘let’s no waste time’ did either of you fail to comprehend?” she hissed at the guards before giving Anna a push into her cell. “And as I said to _you_ , you were not ordered to stop.” The lieutenant glared at Anna as she scampered inside, the door slamming shut behind her. After some more barking and scolding, the lieutenant started to walk away, looking back at the guards. “The first patrol will be around. You two ought to return to your posts, immediately.”

Shiro listened as they departed, marching away until the sounds of their footsteps faded. He grit his teeth, the weight in his gut not lifted from him. This woman was not only the first person to share a cell next to him in a long time, but she was the first human he’d even _seen_ since he and his crew were separated.

They had primed her to be frightened of him, using his reputation as a bludgeon to strike terror into her. In this case, the persona he had created was working against him. He sighed, leaning against the wall of his cell as he tried to contemplate his next course of action. _He would have his work cut out for him_ , he thought, _but he_ **_had_ ** _to talk to her. He couldn’t just sit by and do nothing._

Anna slumped down, sliding against the wall of the cell until she fell to the floor. A long exhale drew from her, her body feeling like jelly due to exhaustion. After everything she had been through, all she wanted was to rest. _Whatever came next_ , she prayed silently, _let it come after she’d had some rest. She couldn’t handle much more after all that had happened in the course of that single day._

A moment of silence passed, and at first it seemed as though she might get her wish.

But then, she heard someone speak.

“Hey,” said someone, gentle in their tone of voice, “Are you alright?”

Anna registered that it was coming from the next cell over, the one the guard had said belonged to the ‘Champion’. She had expected something more grating, more course.

“U-um…” she hesitated, unsure of what sort of reply to give. At first, she could only sit quietly, wondering what he would say if he spoke to her again.

Shiro expected hesitance on her part, if not resistance to speak with him outright. _He had to be as gentle and mindful of her as he could be_ , he told himself. “Did they hurt you?” he asked, continuing with his soft approach.

Anna sucked in another breath. The last thing she wanted right was to be taunted. But, she wasn’t so sure the prospect could be avoided whether he was silent or not.

“Well, I’ve been slapped with a gun, and had one pointed at my head and back. I’ve been threatened with being shot, yelled at, and at one point it was ordered that I be executed. But, I escaped that one because I was apparently more useful as a lab rat than dead. That’s about the gist of it.” _She might still be executed, right? he might just be the one to do it, right? Is that what he was going to tell her?_

“I’m really sorry. It must have been awful for you,” he replied, “I’m glad to hear it wasn’t worse. The gun didn’t leave a mark, did it?”

Anna blinked. _Wait_ , she thought. There was the possibility he was trying to get her to let her guard down on purpose. Still, she continued to speak to him, curiosity winning out over her apprehension.

“My head’s a little tender there, but I’ve gotten worse smacks from falling off my bike,” she said. “I know this is probably just the beginning, though.”

Shiro frowned. “I wish that weren’t the case. Nobody should have to go through what the people here are subjected to. You shouldn’t have had go through what you already have.”

Anna grimaced. He wasn’t wrong when he said that. If her experience and what she’d heard in conversation were anything to go off of, the way others were treated by the Galra was nothing short of appalling. However, she had the feeling she had only scratched the surface of that. After all, this was just one day.

“You d-don’t have to pretend to be friendly,” she stammered, “If you’re planning on telling me about how you’re going to grind my bones into bread, I’d rather get that over and done with. I’ve had a long day and it’s a lot for me to take in right now.”

Her words stung. But, Shiro could understand where they came from. It saddened him, certainly, but in no way did it anger him. “Well, the good news then is that part’s already taken care of. I don’t want to harm you, physically or otherwise. I understand if you don’t trust me, but I mean it. _I don’t want to hurt you_ , I want to help.”

“Forgive me, but it might take me some time to believe that.” Anna was still apprehensive. She couldn’t help it. However, he had coaxed her enough to further draw her curiosity. “Well, can I ask you something then? What’s your name? I mean your real name, not ‘Champion’.”

“That’s alright. I get it, really,” he answered her, “ Of course. My name is Shiro, what’s yours?” _This was good._ She was talking to him. She didn’t trust him, but the important thing was that they were speaking.

After a pause, he heard her softly give her reply. “Anna. I-It’s Anna, I mean.”

She couldn’t see the soft smile that curved his lips at that moment. “ _Anna_ ,” he repeated, “I’m sorry for everything you’ve faced so far. I can only imagine how scared you must be. You have every right to be,” he consoled her. “But you don’t have to face this alone. I’ll do what I can to help, you have my word.”

Anna was quiet for a long time, thinking on the matter. She had nothing to lose in this. But, if what the Galra had said wasn’t true, and he was true to his word, what she had to gain was a friend. It was something she sorely needed in this insanity of a situation she found herself in.

“Okay,” she finally answered him. “But I’ll hold you to your word, Shiro.”

But then that raised the question. Who was he really, and why did the Galra make him out to be some sort of hardened killer?

 


	3. Four Directions; No Direction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Anna begin to become acquainted with one another, starting with how each of them wound up in Galra captivity. However, their conversation is interrupted when both of them are taken for a separate test of prowess. During Anna's assessment, a sudden occurrence confirms for a druid, and later Haggar what was already suspected. But the High Priestess has plans for Shiro too. Little does anyone suspect she and the druids are beginning with the smallest steps to a much larger scheme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately some difficulties in my real life situation put me in a bit of a slump, so this last chapter took longer than expected. Season 6 premiered part way through writing this, and I've got to say I've got a ton of my motivation to write as a result. The season was a mixed bag for me - some parts I liked and others I didn't like at all. It will take some time to decide exactly how this effects my plans for this story, but for now, on with the chapter!

****There was a soreness when she first stirred from sleep. Anna felt it the most in her back and shoulders. The previous day’s events had not yet returned to her, her mind in a thick haze. At first the only thing she could register was the cold all around her, and the darkness that accompanied it. A groan escaped her lips as she tried to sit up.

Anna stretched herself, trying to find relief for the ache. As her eyes adjusted and the haze lifted however, everything started to come back to her. She had fallen asleep here, and now she was awake again in that very same place. Everything around her was solid and unchanging.

It was becoming harder to believe that this was simply some conjuration of her mind. That, however, left her with the thought that all the events and revelations of yesterday were real. _The wall of light, the Galra, Emperor Zarkon, and… Shiro._

Her train of thought halted as she scrambled to the wall of her cell, glancing at the window and listening for movement from outside. None came from there. However, she _could_ hear it on the other side of the wall in the neighboring cell. She raised her hand, knocking on the wall as though it were a door.

“Shiro? Are… are you still there?” she stuttered, nervous and still wary of him and his intentions. A barely audible groan came from the other side, as well as the sound of shifting feet.

Shiro himself had been asleep as well. But after months, he woke easily to the sound of another’s voice. This was perhaps the first time in months, however, that he had heard someone speak so gently when attempting to rouse him.

“Yes, I’m still here Anna. I haven’t gone anywhere, at least not yet.” A small sigh escaped her. _He appeared to still be amiable towards her_. She was certainly grateful for that. Shiro continued to simply be grateful she was speaking to him, more so now because she initiated the conversation.

“I’m sorry if I woke you. I imagine it’s hard to get sleep around here most of the time.”

His mind recalled the times where his battles would leave him ragged and worn, unable to do much else but sleep. But there were certainly others where he was kept awake by the things he went through, everything he had seen and heard and felt.

“… It depends on the day, really,” he answered grimly. “What about you, were you able to get any sleep?”

Anna would have simply nodded were they able to see one another. Instead she simply offered a verbal confirmation in reply.

“I have.” Come to think of it, _she had no idea what Shiro looked like at all_ . Were the words of the Galra to be believed, Anna would have envisioned him as a giant and fearsome brute. But the truth was she was _completely_ in the dark about her fellow prisoner. She didn’t know his appearance, his background, anything really. _Save for the fact that he seemed intent on being friendly and saying he wanted to help her before._

She had meant her words from before. She would hold him accountable if he proved otherwise, but she was willing to give him a chance to prove he could be trusted. If he was being truthful, then confidence in one another would be key. He appeared as though he would be willing to trust her.

_So then, how would they begin to build that mutual trust?_

“Shiro,” she spoke up once more, “I have an idea. If we’re in this together now, then we should probably get to know each other, yeah?” Anna took a deep breath. “But the truth is… I’m still unsure about you.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to suddenly trust me after just a night, no worries,” he assured her. Though he would certainly agree to getting to know each other. _How long was it since he had been allowed such a thing?_ He could only wonder. “But, yes, that would be a good place to start.”

“Maybe we can start with what we’re comfortable with sharing. And then well, we trust each other with more about ourselves as time goes on,” she explained, “Or that… that was the thought I had. I realize I’m probably the one whose least trusting and it’s more for my benefit but…” Anna couldn’t quite get the words out to finish her thought at first, not sure how she wanted to end it. “… What I mean to say is, is that acceptable?”

Shiro could hear her wariness in the way she spoke. She was trying to detect ill intent or circumvent possible aggression on his part. But with her suggestion, he had some idea of a way forward in earning her confidence. “If you’re going to trust me, I need to respect your boundaries. I won’t push you past your comfort level for no reason. If that’s how you’re comfortable proceeding for now, then that’s fine with me.”

Anna couldn’t help the thankful sigh she exhaled, nor the smile that formed on her face. “You have a considerable amount of patience,” she remarked, “Thank you. For being patient with me, I mean.”

Shiro couldn’t help a smile of his own when she said such. It brought back memories of people who had also remarked on that about him, especially in his time at the Garrison.

“You’re not the first person to say that.” He moved slightly, wanting to be closer to where he could hear her voice. “So then, would you like to start with questions?”

Anna had to ponder the matter for a moment. Though not because she was unsure of whether to asks questions first or not. No, the matter was on _what_ questions she would ask. But then her mind settled on a rather obvious question.

“So… What were you doing before you were captured?” she asked.

Her question was a logical place to start. Still, he grit his teeth as he recalled that fateful day on Kerberos. He remembered Sam and Matt joking with him and looking at their samples in awe as they pulled them from the moon’s surface. They were the scientific minds on that mission, but he shared in their excitement over what they might find. After all, no other humans had ventured so far into space before them.

An alien ship appeared and everything changed in an instant. As he later learned it was a Galra cruiser patrolling the area. They would not hear his pleas. The Galra simply took everyone on that mission as prisoners to serve the empire as they saw fit.

_And now, they were all separated and scattered to the wind._

“I was the pilot for a space exploration mission,” Shiro answered her solemnly. “We were supposed to be on one of the moon’s of Pluto studying ice samples for evidence life could exist on other planets. To say ‘we got more than we bargained for’ is putting it mildly.”

Anna pressed a little more closely to the wall.

“So the Galra have already been that close to Earth then?” The thought that they had already passed through their solar system was a chilling one. But considering what she had learned about _herself_ , it wasn’t that surprising. Then, it made her consider what this said about Shiro. That, and something about what he had said was vaguely familiar to her. _Though she couldn’t quite place it._ “But wait, did you say a moon of Pluto?”

“Yes. Kerberos was the name of the moon,” he elaborated a little, noting her curiosity on that point. “It was the first time anyone’s ever tried going out that far into space.”

 _Kerberos, a mission to space further than anyone’s ever ventured._ It was enough to jog something in Anna’s memory. She recalled something from many months ago, scrolling through her social media feed and reading her parent’s copy of the local newspaper. The words were echoed by reporters and journalists all over the place.

“I heard about a mission to Kerberos in the news. A military funded and operated school that opened up a while back… the Galaxy Garrison, I think? They sent a group into space.”

“ _Yes,_ that was us,” Shiro replied, brightening up a bit at her recollection. The fact she was familiar with the story might help him. He was careful to control the volume of his speech however. He could not afford to attract the attention of the guards and have his ruse dispelled. “There were three of us. There was Dr. Sam Holt, his son Matt who was a Cadet at the Garrison, and myself.”

“So then, were you from the Garrison as well?” she asked.

“I was originally an officer and instructor at the school.”

Anna’s mental image of him began to shift. If this was all true, some pieces fell into place and made others fit. _Someone with military training could fight well, and probably be good enough to be the ‘Champion’ of some sort of combat arena. Especially if they had the chops to teach others. An instructor worth their salt would adaptable and clever too, at least in Anna’s mind._

But what questions he answered gave rise to more of them. But as they were coming, she recalled more of the story. Her gaze averted to the window of her cell.

“They said everyone on the mission died in a crash. But… you were taken by the Galra, weren’t you?”

 _So that’s the story the Garrison gave the media._ He expected it would be difficult for the Garrison to account for their disappearance. People would not readily believe the story they simply vanished. Nor would they readily believe alien abduction, as was the truth of the matter. Yet with what Shiro had seen of the Galra, and the fact they had moved on to capture _a civilian_ , they would not be able to continue indefinitely as such. Not if things were only going to get worse from here.

“Yes. We were taken prisoner, and after a while we were all separated. We were made to fight or sent to work camps. I am the only one from the crew that’s here. I…” he paused. “I don’t know where the others are. I don’t know if they’re even still alive.”

Anna had to sit in silence for a moment, taking on what was said and the emotional gravity of it all. She had thought her question to be rather basic in nature and hadn’t considered what kind of response she would get. An ache pulled at her chest at the thought of what Shiro had been through. If that the was the truth of the matter, then he truly had suffered greatly. But this was probably only the tip of the iceberg.

“I’m sorry, Shiro. That’s awful!” Although truth be told she felt that wording was underselling it. “I’m not sure what to say but I truly am sorry. It’s not right what the Galra have done to you and your team.”

“Nor anyone else,” he replied. It was strange to hear validation of that suffering after he’d been separated from the company of others for so long. But it was something he sorely needed to hear. His brow furrowed a moment as his eyes cast themselves upon the darkness of his cell. It would help him greater if he could talk to her face to face, he thought. But speaking with her alone was proving to be helpful for him.

His intent had been to gain her trust and help her, but he was certainly appreciative of that.

“What about you?” he asked, “I overheard the guards say you were a civilian. The Galra haven’t started taking people directly from Earth have they?”

Anna folded her hands together. “Not that I know of,” she answered truthfully. “I’m not sure if you’d believe it but the gist of it is I was helping with packing my Great Aunt’s possessions after her recent passing. She had something that turned out to be an alien artifact and I may have inadvertently activated it. The result is, I wound up several galaxies away from Earth.  Before I knew it I had a Galra soldier yelling and pointing a gun at me.”

Now that certainly wasn’t an answer Shiro would have expected. Then again, after what he learned in his time in captivity, he knew all sorts of things were possible beyond what he would think to imagine. He could certainly believe aliens had visited Earth before and left something behind.

“What sort of artifact was it? Was it a ship of some kind?” he asked, voicing his first thoughts on the matter.

“…It was a helmet. Like a medieval knight’s helmet. It had these gems on the top and it was supposedly a family heirloom and…” Anna halted. She hesitated, unsure if she would be believed. “The Galra called it a portable version of… something called a _teludav_. And it creates wormholes of some sort.”

“A helmet that creates _wormholes_?” The quiet shock in his voice was readily apparent. “Your Great Aunt had something like that? As an heirloom?”

“I just… I thought it was a costume prop. I don’t think even she knew what it was really.”

Anna stopped to think for a moment, try to figure how to expound further. But as soon as she breathed, she heard a shushing sound from Shiro’s cell. A moment later she heard the familiar clunking of metal boots from down the hall and she remained silent.

The noise approached their cells and stopped, before the door to her cell was unlocked and opened.

“On your feet. One of the Druids requires your presence for an assessment.”

 _An assessment?_ Anna swallowed thickly, scampering to her feet as the guard took her by the arm and bound her hands. From over in the neighboring cell, she heard another set of footsteps walk in.

“ _What do you want?”_

She heard what sounded like Shiro’s voice in the neighboring cell. But his voice sounded much harsher than what she had heard from him before. Anna almost instinctively covered her ears, such a sound grating to her sensory sensitivities. But she restrained herself, wanting to hear what was said.

“Haggar is going to be personally seeing you today Champion. She wants to perform an examination of sorts.”

“Does she now?” She heard Shiro reply, sounded almost sardonic were she to guess the tone. “If it’s another fight, then _bring it_.”

“I don’t know. I was only told to bring you, Champion, that is all.”

Anna was being marched out of her cell and into the hallway, her eyes adjusting to the glare of the lights. It was opportune of her at that moment. For, at the same time, she heard the movement of Shiro’s feet and that of the guard’s. Her curiosity prompted a turn of her head, and in an instant she saw the guard followed out of the cell by who she assumed was none other than Shiro himself.

He was certainly tall and muscular, starkly contrasting her in his stature. He also had an undercut that befitted someone who had been in the military, and a distinctive scar across the bridge of his nose. That certainly wasn’t surprising.

There was a puff of his hair that was _white_ while the rest was black that attracted her gaze, being something she wouldn’t have expected. _Was he prematurely losing the color of his hair? He looked like he was closer to her in age._

But perhaps what she had been truly unprepared for was that he was less of the intimidating figure to her and rather more... _attractive_.

“What are you gawking at? Get a move on!” She was pushed forward, and she began to march as close in step to the guards as she could muster. She could swear for a brief moment Shiro glanced in her direction, but it was too short a moment. When she tried to catch another glimpse, he already had his back turned and was being marched away.

“Oh, don’t blame her now, she’s probably still terrified of the Champion. I don’t expect that’ll be getting better anytime soon, though,” one of the guards escorting her mocked her amusedly along with their fellow. These particular were different from yesterday however, and were quick to cut their chatter.

Shiro had indeed glanced her way, worry briefly flashing across his face before anyone could take notice. He was careful to hide his true feelings, knowing it might be to his detriment for the Galra to find out. For now, all he could do was hope that she would be alright when both of them had returned to their cells.

 _He wished he could do more._ He was able to protect his crewmate from the arena. Maybe he could protect her too somehow.

In the meantime, he prepared himself mentally for whatever he was to face at the hands of the High Priestess and her druids. Heaven only knew whether it would be another battle, or what exactly this ‘examination’ entailed. What he did know however was that the Galra had something in mind for him.

Whatever it was, he knew it couldn’t be good.

* * *

 

Anna’s feet started to drag. It felt as though they had gone some ways from her cell. The question she had to ask in her mind was where they were going exactly. Each hallway looked much the same in this place, and they were far more deserted than the ship she’d been on previously save for the occasional patrol.

The absence of others probably made her all the more nervous about what was to come. All the while, the guards escorting her said very little. The silence was almost becoming rattling for her.

After a turn down another long corridor, however, they finally arrived at a large set of double doors, a strange symbol carved into the ebony metal. Anna’s eyes widened, and she squirmed in her shackles as she was made to approach. The guards continued to have little patience for her hesitance. Eventually, the doors parted open and rumbled as they moved aside.

She was pushed inside, hurried in and taken to the center of what seemed to be a very large room. Anna barely had time to observe her surroundings before the guards bowed seemingly at no one. The guards muttered about having brought the prisoner as requested before they uncharacteristically hurried away, as though quite fearful of whomever they were speaking to.

Anna blinked, surprised that she now seemed to be alone in this spacious place. Being alone however would give her the chance to look around, and she did not hesitate in taking up that opportunity.

The room was lit with the same violet light as she had seen previously. But this room was circular in shape, with two large doors directly ahead in addition to those Anna had already come through. She also noticed an opaque window encircling the top of the wall, and small lanterns hanging in the air.

Anna looked for chains or a string to hold them, but it appeared as though they were entirely floating by themselves. Her eyes widened once more at the realization that might very well be the case.

_Were they floating because of magic?_

She remembered what the Galra had told her. It was truly mystifying to her to see such a thing. But, as curious as she was, her fear of what was to happen in this room made her reluctant to move from where she stood. Instead she remained in place, her eyes scanning back and forth from one side of the room to the other.

There were several moments of silence that passed. Nothing was happening, and that only made Anna’s dread intensify. Then suddenly, the lanterns shuddered and a whooshing sound whisked past her ears.

A puff of black smoke appeared in front, quickly giving way to a figure in dark hooded robes that stood before her. Anna tried to get a look at their face, but it was for naught. They wore a strange, alabaster mask over there face decorated with six yellow serpentine eyes. But she could see slender arms from under the robe, dark violet in skin tone and hands with long fingers and claw-like nails.

Anna gulped. _That_ **_had_ ** _to be magic_ , she thought. The other tilted their head, otherwise unmoving from where they stood.

“ _So, you are the Altean-blood._ ” Their voice sounded strange and warped in a way Anna couldn’t quite describe. The closest she could come to was perhaps otherworldly. _Of course they were_ , she thought. _But still, it was unlike any of the Galra who had spoken before._

“I am, yes,” she replied simply, feeling dread building up in the pit of her stomach.

“ _I am Norr, a Druid of the Four Directions in service to High Priestess Haggar_ ,” they stated, lofty in their tone. “ _I will be assessing you. Her holiness wishes to learn of your baseline physical prowess and endurance.”_

 _A druid._ Anna felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She didn’t like the sound of assessing her ‘baseline physical prowess’ in particular. Especially in such an empty and spacious room such as this. Her shoulders tensed.

“Are… are you going to have me fight someone?”

Instantly, the druid extended their hand and a bolt of energy sprang forth. Anna started to move in order to brace for the impact. However, the energy did not strike her, but the restraints that held her hands together. They loosened and fell to the ground with a distinct clatter. ‘Norr’ kept their hand extended, causing Anna to keep her arms in front of her face in a defensive posture.

Anna was never all that physically fit to begin with. On top of that, what physical activity she did have hardly constituted combat training. _Now they expected her to survive some sort of skirmish? If that was the case, she was as good as dead!_

“ _You are to fight, yes. Or try to defend or flee. It matters not. But, you_ **_will_ ** _continue until I am satisfied._ ” She was sharply corrected. The druid waved their hand, and the lanterns ascended higher above them. Slabs of metal began to ascend from the floor beneath them, creating a much more dynamic look to the room around them. “ _As to your opponent_ ,” said Norr, “I _will be assessing you directly, as is my order._ ”

It was bad enough to have to fight with little experience or strength. But against someone who could use actual magic? To say such a thing was lopsided would be an understatement.

Being offensive was out of the question.

Anna was given little time to let it sink in however. No sooner had she made her realization then another bolt of magic came straight for her. She barely leapt out of its path, the attack grazing her right shoulder and leaving behind a burn where it managed to make contact with the cloth of her grab and her skin.

A yelp escaped from her as she scrambled to get behind a slab before another attack came hurtling towards her. She did not expect the ‘fight’ to begin instantly. Anna gingerly touched her hand to her shoulder, hissing from the pain it caused and quickly withdrew. She quickly ran to the other side, trying to dash to another of the metal slabs close by before she was spotted and assaulted with another bolt.

Fleeing to her was the only practical option. _There was no way she could fight them._

“ _So you choose to flee. How expected of a specimen like you. Very well, if you wish to play the rodent, I will gladly be the raptor and seek you out._ ”

Anna barely managed to make it. Her eyes searched for the druid, not yet seeing a sign of them or any attack. She knew better than to be complacent and wait for them to come, however. Her feet took her as swiftly as she could, though she tried her best not to make too much noise.

It did little good. Black smoke formed in front of her and instantly she saw another attack coming. With little time to react, she barely turned around before the bolt struck her back, burning away part of her prison garb and leaving a painful patch of reddened skin behind.

A scream ripped from her throat. The attack and resulting injury made her halt in her flight, gritting her teeth as she tried to tear herself away from how much it hurt. She spotted another attack, sliding out of the way in time to have it hit the slab behind her.

With the injury to her back, she slowed slightly, but she tried her best to keep moving through the pain. She managed to get out from under her attacker, just barely making it to another slab. As much as Anna wanted relief, to simply rest her burned back against the cold metal, the druid was relentless in her pursuit of her. She simply couldn’t rest.

She earned herself more injuries, lucky to dodge some of the blows but failing to evade many others. Little burns covered her arms and legs, with the worst being the one on her back and another just below the crook of her neck.

It was only a matter of time before Anna could no longer keep up the pace. Her injuries compounded with quickly waning stamina. All the while, she was being mocked by her pursuer. Norr was biting in their remarks of her, ridiculing her for being weak and not putting up any sort of a fight.

“ _You truly are like a rodent. You cower and attempt to run and hide as one. But I will find you. I will_ **_always_ ** _find you._ ”

She tried to push herself. Yet eventually she found herself cornered. Norr closed in, blocking off paths of escape as they knocked her to the floor. Anna hit the cold metal with a loud _thwack_ , crying out in agony from both the pain of impact and how it aggravated her previous injuries.

“ _Utterly pitiful_ ,” Norr derided her, “ _But I suppose it makes my task simpler. I won’t have much to report when all is said and done._ ”

She panted and gasped for breath. Her eyes widened in horror as one final magical bolt formed in their hand, before the druid loosed the spell at her. Anna threw her arms up, shielding her face and shutting her eyes tight.

A moment passed. Then another. She waited for an even more terrible pain to overtake her. Yet, it seemed to be delayed in its coming. It was only when Norr spoke that she understood what was happening.

“ _What have we here? A glimpse of your power?_ ”

Anna hesitantly opened her eyes, stunned by the sight of not only having not been subjected to the druid’s brutal blow, but her whole body sheathed in a faint glow of _blue light_. It faded almost instantly, but Anna clearly saw what was meant. She blinked slowly, trying to comprehend what had occurred.

 _Was that_ **_magic_ ** _of some sort?_

“ _So it seems there was something interesting to be learned from this after all. But, it didn’t last long… curious._ ”

Norr turned their back, swiping with their hand to lower the slabs back into the floor and bring the lanterns to where they once were when Anna first entered. Anna remained silent, trying to catch her breath. Tears started to prick at the corners of her eyes. Terror at last gave way to exhaustion and relief that this ordeal was over.

Now what she was left with was the terrible pain of all that was inflicted on her.

The druid approached the door, opening it to motion for a guard standing outside.

“ _The assessment is over. Send for one of the druidic assistants. They are to attend to getting the prisoner cleaned and dressed and returned to her cell._ ”

“Very well,” said the guard, a more reserved sounding sort, “I saw Ulaz nearby while you were conducting your assessment. Shall I fetch him?”

“ _If he is closest, then make haste. I must tell the High Priestess of my findings_ **_immediately_** _._ ”

Anna attempted to sit up, wincing as moved and the cloth from her clothes rubbed against the raw and red burns on her body. She watched the door in anticipation, having seen the guard leave. Several minutes went by, all the while the druid stood at the door, watching and impatiently turning their head side to side.

Her gaze started to leave the door, looking down again at the extent of the damage she had taken. Some of the burns were just painful and red, while others were also swelling and blistering.  Those were much more intense in how much they hurt. _Perhaps she should have been grateful this was the worst of it._ _After all, she was shielded from that attack at the very end. By magic. ..._ ** _Her_** _magic, if the druid was to be believed._

_But she could scarcely believe it._

… _No_ , she chided herself. _This was wrong. Everything about this situation was just… wrong._

“You sent for me to attend to a prisoner?”

The sound of an unfamiliar voice prompted her to look back as quickly as she was able. Now standing in front of the druid was a Galra dressed in black black robes, a breastplate with the same emblem as the guard that fetched him. He wore a black face-guard over his mouth, but Anna could see the lower half of his face was white, as was the strip of hair across his head.

 _Ulaz_ , Anna presumed.

“ _Yes. Now, I must go. I will not keep the High Priestess waiting._ ”

The druid pushed past him, quickly vanishing out of sight. He turned to the guard, shaking his head.

“Have my physician’s aid prepare the exam room. I will handle escorting the prisoner, she sounds to be in no condition to resist or try to escape.”

“Sir!” The guard put his hand to his chest and bowed before starting to make haste. It was only then that Ulaz approached Anna, picking up the restraints that had been loosened off from before. She flinched away, expecting the worst. That was probably the safer bet at this point. However, she did not take her eyes away from him, watching as he circled around and briefly examined her injuries.

“I’ll get to my feet… just… hold on.” She attempted to stand, exhaustion proving to be an obstacle in her action.

Much to her shock, however, instead of being yelled at, Ulaz extended an arm and carefully pulled her to her feet. He let go, though only for a moment to lock the restraints to her wrists. He seemed meticulous as he did so, as though checking to make sure he did not aggravate any of her injuries.

“You are the newly acquired human prisoner,” he observed. “There’s been murmurings about you. I’ve heard it said you were in possession of an Altean teludav when you were found.”

Anna raised on eyebrow as he looked at her a moment, settling to take a hold of a part of her arm that was not red with burns. He began to lead her out of the room. They stepped out into the hall, and he led her down at a slower pace than when she was taken to the druid.

It was rather curious for Anna. It almost seemed as though he was being… _patient_. Gentle, even.

“That’s what they said it was, yes. I assume Haggar has it now,” she found herself confirming.

“It’s fortuitous that we should come across Altean technology. No doubt it will be a great boon to the empire and to locating Voltron,” Ulaz remarked. Anna was surprised that he was conversing with her. He kept his gaze away from hers, simply looking ahead as they walked. “It makes me wonder where one will find such remnants in the future.”

“Well, until yesterday I hadn’t even contemplated such things existing. I couldn’t even begin to say.”

“I suppose not,” he replied. He then briefly glanced her way, his eyes narrowing. Ulaz seemed to be aware of her situation, at least in part. “The exam room isn’t far. Once you are there, I want you to sit on the table for me while I more closely examine and attend to your wounds.”

He seemed rather matter of fact in his tone. But the fact he wasn’t scolding her for speaking, threatening her, or mocking her was not what she had anticipated. Aside from Shiro, this was perhaps the most civil exchange she had in Galra captivity thus far. She wasn’t sure whether to be wary or relieved. Perhaps she was a mixture of both.

“Al…Alright.”

“Now,” he directed her, “This way.”

* * *

 Shiro breathed heavily, wiping the blood from his face as his opponent lay on the floor defeated. It seemed his own ‘examination’ had indeed been a battle as he had predicted. But he did not face a gladiator this time. No, the druids had unleashed a truly terrifying animal of sorts upon him to test his raw might and cunning. He felt terrible for the poor creature, driven to aggression by its captors.

It had been yet another battle where only one could survive, and for now, he was intent to keep on living. He had not come out unscathed however, having many cuts and bruises across his body, some of them still dripping crimson. He couldn’t afford to show his pity towards his slain opponent, as much as he desired to.

Regardless, he was not allowed to linger. For only moments after the figurative dust had settled, he heard a somewhat ominous voice across from him.

“ _Ah, you have done well, Champion. It is pleasing to see a display of your ferocity more closely.”_

He recognized one of the druids appearing. Farther away behind an observation window he spotted the High Priestess, watching from afar.

He maintained character, looking at them with an expression of utter fearlessness. He discarded the sword given to him as a weapon, the blade clattering to the floor with a few red droplets spattering from it.

“I’m surprised you didn’t have me fighting another gladiator,” he chuckled darkly, effortlessly able to make the expression of smugness seem genuine, “Afraid I’ll kill them all?”

“ _If they perish, it is because they are too weak to serve the empire,”_ the druid spoke bluntly. “ _But the High Priestess believes you are truly the pinnacle of what a warrior should be. She intends to make you even stronger, Champion.”_

Shiro raised an eyebrow. He knew he had been singled out for his skills in the arena. But this raised some troubling questions.

“Just how do she intend to do that?”

“ _Have patience, you’ll find out sooner than you expect. For now, you have done as you are told. Another trait that works in your favor.”_

 _Of course_ , he thought. It seemed unlikely they were offer much information as to their plans, if anything. Still, it was worth it to try and pry if he could. He had already feared what would come of him being chosen. But without any idea of what was to come, he was simply left with his own imagination to fill in the blanks.

Despite what one may think, Shiro’s imagination could be quite vivid.

He noticed another druid had quickly come to Haggar’s side. He could not hear what was being said, but whatever was being spoken about seem to intrigue the High Priestess. Shiro did not allow his curiosity to show too intently however for fear it would break character. Instead, he obeyed when the druid motioned to him, and he followed them out of the room, before guards quickly came and bound his hands once more.

For now, he was going back to his cell. The thought of doing so brought Anna to mind, and for a moment, he was internally overcome with worry for his cell neighbor. She was also undergoing an assessment of sorts from what he had overheard when he left.

It continued to frustrate him what little he could do at the moment. For himself or for her.

Meanwhile, as he left the room, the druid that approached Haggar followed her as she descended to get a closer look at the body that remained in the arena. Her gaze fixed upon its lightless eyes through the glass of the window.

“So, my theory proved correct then?”

“ _Indeed, High Priestess_ ,” the druid affirmed, “ _I did as you instructed and used my magic to attack her, forgoing any non-magical means. It took her sustaining some damage but eventually it triggered a magical veil that absorbed my spell. But unfortunately it was gone in a few mere ticks._ ”

“So it only awakened her power momentarily then,” Haggar concluded.

“ _It seems so, yes. But it does give us confirmation of something. The genetic test proved she was part Altean, but not every Altean can make use of a teludav. Only those who are magically gifted_.”

“I am aware. She is likely descended from an Altean mage, perhaps even an alchemist. Fitting, if her discovery is evidence of where another lion is located.” She looked away for a moment, squinting. “This is only the beginning. I intend to discover the extent of her abilities. If there are surviving Alteans and their kin, we must have every tool at our disposal. Speaking of which…”

She paused momentarily. The druid cocked their head, the only visible sign of any confusion. “ _Yes, your holiness?_ ”

“The Champion will be receiving his augment soon. There is something I wish collected after the first operation is completed.”

The druid bowed, hands folded.

“ _Of course. Say it and it will be done, High Priestess. What do you wish collected?_ ”

  
  



	4. Bound By Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro checks in with Anna, and learns more about her abduction. Some time passes and the two of them have conversed and gotten more comfortable with one another. However, one day Shiro is gone for quite a long time. After returning from a check-up, Shiro is brought back at last. But he was undergone the very first step of a transformation, one he fears will lead him down a path of destruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huzzah! I got this chapter done in a more timely fashion compared to the last one. I'm expecting the next chapter to be more Shiro heavy, especially in the beginning. In either case, expect some major and exciting stuff to be taking place. For now, please enjoy what's in store for you today.
> 
> Fun fact: I consulted a family member who worked on a burn ward for this chapter, and apparently silver nitrate is used to treat burns (and the silver salve mentioned in this chapter is essentially a silver nitrate solution of sorts).

****The darkness of his cell welcomed him back. Silence was also there as well, as a sign that Anna had not yet returned. Shiro found himself leaning against the wall next to the door, listening for the sound of patrols as they walked by.

It was something he had learned when he was simply just fighting for the entertainment of the Galra in the arena.

Mechanical sentries were the easiest in terms of learning the rhythm of their movements. But the regular guards also made scheduled rounds, and eventually one could pick up the pattern at which they came and went. Shiro had learned to aid himself by counting their steps, lightly tapping his finger against the wall until they were too far away for him to hear.

He had little else to do except wait and be alone with his thoughts. At the moment, that would mean thinking again to his worries. There was Anna, and also the matter of what Haggar and her druids had in store for him. The words of the druid who had observed him gave him pause. If they considered him the pinnacle of a soldier for their Empire, were they eventually intending for him to serve on the battlefield?

Shiro did not want to be involved in helping them destroy worlds and taking innocent lives. His conscience already weighed heavy with what he had to do as their prisoner, as their slave. He had to survive and wear a mask of malevolence and brutality. But it wasn’t right what he had to do, what others were pressed to do in their captivity.

As he was starting to slide into that train of thought, he heard the guards approaching. Shiro shifted slightly, attempting to get a look out the window.

Between the two guards at last was Anna, being returned to her cell. At first the sight of her relieved him. But it quickly came to his attention that her cheeks were stained from where tears had been, and underneath the sleeves of her garb he could see bandaging around her arms.

He knit his brow and his fist clenched.

The guards opened up her cell, pulling her inside before removing her restraints, exiting and locking the door behind them.

Shiro waited until the guards were gone, thinking for a moment to when the next round might come. For now, though, his immediate concern was Anna. Shiro rested his hands against the side wall that separated their cells, lightly rapping on it to get her attention.

“… _Shiro_?” she uttered his name, her voice strained when she spoke.

“Anna,” he answered her with her name in kind, attempting to be as gentle and soothing as he could be in his tone. He only asked her one question, not wanting to overburden her after what she had likely been through.

“What happened? I saw you from out of my cell window and noticed you have bandages.”

The pain had dulled somewhat. During Ulaz’s care of her, he had rubbed a salve over her burns that would promote the healing of her wounds as well as lessen the pain.  _Silver salve_ , he had called it. He had talked all throughout his exam and treatment of her, speaking about extent of her injuries and what he was doing, and she couldn’t help but shake the feeling he was doing it intentionally.

It still confused her whether it was showing her a kindness or simply being forward and proceeding as his job would expect of him.

But the pain hadn’t gone away completely, and it stung when she shifted around too much and caused the suit to rub against her, even with a layer of bandages. Anna hissed as she tried to hold back from shedding more tears. As for the matter of Shiro’s question, she wasn’t even sure where to begin. She grasped at an answer as best she could, however.

“One of the druids attacked me as part of a supposed physical assessment,” she answered, settling on the gist on the matter, “Their spells left a number of burn injuries.” Shiro wasn’t surprised to hear what she said, but it made his blood boil all the same. He remained quiet however, prompting her to continue. “I don’t really know how to fight so I tried to run and hide. But, I… _I couldn’t_.”

Anna was trying her hardest, but tears still came to her once more. Shiro heard her sobs from the other side, and it only pained him more than he already was. It was not the first time the Galra had attacked those who stood little or no chance of fighting back. It was something he truly loathed.

He could offer her little but words of comfort from his cell, but he would offer as little or as much as she would wish.

“I’m so sorry. It must have been terrifying for you,” he consoled her, “How bad is it? Are you in a lot of pain?”

Anna winced, having to think on the matter rather than avoid the subject. “It doesn’t hurt as bad as it did earlier. But, it definitely still hurts,” she observed, “The Galra physician… er… _druidic assistant_ who treated me said the worst ones will take about two to three Movements to heal and check-ins to change the dressings periodically. I’m not sure how long a Movement is though…”

 _He could at least be thankful it wasn’t worse_ , Shiro thought. _But that was certainly bad enough as it was._

“The Galra and other space-faring cultures use a different time scale then we do,” Shiro explained, “I’ve managed to pick up some of it. My understanding is a Movement is close to what a week on Earth would be. Though I’m a little surprised they told you it would take so long if they told you anything.” He found it curious that the physician had been so open to sharing such information. Though he supposed it was possible she overheard the physician speaking to anyone assisting them. They weren’t exactly much for conversation with their patients other than giving commands to stand up or stay still. _Not usually, at any rate._

Anna blinked. _Did the Galra have more advanced healing methods that would heal her faster? Then again, they were a space-faring people and they had magic at their disposal._ At that moment however, she recalled the exchange with Emperor Zarkon and what she had heard Haggar say.

They wanted to know the extent of her abilities and how her Altean lineage had an effect. By that logic, it made perfect sense that they would want to see how fast she healed without too much interference in how long it would take. They would no doubt also be interested in triggering a magical response in her again.

Which begged a question. Was it safe to tell Shiro about what happened? Their last exchanged had left Anna feeling a little safer around him, but she was still quite wary about dropping her guard. _Then again, she told him about the teludav._

“I think they want to know how long it takes my wounds to heal on their own,” she told him. “Remember when I was telling you how I got here? About the helmet that could create wormholes?”

Shiro sighed. “Yes, I do remember. I still find it extraordinary someone in your family had something like that and supposedly _didn’t_ know what it could do. I don’t think _even the Galra_ have something like that.”

“Well, I still don’t know for sure whether she knew or not. I certainly didn’t,” Anna remarked. “But, when the Galra took me into custody, they said not just anyone can operate a teludav. Apparently they were used by a civilization they supposedly wiped out a long time ago.”

Anna fell silent. Shiro had been wondering about the jump in topic. But what she had just said made something click inside of his mind. As it turned out, _she hadn’t really changed the subject at all_. It took him a moment to process what she was saying, but he knew what she had inferred.

“So in addition to being sent galaxies away from home, you got a shock to your system by finding out you’re not completely human?” She nodded. Anna wasn’t sure what to say to him in that moment. _What could she say?_ But whether she said anything or not, she feared his reaction. Shiro took another moment to take the information in. He was also at a loss for words. Though in his case it wasn’t out of fear, or even really disbelief, but by being utterly struck. For a moment, all he could do was answer her simply.  “So many revelations in one day must have been overwhelming.”

“That’s one way to put it,” she said, finally finding a way to reply to him, “Anyway, the reason I’m saying all this up front is… today when one of the druids was attacking me, at one point he sent a spell hurtling towards me and… something happened,” she explained. “I closed my eyes and the attack never came. When I opened them again, my whole body was _glowing_.”

“I see…”

“… I understand if you don’t believe me. I mean hell, I’m still not sure I believe any of it,” Anna finished apologetically. “I feel like I’ve lost my mind.” A moment of silence passed between them. She feared the worst. He didn’t seem to dismiss her before but he was certainly taken aback by the idea of a helmet that created wormholes. She couldn’t help but be anxious.

At last, Shiro took a deep breath. _He needed to be honest with her._ “I certainly understand why you would feel that way, and why you would think I wouldn’t believe you. I think most of the people back home would have a hard time believing any of this. And what you’ve said… I certainly wouldn’t have expected _any_ of it.”

“Yes, exactly.”

“ _But_ there is so much more going on in the universe than anyone on Earth is even aware of. I’m not naive, but I’ve learned to be a lot less skeptical than I might have been before,” he elaborated, “To put it simply, I believe you, Anna. And I am fairly certain you haven’t lost your mind.”

Anna sighed in relief. She remained quiet at first, thinking on the matter. _He really was more easily willing to give her a vote of confidence._ “You sure?”

“I need to trust you if you’re going to trust me. It can’t be a one way street.”

He certainly had a point. It was something that had come into her thoughts when they had spoken last. Shiro was willing to trust her. She really did feel somewhat less afraid of him and yet there was an apprehension that nagged at her. _What if she was wrong? What if she was being fooled?_

“I just hope I can meet you halfway, eventually, if you are as genuine as you seem. I want to believe that is the case,” she confessed.

“I want to believe that as well,” he answered solemnly. _If they were in the same cell, he could effectively teach her how to defend herself._ It wouldn’t prevent her from being hurt, but it would help her fight back. Then again, as long as she didn’t trust him, it was better if there was some physical separation for now. At that thought however, an idea presented itself in his mind. _Maybe he couldn’t do that, but there was something he_ **_could_ ** _do._ “Anna, I think I know of something that could help you. Would you object if I gave you advice on how to better evade in the future? If you can learn to effectively make use of the terrain around you and your own physical advantages, you might be able to better protect yourself.”

Anna carefully shifted in her cell, pressing her face to the cold wall. “You’re offering to teach me some sort of self-defense?”

“Not in a way I would like. But it’s what I can offer,” he replied honestly. _After all, there was a good chance she may find herself in a situation like that again._

“Well,” she considered, “If you’re really a former instructor from the Galaxy Garrison, I really couldn’t ask for better.” She knew he couldn’t see her, but she cracked a small smile all the same. “I’m no cadet, mind you. But I am always up for learning new things.” Anna paused, her smile quickly fading. “It was supposed to be part of my job before all this happened.”

There was so much both of them left behind on Earth. Suzie and Emma must surely have discovered she was gone by now. They would certainly call the police and her parents. _They must all be terrified_ , she thought.

Shiro couldn’t help a small laugh at first. “That is certainly helpful. I just hope what information I can give will be as well.” However, her last remark did not escape his notice. Nor did he miss her dispirited tone as she said it. “…May I ask what your job was?”

“I was…” she hesitated for a moment. “I was supposed to be a reference librarian. Help people with research. I had just been offered a job at a nice university library out on the East Coast. Well, after a couple years of being down on my luck in that regard, that is.”

“A librarian. I see,” he acknowledged. “Were you looking forward to it?”

“Very much so,” Anna answered honestly. “What about you? Were you excited about your mission to Kerberos with… Sam and Matt Holt, was it?”

Shiro sighed. _He really had been. They_ **_all_ ** _had been._ “Yes, that’s right. And, yes, I was.”

* * *

Days passed. Anna was occasionally taken out of her cell to be observed by the druidic assistants on the progress of her recovery and have her dressings changed. Sometimes there was also something more in addition to changing the dressing. It almost reminded her of visits to the doctor, but with more tension and animosity in the air. Sometimes it was very painful, even frightening.

Except on the days she would have Ulaz being the one to make his observations.

She was quickly coming to learn that he was indeed someone that stood out from the others. The other assistants treated her with contempt, speaking little to her except to snap orders or to reprimand her. ‘ _Sit up, lie down, undress, hold still, don’t stall’._

When Ulaz was around the guards or other Galra, he was brusque in his manner as well. But in the moments he was alone with Anna in the exam room, his demeanor would change. He would be very frank, but civil in how he spoke to her. At times, she could swear he was almost compassionate. Ulaz was certainly diligent when handling her wounds, taking painstaking care when making any sort of physical contact.

He would also make remarks to her as he worked, sometimes about her injuries and the progress on her healing. But sometimes he would remark on other things, such as the Galra and their search for Voltron. Whether he intended it or not, it proved to be a learning experience for her. Ulaz presented a much kinder face to her, and she wanted to believe that for whatever reason, that this side of him was genuine.

Her experiences with Ulaz changed her perspective on Shiro as well. It remained ever constant in her mind as she would speak with her cell neighbor and they learned about one another that he had a fearsome reputation among the Galra. He was Champion of their gladiatorial arena, supposedly merciless in battle, and a frightening brute. Yet when he was with her, he was nothing but kind, considerate, and patient.

Anna had feared at first that his kindness had been a ruse to get her to trust him so that he could hurt her. But as time went on, she began to wonder if the fearsome brute of the arena was the ruse and the man who soothed her and told her stories of the Garrison was the real Shiro. The longer she went, the more she wanted to believe that was the truth. Just as she wanted to believe that perhaps Ulaz was kind as well.

Shiro had kept true to his word, and tried to tell her what he could about better evading and countering an opponent in combat. The Galra had yet to take her in for more however, much to her surprise and unease. But they did take her out to for more physical tests, some of which the druids or even Haggar herself were there to observe in the background. They were painful and grueling, especially when they put strain on her and caused her clothes to rub against her burns and blisters. He on the other hand had been taken to be tested and put in more bouts since. Shiro had acquired injuries of his own, but they were just more upon the many others he had received since he’d arrived.

Anna eventually wound up letting her concern show, asking him how he was dealing with own pain. In this regard, Shiro would show hesitance when he answered. But, he would answer her, if briefly. Still, her asking after him seemed to not go unappreciated, as he would thank her for her concern.

After he would return to speaking of his past, and slowly coming to inquire of hers. Shiro spoke of the memorable antics his cadets would get up to and the things he had learned in his time. Quite often in particular he spoke of a student named Keith, whom he had taken under his wing and personally recommended for admittance into the Garrison. The last thing they had talked about was Shiro’s worry for his welfare since he had been gone.

_It seemed worry for those back home was very much a feeling both he and Anna shared._

This last time Shiro was taken away was longer than the rest, and he had yet to return. It made Anna uncomfortable now to be left in the silence. Shiro’s voice helped her to assert the reality of her situation, and in a way had become a comfort. Silence only made her question her experiences and her perceptions about them.

The guards came to collect her once more, escorting her to an exam room yet again. She waited in the quiet, listening to to buzz of the machinery and watching as lights occasionally blinked on and off. The room smelled of chemicals, as though it had recently been cleaned. She swallowed thickly, wondering if today was simply another observation day or if they would be running any tests.

The tension in her chest unraveled when she saw Ulaz enter the room, bidding the guards stand outside while he conducted his exam. Anna quietly sighed in relief. She remained still as he approached, giving him a small nod when he asked her to undress.

“Today I will simply be recordinging your progress and changing your bandages. The High Priestess and her druids have no additional tests they wish to conduct at the moment.”

She carefully removed her clothing until she was down to her undergarments, finding she was able to do so that day without any wincing or hissing in pain. Anna was the sort to have some self-consciousness about undressing in front of others. But the surrealness of her circumstances had made it the very least of any concerns she had. She did it without much of any second thought, sitting back down on the exam table with her clothes off to the side.

“Very good. Now, let’s see how you’re doing.” Ulaz proceeded, taking care as he always did in examining her wounds. He noted how most of them were healing without much trouble, although there were a few that caught his attention. “It seems some are aggravated and are taking longer to heal. Considering where they are however, I would venture to guess this is a result of the physical activity you’ve had to do in some of your tests.”

Anna nodded slowly. Ulaz typed something onto a screen next to him. While her translator chip certainly helped with speaking, she couldn’t read anything. _It would certainly be helpful for finding things out if she could though. Maybe she could find out exactly what sort of notes that they were keeping on her. Though she doubted medical notes would contain information of what was on her mind at that particular moment._

“Ulaz?” She usually never referred to him by name, but she wanted to get his attention. _Maybe, just maybe she could try to learn something from him._ “May I ask you something?”

Ulaz paused in his examination, raising an eyebrow. “You may ask, but depending on your question I may or may not be able to give you an answer.” He resumed what he was doing, noting that none of her blisters had burst and the swelling around her wounds had gone down considerably. Perhaps even a tad more quickly then expected. Anna took a deep breath as he was making his observations.

“Have you ever treated the Champion?” she finally asked.

Ulaz did not pause this time, continuing with his exam by applying silver salve and starting to replace her old dressings with clean ones. “A time or two. But he was sedated. What I know of him is mostly through gossip and rumor.”

“O-oh, I see. I didn’t mean to-”

“To probe?” he inquired, cutting her off. “I’m afraid I can’t say much beyond what you already know.”

Anna nodded. “That wasn’t it. I had just noticed the neighboring cell has been quiet. That he’s not been back yet,” she remarked. “He’s… he’s not dead, is he?”

“No.” He finished wrapping one set of bandages, moving onto another. “He’s very much alive. Not to worry, I suspect he’ll be back in his cell soon.”

She blinked. He spoke almost as if he was aware of their growing accord. Worried there was danger of them being exposed, she quickly tried to correct herself. After all, Haggar had specifically ordered they be put together to keep Anna in fear and in line specifically.

 _The thought of being separated from him caused her disquiet_ , she realized.

“That’s a shame. I was looking forward to sleeping more soundly without Deathhands McMurder around.”

Anna swore she heard Ulaz stifle a snort. “Is that so? I see. Well in that case, I suppose is is truly unfortunate for you he lives.” He finished his second set of bandages, asking her to stand and dress.

“It’s curious,” he said aloud, slightly switching the topic. “I’ve been a little skeptical of the Champion’s true nature. Especially considering he had a hand in trying to lead a breakout at one point before the druids took notice of him. Although that might itself be gossip.”

She felt the need to contain her curiosity as she carried out his instructions. But what Ulaz said intrigued her. _He tried to lead a breakout?_

“I assume it didn’t succeed.”

“The Champion is still here, it’s true. But there have been people who’ve managed to escape Galra captivity,” Ulaz observed, “It takes someone with the heart of a leader to go against the empire in such a way. If it is false, we have nothing to fear and he will serve us well. If it were true, however… I would try to subdue him and make him a tool for us rather than abide such a threat.”

Anna blinked. _Was… was that a warning?_ Were she to judge, it certainly sounded like one.

“I’m afraid our time is at an end,” he said. “I will be calling in the guard. But first I must check your restraints. We can’t allow you to escape, after all.”

He proceeded to do so, although it seemed more like he was making sure they weren’t too tight. But Anna made no comment. Ulaz said nothing in the way of farewells, but that was very typical of how he conducted himself. He called the guard in, gruffly stating the prisoner was ready to return to her cell. Anna made an effort not to look back and she was led out. Yet, the thought of what was said still lingered in her mind.

Shiro was still alive, but the Galra had plans to use him somehow. They were certainly already trying to use him to intimidate her, yet she had the feeling Ulaz was referring to something bigger. It didn’t sit well with her. _Were they planning on using him as a soldier? Or was there something else to it?_ Anna could only guess at this point.

Anna returned to her cell, left there in the quiet with her hands freed. She rapped her fingers against the wall, quietly stimming to try and abate the nervous energy that was building as a result of her thoughts. She did not reject solitude, far from it. Anna simply didn’t want to be alone _here. Not now._

After some time had passed, she heard the shuffling of feet that didn’t come from an expected patrol. Shiro had started teaching her to listen for them, and learn the regular intervals at which they came. This clearly not being the case, however, she tried to get to the door, listening to them approach Shiro’s cell.

“He’s not going to be happy when he wakes up.”

“Eh, that’ll be for the little runt to deal with. If he wants to be mad, he can take it out on her. I have a feeling he’s about to get an upgrade from the druids though. They usually don’t do surgery like this unless they got something like that in mind.” A fellow guard replied to the first. Anna could only hear two sets of feet. But what was curious was what was being said. She could sigh in relief at the thought they meant Shiro was being returned to his cell. _But what did they think Shiro would be upset about when he woke up? And what was this about a possible ‘upgrade’? …What did they_ **_do_ ** _to Shiro?_

“Yeah, they wouldn’t just mess up their best fighter for kicks. Now, let’s make this quick. I don’t want to be around to deal with him coming to.”

She heard the clanking of metal inside of Shiro’s cell, and a swift thump before the set of footsteps moved back out into the hallway again. The guards were quick to shut and lock the cell behind them. They made haste, leaving Anna alone once again. Or not so alone, as she was hopeful the thump from before was them leaving Shiro in his cell.

Anna scrambled to the wall between their cells, listening in on the other side for any sign of stirring. But, for a long time, all she was met with was silence. _Had they put him on some sort of anesthesia?_ If they mentioned surgery it seemed logical. But still, she worried, and eventually, she couldn’t stand the silence.

“Shiro?” she tapped on the wall. “Shiro, it’s me, Anna. Are you okay?”

Eventually, there was a stir.

Shiro had been taken to an exam room that day. He had been specially restrained to the exam table, druidic assistants filing into the room and each taking up positions around the exam table. They were quick to inject him with what he guessed to be something to put him under. He felt himself quickly succumbing to it, barely able to hold any thoughts together as he had drifted off into black. That was all there was until he came to.

But he did not find himself back on the exam table. No, when the anesthesia started to wear off enough for him to rouse, he found himself in the softer darkness of his cell. His mind was still heavily in a fog, able to barely form coherent thoughts. But he knew where he was and it perplexed him.

“Shiro?” He heard a familiar voice softly but urgently call his name.

“… Anna?”

He was groggy, but after a moment or two he could place the name of whom the voice belonged to. There was a sense of calm and relief when he recognized it as hers. But the way she said his name stirred a sense of concern.

“Are you okay? I heard the guards mention a surgery…”

 _She was worried about him._ “I think… so?” Shiro attempted to reassure her, having trouble piecing together his thoughts. He raised his hands to his temple, trying to find some stability and order in his thinking. However, when he did so, he noticed something was off. He could feel his left hand touching his temple, but not his right.

His breathing hitched. “No…” he breathed quietly, shifting his hand from his temple to check his right arm. In his fog, it was harder to make out shapes in the shadows. Yet one thing was clear.

Shiro could only feel air in the space where his arm should be.

“I can’t feel my arm,” he said with hesitance, moving his left hand around in empty space. _No,_ he thought, _it’s the anesthesia, the arm was just numb, or he was simply having some sort of drug-induced dream_. Once his hand approached his shoulder however, denial gave way to panic. “No, this can’t be happening!”

“Shiro, what happened? Please, tell me,” Anna raised her voice slightly, her worry intensified by Shiro’s dismay.

“No, no. It can’t be gone. They couldn’t have done that! It doesn’t make any sense.”

“What’s gone, Shiro?” Anna wanted to try and help bring him down from his panic, trying to make sense of the cause. He said he couldn’t feel his arm. _Then, did that mean…?_

“My arm,” he answered, his voice choked with disbelief, “My right arm is _gone_.”

Her eyes widened. For the first time since they had been placed next to each other, she truly regretted that the two of them couldn’t talk face to face. Anna herself felt an empathetic feeling of consternation bubbling up inside of her on his behalf.

“Gone?”

 _So that’s what the surgery was for._ But that raised the question of why _. Why would they amputate his arm?_ It certainly looked to be fine when Anna had seen it. _Did this had something to do with the upgrade the guard mentioned?_

“Completely. There’s just… just a stump there.”

“Shiro! My god, I’m so sorry.” Before she could finish, she heard the rhythmic steps of sentries making their rounds. She waited for them to go by before she continued. All the while, she could hear Shiro breathing heavily and erratically. _She had to do something._ “Shiro, listen to me. Can you take a deep breath for me?”

Anna heard him make an attempt, inhaling as steadily as he could manage. But still his breath was shaky. When Shiro exhaled, a strangled sob caught in his throat. The anesthesia, it seemed, unraveled some of his emotional restraint.

“It doesn’t make any damn sense,” he repeated his earlier sentiment.

“I heard one of the guard’s mention the possibility of being… upgraded,” Anna admitted. _Haggar and her druids were utterly reprehensible. It was beyond cruel to do this to him,_ she thought. _Unless his limb was damaged in a fight and couldn’t be saved, there was no reason to cut it off._ An augment of any sort that he hadn’t consented to was not a justification, at least not in her mind.

“Upgraded,” he mouthed the word. “They had… mentioned wanting to make me stronger. To better serve the empire. Damn it! I hadn’t thought about something like this.”

“Shiro, it’s not your fault for not knowing they would do this. You haven’t done anything wrong.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” he countered.

“What are you worried about then?”

“That sooner or later, I’ll be forced to take an innocent person’s life. That they’ll turn me into the very monster that I pretend to be for them,” he said. “If I can just figure out a way out of this…”

“Shiro…”

“Maybe it’s not too late.”

Shiro had lost track of who he was talking to, and didn’t give much thought to what he had revealed. But he gained a moment of clarity, and he felt a sudden knot in his chest from the guilt. Before he could speak to apologize however, Anna took advantage of the moment of silence.

“It isn’t too late, Shiro,” she gently assured him. “You haven’t lost yourself yet. Please, would you try to take another deep breath again?” He shook his head, attempting to inhale steadily once more. She listened to him, relieved that it sounded better than the first time. “Thank you.”

The softness and care in her voice eased the tension in his chest somewhat. It was a tone she usually took when asking after him. In that moment, it seemed to be what he needed, along with the words of reassurance. He took another breath, even more steady than the last. He wasn’t entirely at ease, but he felt himself slowly starting to come down.

“Maybe, but Anna, I don’t know if I can make sure I don’t. Ever.”

“That you want to is enough. That you have the will not to take an innocent life is enough.” Anna was pulling whatever words of comfort she could. She was unsure if any of them would be helpful, but it was better than allowing him to suffer in silence. And, from what she could tell, it was all quite genuine. She wanted to believe that, at least. As she was grasping for words, however, an idea came to her. “You know, the doctor who treated me today mentioned a rumor you had a hand in organizing a breakout. Is that true?”

Shiro slumped his head against the wall, his mind reaching back into his memories. “Yes, yes I did. A few people managed to escape but… I let myself get captured again so others could escape.”

Encouraged by his answer, Anna continued down her train of thought. “If you can attempt an escape once, you can do so again. Whatever you do, please don’t give in to despair. There are people who you matter to. Like your crewmates, and your cadets… and Keith!”

She also wanted to thank him for confirming the reason for the reputation he held as champion. He had not yet said it in so many words, but he had been trying to go out of his way to show her something different than what she was told. If he wasn’t bluffing now, then she had word from his own mouth that the killer was a mask he wore.

“Yes, if I… if I manage to escape, I’ll see them again. I can rescue my crew and protect the others from what may come. The Galra destroy worlds and enslave people… it’s only a matter of time before they target Earth.”

 _That would certainly be a good motivation for many._ It was then Anna’s turn to take a deep breath. “Well then, we can’t let that happen. I know for sure I want to get out of here eventually,” she said, “...They might even be in more danger because I messed around with something I knew nothing about. If you do escape and try to protect everyone, will you let me help you somehow?”

A part of Shiro was reluctant. She was a civilian and did not know yet how to fight. But she was willing to take his council. If they both could eventually escape, then maybe he could properly protect her, and teach her how to protect herself, even others.

She believed in him. It was only right that he believe in her as well.

“It will be a long and dangerous road. But if you are willing to walk it with me, I would certainly accept your help.”

Shiro took another deep breath, and it was even steadier than those that had preceded it. He hadn’t escaped grief at the loss of his limb, but he felt his building fright and paranoia abated. It would be a long road for the both of them indeed. He was not looking forward to the most immediate struggle however, and that was what he would feel when the anesthesia wore off completely.


	5. His Curse | Her Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is tested on a new prosthetic attached to him by the Galra. The battle is an intense one, and he learns a measure of what this technology is capable of. Sometime later, Haggar brings both Shiro and Anna out of their cells for some more direct involvement in her experimentation. Little do she, Shiro, or Anna know that a plan has been hatched that will make hers go awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually finished this chapter earlier than expected, but wound up posting it on schedule because I'm already hitting the ground on Chapter Six. I kinda realized around the last scene or so just how long this chapter was getting, so in spite of the fact I am committed to focusing more on events than word count or page length, I think it would have been too overwhelming to pack everything I wanted into one chapter. So, more excitement will definitely be rolling in next time. For now, please enjoy!

****Time passed along, events and destinies moving along with it. Shiro found himself given little time to properly grieve the loss of his right arm. It felt like little time passed between severing the limb from his body and taking him in once more for yet _another_ surgery, the second one being in which the Galra replaced the flesh they had taken from him with something of their own design.

When he awoke he found himself with a metal prosthetic. Shiro had seen prosthetic limbs in his time, both back on Earth and in Zarkon’s arena. What was curious to him, and perhaps on the disturbing side, was how fluidly he could control its motion. It was barely any different to controlling a real hand, especially given some time after it was attached.

On top of that, it seemed well tailored to him and his frame. It unsettled him, to say the least. He had no doubt in his mind that this was the supposed ‘upgrade’ Anna had mentioned a guard speak of. Shiro had yet to know just how it was meant to ‘augment’ him or what capabilities it possessed. This was an invention of Haggar and the druids however, which meant there was probably more to it than just mechanical properties.

Shiro hadn’t been taken for any sort of combat for some time though after those surgeries. He was taken for tests and examinations to check how well he could control the prosthetic as a limb, as well as the regular physical exams he was subjected to. The change in routine was not to last, however.

The day came where Haggar would send guards to fetch him, and take him to one of the large open rooms he had come to learn as where they conducted martial experiments. He was unsure of what sort of opponent he would face. But, it was clear what they intended.

They wanted to know how he would fare in a fight with the prosthetic.

The guards unbound him, and he was allowed to walk into the center of the room. Shiro’s eyes immediately went to the large set of doors in front of him. Whomever he was to face would most likely come through there.

Farther away, through a pane of glass, he could see the High Priestess watching the spectacle as she so often did. Frequently, she would be in the company of one of her druids. The battle he was about to face today appeared to be no exception. Behind Haggar, he could make out the dark robes of one of the druids standing behind her, head turning in curiosity.

“Show me that you can wield the strength I have bestowed upon you, Champion.”

Shiro could hear Haggar’s voice echo across the room, though she remained behind the glass. For a moment, he could see her eyes more fiercely aglow with golden light. _More than likely he could hear her because of her magic,_ he thought.

“There is another warrior who has caught our attention. He is strong, but you most show me is what I have given you has made you yet stronger. Do _not_ disappoint me.”

He took a deep breath, his gaze fixing again on the door. Shiro would not falter. He cared little for Haggar’s approval, but he knew he would need it for his continued survival. _At least for now._ That, and he wanted to know just what it was that had been done to him. Now was perhaps his chance to get something of an answer.

_What curse had been set upon him?_

The large doors rumbled, sliding to either side to open the way as a large and lumbering figure made its way into the room. Shiro only had a few moments to observe and size up his adversary, but it was more than what he needed to ascertain what he was dealing with. Indeed, he was facing another gladiator like himself, already armed with a large blade in his thickly clawed hand.

A beedy set of black eyes fixated on Shiro, his other hand beating against his armored chest. He appeared quite humanoid, save for his Goliath-like stature and the white reptilian scales that covered his skin. Shiro hadn’t seen someone of his kin before. But the Galra empire consumed more of the known universe day by day, based on the whisper of soldier and prisoner alike.

Shiro was _quite_ familiar, however, with dealing with opponents who outclassed him in size and had much more sturdy defenses from the outset than he. Tactics already began taking shape in his mind, and for a brief moment, he looked to his Galra prosthetic.

“So, you’re the Champion,” his opponent growled, “I am Velrix. I’ve heard that your lust for blood is great. _But is it greater than mine?_ ”

Shiro’s feet slid against the metal floor as he took an offensive stance. His brow furrowed and his eyes widened. He would need to be fully immersed in his false persona for this battle, with judging eyes trained on him even more so than normal.

“Let’s find out. I think you’ll find the answer to that quickly enough when you start shedding yours.” He had learned how to speak in the manner that fit his mask. On the first day he’d donned it to save his crewmate, it was rough, a spur of the moment decision. Many months had given him time to refine the ruse, especially for moments like this where it counted.

“Hah! You face death so unflinchingly,” the other bellowed, “Good. I would hate to find out the fabled Champion was unworthy of the title bestowed on him.”

_Were it his choice, it was not a title he would have accepted._  In less than an instant, Velrix swung at Shiro in a heavy-handed arc, letting out a guttural roar that reverberated in his belly.  But Shiro took advantage of the slow speed of the attack and quickly dodged out of the way. However, Velrix would prove in the next moment he was not simply an opponent who was all brute strength.

His sword was hooked at the end of the blade, and when he missed Shiro’s waist, it put him in position to attempt to hook his feet.

“You’ll need to do more than be fast.”

Shiro twisted away from the blade’s path, but not without the sword grazing the side of his leg and ripping the fabric of his clothes to leave a superficial cut. Blood trickled down and seeped into Shiro’s clothes. It was far from a serious injury, but he had barely avoided it becoming so.

_He would truly need to keep his wits about him for this._

He clenched his fists, the prosthetic making a dull whir as his fingers balled together. Shiro quickly looked for an opening, swinging his metal fist at his opponent’s chest in an attempt to throw him off balance in return for his first strike. Little did Shiro know that he would be getting a glimpse of his new ‘power’ quite so soon.

As his fist hurtled into Velrix’s chest, it became sheathed in a harsh violet radiance. As the attack connected, not only was Velrix pushed back, but the center of his breastplate shattered, sending pieces of it cascading back through the air in the same direction. He roared, Velrix digging his free hand against the floor, rending the metal beneath him to stop himself from slamming into the wall.

Small puffs of smoke rose from the center, the edges glowing hot. Shiro was internally awestruck at the damage he had done. He looked upon the harsh light that sheathed his hand, wincing and groaning a moment from a flash of pain that shot up and across his arm. It made his body shudder, and for a moment, he reached to grab his pained limb.

Velrix bore his teeth. “You won’t push me over so easily! I’ll fell you as I have others, Champion!” He took only a moment to catch his breath before taking advantage of Shiro’s state to take another swing at him. His sword once more arced across, taking a swing at Shiro.

Shiro managed to notice in the nick of time to begin to dodge out of the way. However, he was too too late to avoid injury all together, and the blade left a slash across his chest. It cut deeper than the wound on his leg, crimson more prominently staining and soaking into his garb. But, he would not be deterred. Shiro had faced far worse injuries in the arena from opponents not unlike who he was facing now.

The metallic scent of blood mingled with sweat that began to form on his brow. The pain of his injuries lingered, but the jolt of pain in his arm subsided after a moment, and the eerie glow of his hand persisted.

_If his prosthetic could damage thick metal like the armor Velrix wore, then it would be in his best interest._ Shiro also observed that Velrix gripped ever tightly to his sword, which would make disarming him difficult. _However, if his weapon was destroyed, it would give Shiro an advantage in addition to ridding him of the use of his armor._

Velrix came at him with more attacks, most of them the arcing of his blade up and down and every which way. He would attempt to hook Shiro’s legs to pull him off of his feet. He seemed to alternate between big powerful swings and these attempts to create openings and keep his opponent off balance, Shiro observed. Velrix seemed the sort to look for when the opponent seemed distracted especially when trying to employ such tactics.

Shiro tried his best to avoid the attacks, taking in what information he could about his opponent and looking for possible points of weakness he could take advantage off. As always, he preferred to incapacitate enemies and injure them to the point they could no longer fight unless he had no other choice.

_For now, it seemed like his preferred possibility was still on the table._

He could not entirely avoid injury however. Indeed there were moments where Velrix would catch him off guard, and that was when Shiro took damage. Cuts and a gash or two began to mar his body, and his clothes became increasingly shreaded and soaked with red. All the while, he tried to take advantage of openings where he could.

With the initial blow to his breastplate, it made the armor Velrix wore weak to subsequent attacks. Another blow weakened his armor further, more pieces falling to the wayside and another hole formed. With a third blow, yet another followed. There was not only the energy, but enhanced strength behind them. _It seemed the prosthetic made Shiro more dangerous in more ways than one._

A couple of Shiro’s attacks had grazed his bare skin, searing the flesh and earning terrible shouts and roars of agony from Velrix. But, he was as relentless as anyone could be in his offensive against the other.

His determination in trying to attack Shiro was proving detrimental to his own defense, however. He seemed to care little for the fact that his armor was starting to fall to pieces in shards and tatters on the floor, some of the pieces smoldering from Shiro’s strikes. Such details did not escape Shiro, and he began to determine a plan of attack to effectively subdue him.

_As strong as Velrix was, and as clever as he was in regard to his offense, he did not try to maintain his defense and was letting it suffer as a result. With what damage he had taken, a pair of decisive blows once he was rid of his armor would would leave him vulnerable to a final attack._

_If Shiro played this right, then his path to victory laid before him._

“You’ve got guts, Velrix, I’ll give you that. But you’re forgetting something.”

Velrix brought up his blade once more, a thin coat of blood painting a streak across the flat of it. He breathed heavily, covered in wounds, but managed to smirk at Shiro’s pronouncement. He eyed the other, seeing him also covered in wounds and also breathing labored, beads of sweat forming even more on his brow.

“Is that so? I’ve been able to keep up with you, Champion, despite our difference in size. I’ve managed to catch you when you weren’t looking. As I see it, I’ve been accounting for your moves quite effectively.”

“Perhaps,” Shiro replied simply, unphased by his opponent’s reply. Instead of drawing attention to his armor falling apart however, he moved to finish the job. Shiro jumped to the side, fluidly moving and raising his prosthetic hand. He unballed his fist and swiped down at the remains of Velrix’s broken armor.

He had a feeling about what would happened based on the damage he’d inflicted earlier in the fight. As his hand came down and cleaved the armor with a sharp _hiss_ , he could see for himself his instinct was correct. Shiro did not stop to watch as the armor fell away and clattered to the floor. He took advantage of the brief moment of shock it caused his opponent and slashed across his blade, slicing the weapon in twain.

Velrix still gripped the hilt even as the blade of his weapon fell from his grasp. He let out a furious howl, glaring at Shiro with more murderous intent than any moment before.

“You BASTARD! You go for my armor, but also MY SWORD?”

“I’ve hardly been unfair, Velrix. I told you, you were forgetting something. And now? You’re wide open for me!”

Shiro followed through, continuing to move as Velrix attempted to lunge at him in a rage. He did his best to evade the other, and with his opponent compromised it made his dodge much easier than previous attempts. His eyes quickly spotted weaker points on his body, and Shiro did not hesitate. His fists came down with power and precision, both flesh and steel, using the threat of the latter to lead Velrix into a strike from the former in avoiding a fatality.

Velrix choked on a pained cry, violently stumbling back. One of the blows landed on his arm and he could not prevent himself from slamming into the wall.

“GraaAAH!”

Velrix started to slump against the wall, his body shaking. He slowly look up as Shiro came for him, letting out a blood-curdling scream as he went for his final assault. Velrix attempted one last swipe with the hilt of his broken sword, and another with his free hand. But Shiro evaded, and in that moment  he was certain Velrix could not avoid his last blow.

_So this was part of his new ‘power’. Yet he had a feeling that this was not the extent of it. Not by a long shot._

All the while, Haggar watched the scene play out from behind the safety of her observation window, the druid alongside her still at her side. A grin turned her lips, and her eyes narrowed as her gaze fixated on the two gladiators in the final moments of their bout.

“So it seems he can wield this gift I’ve given him. Good, then we can proceed as planned without any delays.”

“ _Indeed, High Priestess_ ,” her companion agreed, “ _Especially since important news has come regarding the search for Voltron._ ”

“Commander Sendak has located and secured the Red Lion. Yes, the Emperor confirmed such in our last meeting,” she reflected, “The scans of our patrols are also leading them back to the system where the Champion was first acquired with the human scientists in his company. It was suspected as much to begin with, but now it seems we’re getting confirmation a lion is located in that system, perhaps on the human homeworld.”

“ _The fact we’ve uncovered an Altean-blooded human since would be strong evidence to support that._ ”

“Perhaps so. But, It is wise his majesty headed my council that we should be thorough in our search of the sector. The presence of Altean lineage is supportive, yet it doesn’t confirm anything beyond the fact that there were bloodlines that escaped our emperor’s wrath. But, it seems as though we shall be in possession of a second lion soon. At this rate, our goals of taking Voltron for the empire will finally be realized.”

As the two spoke, another of the druids emerged on the other side of the room, approaching the two of them.

“ _Your holiness, I’ve come to report on my bout with the Altean-blood._ ”

Haggar took her attention away from the bout in front of her, but only for a moment.

“We now have data about her physical prowess and the recovery rate of both superficial and more serious injuries. Have you been able to fully awaken her power?”

“ _Not fully, your holiness. There continue to be temporary displays as in the first examination. They seem to be defensive in their mechanism. Either the subject hasn’t caught onto how to call forth this power at will, or more needs to be done to enact a final push.”_ Haggar’s eyes narrowed at the druid’s observations. However, they were not done. “ _I’ve also observed an improvement in her ability to evade attacks. It seems she has learned something from her last bout, but her tactics appear to continue to be strictly defensive._ ”

“That would not be unexpected, given the demeanor she’s displayed thus far.”

“Indeed, she remains quite obedient and fearful of those around her. I can only assume that using the Champion as a measure to ensure her compliance is working.”

The High Priestess turned her attention back to the fighters in front of her, smile having faded and given way to a more grim expression.

“By now, she should be terrified of him,” she said, “Perhaps I may have been too cautious in proceeding with the Altean-blood. _Alternative_ solutions may be required in order to fully rouse her dormant abilities.”

She paused, silence falling over the room for a moment before she spoke again.

“... How soon will the druidic assistants be performing another exam?”

* * *

Anna was beginning to lose track of how long she had been captive here. Shiro seemed to have a better grasp on time in spite of it all. _But her?_ She felt her sense of it slipping away, each day beginning to meld into each other in an ominous repetition.  When she was alone, the marching of the guards had become like a steady but dreadful melody, with only the interruptions to take her this place and that to punctuate it.

It didn’t help that they started putting her in with the druids again the second her injuries were confirmed to be healed. She was still far and away outmatched by them, but she doubted they were looking for her to defeat them. _That might deem her too dangerous to keep alive,_ she thought.

They were no doubt looking to bring forth the same reaction as in her first bout, when her body became sheathed in light and she was protected from a magical assault. Indeed, they drew that power from her, though it only lasted for a brief moment each time.

The thought hadn’t occurred to her that she might be able to call forth her power at will. Little by little, she had come to accept that it was real and a fact of her existence. But as far as she knew, it was completely reactionary.  It did make her wonder about her ancestors however, raising questions about them in her mind. Even after the time she had spent here, she knew very little about Alteans.

But one thing she could call on by choice was the advice Shiro gave to her in their time together. Frequently, his lessons turned out to serve her well, letting her stay in the fight for longer or avoid injury.

Ulaz continued to be the one to frequently attend to her wounds. Although once she was subjected to tests of combat once again, he started to treat her with unfamiliar salves that she noticed let her heal from her wounds at an accelerated pace. What had taken her weeks instead took a few days at most.

Ulaz maintained civility that at times seemed like kindness.  He also continued in his frankness, occasionally still saying things that gave Anna pause.

She continued to be returned to her cell, speaking to Shiro when the two of them were together. The day Shiro lost his arm had been a turning point. After such a moment of weakness and vulnerability, the desire to believe he was being truthful to her became ever stronger. Yet doubt still clung to her in the form of the gnawing fear that she was being played.

But she had seen him escorted from his cell the day he’d received his prosthetic. Soon after, she had seen his right arm gone and replaced for herself on those rare occasions where both were escorted from their cells at the same time.

Her doubt started to lose its hold on her. It was reinforced by his council in defending herself, and of the guard rotation and habits of her captors he had observed. He’d done nothing but try to help her, and _had_. Maybe, just maybe his confession of his fears in his panic had been genuine as it seemed.  Maybe he had indeed been genuine and truthful to her all this time.

_She was coming to trust Shiro._

And indeed, she’d meant what she had said. If his words were true and they ever escaped, she would do her best to help, if he would let her.

Another day came, where the two of them were in their cells. Both leaned against the wall that divided them, speaking to one another of simpler times.

“So it was your Grandfather that inspired your desire to become an astronaut then?” she asked. On this day in particular, both of them found themselves relating how they decided on their course in life.

“Not exactly. I had always found myself drawn to the sky, wanting to know what was up there,” Shiro elaborated, thinking on the memory with fondness. “But my grandfather could see it and he was nothing but supportive. He even went out of his way to take me to the world’s largest planetarium in Nagoya. It was just the two of us, heading out there all the way from Nagano.”

Anna nodded. “I’m sure he was proud of you when you were accepting into the Garrison and moved up the ranks.”

“He was. Before I left for the Kerberos mission, he sent me a letter saying as much. His only regret was that my parents weren’t alive to see it.” His voice grew a little more somber. “I hope he’s alright. Last I had heard he’d moved in with my aunt and uncle in Kyoto due to his health.”

Anna found herself frowning at his change in tone. She recognized a twinge of sadness in it. Shiro had briefly mentioned the circumstances of his growing up before- that his parents had passed away and his grandfather took him in. “Maybe we’ll be able to find out how he’s doing in addition to Keith and the others at the Garrison,” she responded hopefully. “I know I want to make sure my cousins are okay, as well as my parents and the rest of my family.”

“I hope so…”

As Shiro pondered his next thought, both of them caught the sound of the lockstep march of guards approaching their cells. The two of them fell silent, listening expectantly to see which of the two of them the guard was coming for.

When they got close, they were greeted by the sound of both of their cell doors being opened. There were times where the two of them would leave simultaneously to be taken to wherever the druids deemed. During these times, Shiro would take on his false persona, though he deigned to keep his interactions with Anna at those times to a minimum, fearing that he would scare her and undo his efforts to earn her trust.

But today, he would not be afforded the luxury. As the two of them were taken from their cells and bound, they were greeted by someone they had not expected to see, at least not here.

“Champion, I have been quite pleased with your feats with the gift I’ve bestowed on you.”

Both were struck when they were greeted by none other than Haggar, escorted by the guard that now surrounded the two of them. Between the two of them, Anna had yet to get a close look at the High Priestess, although she had seen her at times observing her from a distance or looking in from just beyond the door of the examination room.

She wore robes much like her druids, with the large billowing hood drawn over her face. But threads of white hair could be seen, as could her gaunt cheeks with red markings painted across. What was most chilling however were her golden eyes, seemingly devoid of both iris and pupil.

That was the one thing Anna had been unnerved by before. The sight of Haggar’s eyes watching, utterly cold and almost unflinching.

“As for you, Altean-blood,” she said, her rasping voice now directed at Anna, “The time has come for me to take a more direct hand in my research. You are the template from which knowledge of others of Altean descent will be drawn. I will know the extent of your power.”

Anna looked down at her feet, feeling a chill crawling down her spine that made her shiver  with dread. Shiro could see her disquiet visible in the way she moved. He could not afford to break character, but his mind searched for a way he could provide some measure of comfort without drawing attention to either of them. For now, he had to pretend. But, he could at least try to learn something while he was at it.

“Hey, is she your new favorite or something, High Priestess?”

Anna blinked, hesitantly giving Shiro a side glance. Haggar turned her head and squinted.  

“Jealousy does not become you, Champion,” she rebuked him, “But, you are correct to see her as a threat. You may yet test your mettle against her should her potential be unlocked.”

Shiro’s blood ran cold. _They would pit the two of them against each other?_ **_An untrained civilian_ ** _against him? Regardless of any details besides, he absolutely was terrified of and abhorred the idea of harming an innocent. Especially when they had come to know each other and had begun to grow an accord._ His brow furrowed and his bared his teeth.

_He wanted to discourage that notion, if he could._

“You’d have me fight this woman? Don’t insult me,” he snarled. “You think I see her as a threat? No. While it might be fun to torment such a spineless thing, I prefer to earn the taste of any blood I draw!”

Anna flinched at the way his voice sounded in that moment, how his face twisted. Her eyes widened and she instinctively shrunk away. _No_ , she thought. _This was an act, right? He said so while the anesthesia was still wearing off after he’d lost his arm._ But it was so convincing and the sound raked on her ears. The last threads of uncertainty clung stubbornly in her mind.

Shiro stepped closer to her, a sinister looking smirk forming on his lips. “Surely you don’t agree with her, do you?”

Anna felt terror twisting in her belly, an instinctual fright that pit itself against the hope in her. _But he hadn’t tormented her at all… He was lying, wasn’t he? Or was everything from before the lie?_ In that moment, she felt more _tormented_ than any other moment she’d been in his presence, save for maybe the very first.  She started to tremble, backing away from him a few steps.

“N-no,” she stammered, “Please stop!” _Please_ , she pleaded mentally, _she didn’t want this to be the real Shiro. She wanted the kinder Shiro, the one one who had been so gentle to her to be real._

“No?” he questioned, repeating her response, “No you don’t agree?” Shiro loomed even closer to her, and instinctively Anna raised her bound hands to shield herself from him.

Little did she know that at that moment, Shiro was internally tormented himself. This was far from what he wanted, but in that moment playing his part was all he could do. He could only hope he wasn’t simultaneously shooting himself in the foot as far as her trust of him was concerned.

Anna felt herself unable to give a response at first, overwhelmed by her conflicting emotions. _He was towering over her and he looked and sounded so terrifying to her. But he had been so kind to her and told her about himself._

In that moment, she realized that she had to decide which Shiro she believed was real and which was false. She only felt her body tense even more. Anna felt as though even her lungs felt taut, and she could only take in quick and shallow breaths. _Please, please…_

“Please don’t hurt me!” she pleaded with him, “I’ll say anything you want me to, just please, don’t… don’t hurt me…” _But_ rather than edging away from him further, Anna remained where she was.

As much as she wanted to run, she wanted to see what he would do.  But she would brace for the worst. She kept her hands raised. She averted his gaze, feeling like at any moment her breath might become trapped inside of her.

_Please, she wanted_ **_this_ ** _Shiro to be the ruse._

Instead of moving any further, Shiro stopped. But, he maintained the smirk on his face, raising an eyebrow at her and looking her over luridly.

“ _Anything? Now there’s a th-_ ”

“That’s enough, Champion,” Haggar finally interrupted the two of them. “You’d be wise to reserve any assumptions. This is all in the realm of possibility and not yet a certainty.”

Shiro huffed, looking as though he were reluctant to stop as he pulled away from Anna. Internally however, he was relieved that Haggar intervened when she did. Now, he could only wait to see whether the gamble he had just made would pay off. It seemed to him as though it might have, but he reserved himself for the moment.

Haggar squinted, looking to Shiro and then to Anna and back again. She gave a small harumph. “If there is a bout to be had, it will not be soon. There is still much to be done with both of you.”

It wasn’t quite the response Shiro had wished for. But perhaps it would leave him time to come up with something. Perhaps later he would discuss the matter with Anna when they were alone again.

_This was assuming he hadn’t frightened her to the point he had undone the goodwill that was built._

Haggar turned her gaze away from them and began to give instructions to the guards, mentioning that she would be acting in both Anna and Shiro’s examinations. It seemed that she was indeed intending on having a less distant role, from what the two of them could tell.

Anna was still trembling where she stood, her body refusing to unknot itself from the tension. _How could it when she was still filled with uncertainty and trepidation?_ She was grateful that Shiro had stopped in his approach of her when she had halted in her retreat.  She had taken a risk by forcing herself to stop instead of moving further away of him, to allow herself to see what he’d do instead of assuming he would raise a hand against her. _In that moment, she allowed herself to decide that she trusted the kinder Shiro to be the truth._

_But had she made the right decision?_

She started to take her hands down, and at that moment she swore she felt fingertips brush against hers. Anna turned her head quickly, startled by the sudden contact. For a brief moment, Shiro’s hands brushed against hers, awkwardly taking one of hers into his own and giving it a gentle squeeze before quickly withdrawing.

Her eyes went further up. For the briefest of moments the terrifying countenance of his from before had been erased, replaced by a much softer expression. _Did he look… worried?_

His lips shaped around words but made no sound. Anna raised an eyebrow confusedly, and he mouthed once more.

_‘I’m sorry’._

Anna blinked, unsure of how to reply. But before she could think of one, his face quickly returned to a more fearsome expression akin to before. She shuddered and looked away from him. It was then Haggar finished the last of her instructions and turned her attention back to the two of them.

“Now, escort the two of them to their rooms.”

Anna felt a hand from one of the guards come to firmly grip her arm, and soon she was being marched down the hall with Shiro walking alongside her, a guard gripping his arm as well. She kept her gaze averted, wanting to not draw attention to herself. Especially not with Haggar around.

Shiro was much the same. But his mind was occupied with concern for what state Anna was in after their exchange. Though a part of him still dread what might wait in store on the exam table that day. Though he was worried for both of him, were he to be completely honest.

The two of them were escorted down a long winding series of corridors until reach a set of examination rooms. It was then that they were parted from one another, taken to different  rooms across and down the hall from one another.

Shiro felt his blood quicken at the sight of two druids entering Anna’s exam room before being escorted into his and quickly tethered down to the table. A druidic assistant  in a black face mask entered with two guards at either side of him. He began to check equipment and various vials of liquid, while the guards took up station near him the door respectively.

_Were they going to perform another experiment? Or… was it going to be another operation?_ He struggled against his restraints at the thought of the latter. _He couldn’t stand the thought of yet another after what happened to his arm._

The assistant suddenly turned to one of the guards, holding up one of the vials at them.

“I’m afraid there isn’t enough of the first solution. If I’m to begin I will require at least another dose.”

The guard leaned forward, looking at the vial inquisitively. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience, sir. I could get another one from the stockroom.”

“Please do so. But, do not tarry too long. The High Priestess will be overseeing this and one other procedure today. Vrepit sa!”

“Vrepit sa!” The guard pulled their hand to their chest in the usual form of salute before leaving the room. With the pause in things, it left Shiro time to think on things, and time for fear and anticipation to start building inside of him. He feared what they would do to him this time, and what might be happening to Anna in the other room.

Other than the pair of druids who had entered the room after her, Haggar was the only other person there aside from Anna. The room was surprisingly sparse in terms of equipment, with only the table and a machine with a monitor off to the side. Stranger still was that the table was placed upright like a slab.

The druids fascened Anna’s arms and legs. She couldn’t help but squirm slightly, feeling the cold metal at her back through the fabric of her clothes and how the restraints felt uncomfortably tight around her wrists and ankles. She said nothing however, watching the druids work quickly as Haggar watched them.

“We are on the precipice of the empire’s most important victory,” Haggar remarked aloud, head tilting to more closely observe the work of her underlings. “First we found you, a human carrying the blood of Altea in her veins, and then one of our Commanders located the Red Lion of Voltron.

“And now, we’ve received confirmation from a patrol ship that there’s a radiation signature that matches that of the lions coming from your planet. The Blue Lion, in particular.”

Anna’s eyes widened. _So there was in fact a Lion of Voltron on Earth like they initially suspected? But that would mean Earth… her family, everyone was in danger from an attack by the Galra!_ She found herself squirming more against her restraints, choking down any noise of protest that she wanted to make. But Haggar could read her even so.

“There’s little you can do about it. But _you will_ serve your purpose in helping us be prepared for when we root out the last traces of our old enemy.”

The druids picked up a needle that was attached to the machine, appearing to Anna much like one that would be connected to an IV in a hospital. They cared nothing for her comfort, sticking her with little regard. Anna let out a yelp, pain briefly stinging her in the arm where she was stuck. The machine started to emit a dull buzzing noise, and finally the druids withdrew from her, standing back in the middle of the room.

Haggar began to step forward. However, the proceedings were brought to a halt when a guard suddenly rushed into the room.

“Your Holiness! I’m so sorry to disturb you, but there’s an emergency!”

Haggar hissed at him and raised a hand, electricity starting to crackle around it. “I am involved two very important procedures at this moment. What sort of emergency is it that I must be interrupted?”

“Surt has reported that several artifacts in the druidic collection have gone missing! They appear to have caught a suspicious guard in the ranks, but they have refused to say where the artifacts have gone and they’re claiming innocence.”

Haggar withdrew her hand, gritting her teeth and looking at Anna for a moment before quickly looking back. “If even one of the Druids of the Four Directions is struggling to get a confession, then _I will ensure the culprit divulges it_. I will not tolerate thieves, especially if they have infiltrated and stolen druidic artifacts!” She turned her attention then to the druids.

“I will _not_ however allow my absence to delay things. Proceed at once. I will return before this is over.”

Haggar swiftly left the room with the guard working to keep up behind her as the door slammed shut. As she was leaving Anna’s room, however, the guard who’d been sent away was returning to Shiro’s. The guard entered, hastily given the assistant a new vial like the one he had held out before.

“Excellent,” the assistant noted. “Now we can proceed. The operation will begin immediately.”

At his word, the guards began to prepare and move about the room. Shiro to grow even more fearful of what was to come. A wave of panic crashed through him, and he pushed and struggled even more against his restraints.

“No, no… no! You’ve already taken my arm!” he uttered unbidden, almost growling at the Galra surrounding him. “What more do you want from me!?”

One of the guard brought forth their version of a syringe, beginning to inject him with what he guessed was anesthesia. It was barely even a moment before he was already feeling woozy, his breathing becoming slower. But, before the guard could finish, the druidic assistant put out a hand and ordered them to stop.

“That’s enough,” he said sharply, “I want him awake enough to feel this.”

The guard withdrew. Even with what amount was injected, Shiro had trouble staying conscious. _Whoever this guy was, he seemed the sadistic sort to want to keep him awake._

But, no sooner had the guard turned away then a startling turn of events came about. The assistant lunged at the guard closest to him, slamming his head against the wall. The guard dropped to the floor, and soon the other who had just been walking away spun around. Shock slowed their movements, making the punches they threw against the suddenly rogue assistant ineffective. The other’s punches however were quick and powerful, and he quickly made work of them.

Shiro could barely keep up with the range of movement happening around him until both guards were on the floor. The assistant made haste to approach him, pulling out a small metal device and reaching for his prosthetic. Shiro at first found he could say nothing in response, between his own shock at the events that had just transpired and fighting against the small amount of anesthetic that was injected.

“There isn’t much time,” said the assistant, beginning to speak to him as he removed his mask and inserted his small device into a slot he opened in Shiro’s prosthetic. A small holographic map of the solar system briefly appeared above it, flickering in a blue light before fading. “Zarkon has located the Blue Lion of Voltron on your planet, Earth. You must take your fellow human and get to it before he does.”

Shiro’s confusion over the situation began to outweigh his panic from before. But he also continued to fight against going under, staying awake still proving difficult. When he failed to give a response, the assistant gave him a swift smack to the face, causing a jolt that managed to help rouse him.

“Wake up!” the other snapped at him.

“What are you doing?” The device was removed from his arm, and soon after Shiro found himself free of his restraints.

“I’ve set an explosive to cover your escape. So we must work quickly if we are to rescue your friend and get the both of you out of here. Once your friend is free you _must_ get to a pod.”

“Wait a minute…” Shiro quickly sat up, massaging his wrists as he got down from the exam table. His question came out slowly, an effect of shaking off the anesthesia. “Who are you?”

“I am Ulaz,” the assistant replied simply, beckoning Shiro to follow him to the door. He slid it open and looked either way to see if there were guards to contend with. “It won’t be long before Zarkon knows I’ve released you. So I need to disappear once you are both free. If you manage to survive, follow the coordinates in your arm. The Blade of Marmora is with both of you.”

_The Blade of Marmora? Did that have something to do with why this ‘Ulaz’ was acting as he was?_ _Did they have an interest in not allowing Zarkon to get his hands on the Lions of Voltron?_

“Why are you helping me?” he questioned him. “How the hell do you expect us to free Anna when there are two druids _and_ Haggar in the same room?”

Ulaz turned his attention briefly to Shiro, looking him straight in the eyes. “I understand your concern, and that will indeed prove difficult. I set up a distraction to call Haggar’s attention away, but we’ll still have two druids to contend with. But I have a way that we can get her out from under them.” He then moved quickly to answer his other question, his gaze unflinching from Shiro’s.

“As a fighter and a leader, you give hope. A gentle soul like your friend can do the same in her own way,” he answered solemnly, “And... she is descended from the last of the race that  _created_ Voltron.”

Shiro’s eyes widened a moment and he opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by the sound of a scream from down the hallway.

“Anna!” Shiro felt another wave of panic hit him, now from fear for Anna’s safety. He started to move, desperate to get to her so he could save her. But Ulaz grabbed his arm.

“Wait! I have a plan, I need you to-”

Before Ulaz could finished, the lights out in the hall began to flicker on and off. Distorted shouts could be heard from down the hall, ones Shiro recognized as belonging to the druids.

“ _She’s overloading the equipment! We need to go!”_

_“Damn it!”_

The druids materialized in the hall in a puff of smoke, their backs turned to Shiro and Ulaz. Both of them ducked behind a corner, watching the two druids as they started to bolt in opposite directions. A moment later, there was a crackling of electricity followed by a loud _BOOM._

“ _I’ll get the High Priestess, fetch the guard!”_

Soon the druids were out of sight, and Shiro and Ulaz stepped back into the hall, quickly moving to where Anna’s room was. Even from down the hall, they could see that the door to the room was wide open, sparks flying from the lock panel which was all but destroyed.

“I can’t believe it…” A gasp escaped Ulaz as he was completely awestruck by the sight. “They’ve fully awakened the magic in her blood!”

Shiro was equally in awe, but the emotion that overtook him at that moment was terror. He rushed towards the room, praying that he wouldn’t come upon the worst. He stopped just short of the door, looking inside as Ulaz silently followed after him.

_Please, Anna_ , he thought, _please be alright!_

 


	6. Returning to Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna and Shiro make a daring escape from the Galra, but Shiro is injured during their flight. Anna continuously worries for his well-being as they travel through space and back to Earth. Unfortunately, a terrible headache is not the only side effect of his ordeal. Eventually, the two of them return to Earth, and are greeted by a most fortuitous assembly from Shiro's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to finish this chapter slightly ahead of schedule, and I'm quite happy to say we are officially going to be moving into Season 1 territory next chaper. I did try to do a little research about atmospheric reentry here, but I don't feel like I did enough. Granted, this is science fantasy so there's wiggle room but, you know... It's always a nice feeling when you put in the work to know what you're writing about. 
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to give a quick thanks to Torpor and e_addi for helping me with editing and brainstorming ideas. Without your help and support, this story wouldn't have gotten as far as it has. Now, on with the chapter!

The druids had called forth magic into their hands, and with nowhere to run, she was completely at their mercy. She tried to hold in her terror, but it found its way out in the way she flinched against her restraints and clenched her jaw. Anna feared the idea that she was to be attacked with no chance to defend herself.  At that moment, the druids had loosed magic upon her, and she felt a tidal of excruciating pain wrack her body.

Anna cried out, finding tears already welling up. But the pain didn’t stop, and she could feel them continuously pooling magic into her. It only made the pain build, reaching to the point where she couldn’t keep her eyes open.

“ _We’re starting to get a reading of magic that isn’t ours._ ”

“ _Good! I can see her starting to glow as well. Maintain the current power level.”_

_It hurt. God did it hurt. A few more moments and they might just incinerate her or rip her in half it hurt so much._

All the while, she could hear the buzz of the machine, and smell the remnants of chemicals and the metallic smell of blood, things that no doubt had been in the room previously. Combined with the blinding agony she was in, it all became a sensory nightmare that completely overwhelmed her.

A piercing scream tore its way out of her, completely devoid of all meaning but to convey how much she wanted it all to just _stop_. She felt a ringing in her ears that began to drown out the noise around her. Any coherent thoughts were washed out by the overload to her senses.

But then, she suddenly felt it all come to a halt.

“ _What’s going on? What are those sparks?_ ” She could barely make out what was being said, not quite able to form her thoughts and piece together what was happening.

“ _Look at the readings! Her magical energy is spiking! It’s continuing to rise even after we’ve halted._ ”

Anna tried to open her eyes, but found herself blinded by a powerful blue-green light that forced her to shut them once more. In the background of the ringing in her ears, she could hear the buzzing the the machine breaking through, suddenly much louder than before.

“ _I don’t think she’s simply absorbing energy, look! Her aura is getting brighter in color and intensity. I think she might be-”_

“ _She’s overloading the equipment! We need to go!”_ She heard one of the druids plead with the other, the sound of their voices barely audible in the din of noise.

“ _Damn it!_ ”

Anna felt something building inside of her, fit to burst from every fiber of her being. In an instant, all sense left her, and everything turned white.

She was unsure of how long it was until her senses returned. There was first the sound of her own breathing, slow and shaky, the feeling of her chest rising and falling. Then there was the sensation of the floor underneath her, and instinctively she moved to stand. No restraints held her back, and to her surprise she could freely move all of her limbs. Her eyes remained closed, not wanting to take in everything all at once.

At last thoughts returned to her as well, and the first among them was her struggling to comprehend everything that had happened. Events and words started playing back in her mind. But, as she searched to make sense of it all, she heard movement in front of her that caused her to instinctively put up her hands.

_Was it the druids? She thought they left… were they back_?

“Please…” she begged, the words forming sluggishly. “Please... don’t hurt me... I didn’t mean mean to-”

“It’s alright, the druids have fled. You can recall your spell.”

“...Ulaz?” She recognized the voice, but it surprised her to hear it.  “Recall my spell? I… I can do that?”

In the midst of her disoriented state, what was said to her brought a sudden clarity. _‘Her aura is getting brighter. She’s overloading the equipment,’ they had said. She had been so overwhelmed by the magic they were pouring into her, but she knew they were trying to bring forth her power through it. Haggar had said as much before they had even begun._

_… Is that what happened?_

Ulaz and Shiro had entered the room, attempting to be balance swiftness and caution. It was completely in ruins. The monitoring machine off to the side sputtered and spat sparks, embers both igniting and dying on the floor and dark, smoldering patches covering the walls. In the center of it all was Anna pulling herself to her feet, the restraints on the upright exam table behind her busted and crackling with electricity.

At the sound of them approaching her, Anna immediately put up her hands and pleaded for her safety, thinking they were the enemy. The sight caused Shiro’s chest to become taut with guilt. But before he could speak, he was awestruck at the sight of white sparks emanating from Anna’s hands, and the appearance of glowing marking under her eyes.

It was one thing to hear from her of her unusual heritage and the abilities it afforded. But it was _another thing entirely_ to see it with his own eyes. _And this wasn’t exactly what she had described. Was this a_ ** _new_** _aspect of her power?_

Ulaz then spoke up, and responded when Anna questioned him in reply. As he did so, Shiro was struck that Anna called him by name. The question arose in his mind whether she had met him before.

“Alteans could fully command their magic, and now that the druids have fully awakened it, you can command yours.”

He recalled as of their recent conversations she briefly mentioned one of the druidic assistants treating her quite regularly compared to the others. _It would make sense to him that this assistant and Ulaz were one and the same._

Anna kept her hands up, her fingers trembling. “But… but I don’t know how!” she stuttered. “Everytime anything magical has happened it just… happened.” Her face remained turned away, her eyes shut tight.

“ _Anna_ ,” Shiro finally found his voice and began to approach her. “It’s going to be alright. Can you try and take a deep breath for me?”

“Shiro…”  _He was here too?_ Anna’s eyes finally fluttered open, looking to see for herself the power that now coursed from her. Even after everything she’d seen she couldn’t help but still be awestruck that this was real. _This was something SHE had done._

But after the moment had passed, she lowered her hands, struck by the fact he offered her the same help she’d offered him when he’d lost his arm. She could see him now, with that gentler demeanor that she had come to know.

_Yes, this was the real Shiro._ The end of their last interaction made her more confident of that. Anna nodded at him slowly, and closed her eyes again as she inhaled deeply. She focused on the thought of the sparks fading from her hands, of a calm setting  in. 

As she exhaled and opened her eyes once more, the sparks started to dissipate, and the glow on her face disappeared. 

“So… I can bring forth my magic at will now?” Anna blinked in amazement before confusion started to set in. “Wait,” she said, looking over at Ulaz. “Why are both of you here? What’s going on?”

“Unfortunately there isn’t a lot of time to explain,” Shiro apologized. “The Galra found another one of those ‘Lions of Voltron’ on Earth. Ulaz is setting us free so we can reach it before Zarkon does.”

Anna’s eyes widened with familiarity. “Haggar spoke of that just before she left. So then…” she began to feel a flood of mixed emotions. But, above them all, she was stunned by the implication of what was just said. “... We’re escaping? We’re going back to Earth?”

“That is precisely the case,” Ulaz replied. Anna shook her head, caught between hope and disbelief. She looked down at her hands that were perfectly normal now, devoid of the energy encircling around them a moment before. As she did so, Shiro’s expression shifted and he became a little more serious, with a firmer tone of voice to match.

“Anna,” he said, extending his human hand for her to take, “I know it’s a lot to ask of you, especially after what just happened. And… I understand if you’re not inclined to trust me after what happened earlier today. I truly am sorry. But, I need you to trust me for now if we’re going to make it out of here alive.”

There was a brief pause. Anna looked at the offered hand. Slowly, she took it, wrapping her fingers around his.

“I… I believe you, Shiro,” she said, determination growing in her voice,  “I trust you.”

Shiro couldn’t help the swell of relief inside of him at her words. Not only had he not ruined his chance, but she confirmed verbally that her trust had been earned. _It was all he had wanted from her since the day they met._ A brief smile grew on his lips. He gently squeezed her hand, hoping to reassure her.

“Thank you, Anna. I promise not to let you down.”

Ulaz stepped forward, beckoning the two of them to follow him. “I wish there was time for more explanation, but we mustn't tarry. And I need to be going my own way as soon as possible.”

As the two of them proceeded behind him, Anna’s eyebrows raised in concern at what he’d said. “So you’re not coming with us then, Ulaz? But then… what will happen to you?” She hoped that he didn’t intend to stay and be captured by Zarkon for his betrayal. _After all he did for her, and what he’d done for both her and Shiro, it would break her heart._  
  
Ulaz turned his head, his expression a sort that Anna wasn’t able to read at all. But, his tone of voice as he replied to her came across as soft and reassuring. “No, you will be returning to your homeworld without me. You are kind to be concerned, but I will be fine. I was here under a guise to begin with, I have some experience with hiding from watchful eyes.”

_Not all Galra agreed with Zarkon and Haggar then. It didn’t really come as that much of a surprise after the time she’d spent with him. That, and dissenting opinions existed in almost every circumstance._

“So then, you’re like Shiro in a way,” Anna remarked, “You’ve been pretending to be worse than you really are. The real you is kind!”

Ulaz gave a small chuckle at her remark. “Perhaps.”

“Well, I do have a lot of questions but… I guess we have to go, don’t we? Can I at least say thank you? For patching me up all those times and helping us escape?”

The three of them exited the room, Ulaz searching both ways to make sure there were no sentries to immediately watch out for. “There’s no need, but I appreciate it all the same,” he said, “Now go. Earth needs you… We all do.”

Anna moved her lips to bid him farewell. But before the sound could leave her, Ulaz darted away and disappeared into the shadows, leaving her and Shiro alone. She still held Shiro’s hand in hers, not really thinking much on the prolonged contact. Shiro pulled gently, gesturing to her the direction in which they should go.

“Alright, I’ve seen where the escape pods are a few times when I’ve been escorted this way. Stay close to me and follow my lead, okay? We may need to hide from patrols,” he warned her. Anna gave a small nod, at which he smiled slightly and nodded back. The expression faded quickly and he turned his attention ahead, beginning to guide her as the two of them began a swift trek down the hall and turned the corner.

Perhaps it was to their benefit that neither of them let go of the other just yet. Anna took notice of just how fast Shiro could move, and how much work it took for her to keep up with him. The two of them turned down another hallway, and neared the end of it when Shiro suddenly pulled her back against the wall behind a light fixture.

At that moment, the sound of the rhythmic march of the sentries echoed from just ahead. Anna pressed herself as closely as she could to the wall, watching as Shiro’s eyes followed the sentries that passed by them at the end of the hall. When they passed, Anna could hear Shiro breathing heavily. She squeezed his hand, a twinge of worry painting her features.

_Was he scared, or tired? Maybe both?_

“Are you okay, Shiro?” she whispered, the question leaving her unbidden. Shiro blinked at her. While his words and tone in reply were intended to reassure her, he gave a subconscious shake of his head.  

“I will be once we’re in the escape pod,” he whispered back in kind, “Right now, we need to keep going.” Anna nodded and the two of them left, continuing their flight down the hall and continuing on passed where the sentries had come. _So he wasn’t okay then?_ At that thought, she could only hope he was right, that getting to the escape pod would put his mind at at ease. She hoped it would put both of their minds at ease, at least for a moment.

The two of them came upon the entrance to a hanger, stepping back behind a cart of large metal and glass containers as another pair of sentries patrolled by. Shiro could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he watched them. The doors of the escape pods lay just ahead, and he knew he and Anna would have to be quick to reach them.

He waited and watched, a second pair of sentries turning the corner to intersect with the first. He let go of Anna’s hand, only as an extra precaution against the two of them causing a mishap that would make noise. When he thought the coast was clear to make a run for it, he motioned for Anna to follow him. Quietly she nodded, and quickly she went behind him, making a run for the pods.

Much to Shiro’s dismay however, he brushed against one of the containers on the crate as he ran, knocking it over and causing an audible thud. His face turned pale as the sentries immediately turned their attention to the two of them and immediately began to rush them. _It seemed they couldn’t avoid a fight, after all._

“Anna, go ahead of me!” he instructed her, rushing to slam the panel near the door to open the pod.

As his prosthetic made contact with the panel, the door slid open and a computerized voice announced that a ‘destination override’ had been accepted.  Anna scrambled as fast as she could to follow as he’d said, but found herself completely taken aback when Shiro started to grab one of the sentries and slam it onto the ground, smashing it to pieces.

_Was he always_ **_that_ ** _strong?_ She couldn’t ponder the thought for long however when two of the sentries came for her, attempting to gang up on her. Anna yelped and tried to get out from under them. At first, she felt like she was in the ring with the druids all over again, worn and helpless to protect herself.

_But wait, what Ulaz said earlier…_

Anna turned around towards the sentries and extended her hands. She pictured the scene of her hands from before, briefly closing her eyes to see it more clearly in her mind. Anna gritted her teeth, preparing for whatever was to happen.

She detected flickering and heard a crackling sound and when she opened her eyes again, Anna gasped in amazement at the sight of electricity once again dancing around her fingertips.  

“Stay back!” She pushed her hands towards the sentries, and the sparks loosed from them. The shock fried their circuitry, causing them to sputter and smoke and collapse to the ground in front of her.

Grateful of her success, Anna began to back into the escape pod. All that would be left would be the final sentry, and she intended to get behind Shiro and take it out when the chance arose. But no sooner had she begun to turn her head then she heard Shiro cry out.

Her eyes widened in terror when she beheld the last sentry having caught Shiro, attempting to restrain him in its grip.

“ **Shiro!** ”  Sparks continued to circle her hands, and she raised them to try and rescue him. “ **Let him go, you piece of-** ”

Before she could finish, a loud roar filled her ears, the sound quickly followed the fiery rush of an explosion, causing her to briefly shield her eyes. The blast slammed the sentry and Shiro both against the side of the door of the escape pod, causing a blow to Shiro’ head from the angle of impact. He fell into the escape pod short of collapsing on top on Anna.

“No! Shiro!” she cried, scrambling to his side as the sentry collapsed in front of them halfway through the door. She raised her hands to defend herself and Shiro, her spell still at the ready.

The sentry attempted to stand, but at that moment the door slammed shut, cleaving the mechanical guard at the waist. Sparks crackled around it for a moment and it spasmed before become a lifeless metal heap on the floor. The pod rumbled, and in seconds Anna felt the sensation of movement, bracing as the pod rocketed ahead and out of the hanger into open space.

The small craft shook, maintaining an incredible speed for several moments before finally slowing down. Anna at last took a breath, once again recalling her magic and letting it dissipate. Her eyes took in the vast sea of stars that now surrounded her just outside the window, before she immediately turned to Shiro still collapsed on the floor beside her.  Gingerly, she put a hand to his shoulder, attempting to help him turn onto his back.

“Shiro, are you alright? You hit your head and I’m…” Her words fell short when she found his eyes were closed. Panic began to tug at her chest as she felt for a pulse and tried to listen for his breath. Much to her relief she could find both, but it did little to abate her when she could not seem to rouse him at first.

“Shiro?” she pleaded, “Shiro, please! No no no no no…” _This was bad. If he hit his head, then there was a real chance he could have a concussion. And if she couldn’t wake him up, things could go downhill fast._ “Come back to me, Shiro. We’re on our way home. Just come back and stay with me, Okay? … Okay?”

He remained unresponsive for several moments. The tension in Anna’s chest only rose further. Her head began to feel light and swam with horrible thoughts. Anna was the only other person in that craft, and they were in the middle of space. _If  Shiro had a concussion, she was_ **_far_ ** _from qualified to give him proper medical attention._

“Okay, Shiro. I can’t really do a lot, but I’m going to try and do what I can to help. Please, I really need you to wake up and stay awake,” Anna continued, trying to keep talking to him. She had a feeling silence would only contribute to making things worse, and it was better than doing nothing. She looked around the craft as she spoke, a thought occurring to her as she did so. “I’m going to give your head some elevation and support. I don’t know if that’ll be of any help but I’d rather not have you with your head against the hard floor.”

Anna removed the purple overshirt of her prison garb, tossing it across her shoulder. She then attempted to reach for Shiro and gently pull him towards her. He was quite heavy and the angle of her sitting position made things difficult. She huffed and struggled but she did not relent, however.

“Why do you have to be so heavy? Why do muscles have to be so _heavy_?”

After what seemed like several moments of struggling against Shiro’s weight, she managed to pull him in close enough to her. As gently as she could, she brought his head to rest in her lap. She folded the overshirt and placed it underneath as a makeshift cushion. _Hopefully, just hopefully that would be helpful._

“There, that’s better.” A weary sigh escaped her, and for a moment she closed her eyes and breathed to try and calm herself. Anna had enough clarity of mind in that moment to know it wouldn’t help herself or Shiro if she continued to let herself give into a downward spiral of panic. She just had to try and do what she was able. _But god, if she couldn’t help but hope that they would get home to Earth sooner than later._

Anna found herself at a loss for words. But, she reached out in her mind, trying to grab onto the first topic that came to her. “Hey, you know how we’ve talked to each other about things in our past? Like we were talking before we left our cells about what inspired us to take the paths we did in life?” It seemed to her as good of a topic as any. “I had mentioned in that conversation how my Great Aunt was in part what inspired me but… I didn’t know that was what I wanted to do since I was a kid. I didn’t know what I wanted to do for a long time. But… I always wanted to know about things like history, economics, science, and I loved doing the research to find out all about them.

“… I’ve never been a social butterfly, not even close. I’ve often found interacting with people to be difficult because I’ve got a mind that doesn’t work like a lot of other people’s. But I like to help other people, and being a reference librarian was a way I could do that and put my love of research to use.”

Anna’s eyes moved back and forth between the scene of the stars outside and Shiro’s face. She searched for any sort of sign he could hear her, any clue that he would pull through the current ordeal. _“_ Unfortunately it doesn’t do me a lot of good right now. I wish it could though.” _She just wanted to know he would be alright._

Time passed and the craft continued on its course. Anna continued to try and speak of things she and Shiro had spoken of before, drawing back into the well of her memories. She had Shiro had discussed events and places they had seen, people they had met. It occurred to her just how different their lives were before all of this had happened. Yet this unexpected, fantastical fate had brought their paths to cross one another’s.

“For what it’s worth, I’m glad I met you, and that you’re not the terrifying killer the Galra said you were. You’re caring, patient, brave, intelligent, and earnest,” she found herself remarking,  “I don’t know what the exact qualifications are for someone to consider a person their friend, but maybe… could we be considered... friends?”

Her eyes been on the sea of stars in that instant. As her words faltered, however, she heard a faint groan and her gaze was immediately drawn back to Shiro. She saw his eyebrows twitch, his lips curling into a pained frown for a brief moment. Anna took his human hand in hers. Her other hand reached for his head, but she feared it would cause him pain and fell short, hovering above his temple. His head tilted towards her.

“Wh… Where… am I?” His eyes opened slightly. Anna sighed in relief, but she could still feel the tension in her chest remain. Her heart clattered against her rib cage as she tried to answer him. But he continued to speak. “Are you… ?” he faltered, a groan of pain interrupting his train of thought. Anna allowed her hand to barely touch his head, her fingers brushing away his white forelock.

“It’s alright. I’m sorry you’re in pain, Shiro,” she assured him, “Take as much time as you need.”

Shiro blinked slowly, brows knit for a moment before his expression softened. He had no idea where he was. But, in spite of being in terrible pain, he was grateful to see a friendly face. A rather _pretty_ one at that. _He wasn’t dead or dying, was he?_

 “Are… are you an angel? This sure doesn’t… feel… like heaven... ”

At that moment, an intense heat flushed her cheeks a bright red. Anna could swear she felt her heart rattling _even harder_ against her chest. _Calm down,_ she told herself, _he was simply delirious from hitting his head and coming to just then. Getting all hot and bothered wouldn’t help either of them._ Yet, she couldn’t help tripping over her words as she replied to him.

“No! No no,” she sputtered,  “This isn’t heaven. You’re not dead… you’re… v-very much alive! I’m not an angel. You’re in an escape pod on its way to Earth. We’re on our way home.”

Shiro winced at the throbbing from one side of his head. He attempted as best he could to get his bearings mentally.

He searched back in his mind to try and reach for what he could last remember, but it felt out of his grasp. Shiro felt he as though he were a diver in the darkened depths of the ocean, his memory hidden in the abyss. But he kept trying to recall it even so.

“... An escape pod?” he repeated Anna’s words.

“Yes! We escaped from the Galra.” Anna felt her heart sink. She had a strong feeling that his hit to the head might have affected his memory. Thus, she found herself asking the obvious question. “What do you remember?”

“The Galra,” he repeated her again. This time, as he reached into the abyss of his mind, he recalled the sight of a massive ship hovering above him, a light shining on him and feeling a force pulling him upward. He then remembered the cries of his crewmates, and in that moment, he found a small fragment of clarity. “The Galra captured me and my crew… on Kerberos, I remember. We were taken as prisoners.”

“Yes, that’s right!”

“But we escaped…? Does that mean… Sam and Matt Holt are here?” His eyes began to wander, searching for the shadows of others inside the small ship.

“No, I’m afraid not. You told me you were separated from them and didn’t know where they were. I wish that weren’t the case.” Anna shook her head. She hesitated, taking a shaky breath before she probed his memory further. “... Do you know who I am?”

It made his heart heavy when she answered him. He feared what might have become of the Holts if they were indeed separated from him and he had no knowledge of their whereabouts. But it scared him also that he couldn’t remember it. As moments passed he could clearly remember that day his crew was captured and everything before.

Shiro knew who he was. He remembered his life, his work, and the mission he and his crew had undertaken. Yet everything after seemed a blank. He could not recall what happened since, and that _terrified_ him. But, when the question of whether he knew who she was presented itself, he was determined to remember. He wanted to remember something, _anything_ of what happened since Kerberos.

“You are…” he trailed off, looking intently at Anna as he attempted to answer her question. There was something familiar about her, particularly her voice. Yet he struggled to place it. He was fairly certain he’d _seen_ her somewhere. _But it was definitely her voice that tugged at him the most. There was something about it, how it soothed him to hear her speak._

“Don’t try to strain yourself, Shiro. You’ve been through a lot,” Anna assured him, worry beginning to reassert itself in her features. “I know it’s probably a lot to ask. Why don’t you rest for now?”

“Wait,” he protested, fingers tightening around hers in a pleading gesture. “I do know you from somewhere. Just… just give me a moment, please!”

“Okay,” Anna answered with a nod, brushing his hair away from his face again before withdrawing the hand on his head. “I didn’t mean to rush you. I was just worried I was putting too much strain on you. _I’m really worried about you_ , Shiro.”

“It’s alright, really. I just… need to think.” Shiro continued to train his gaze on her as she leaned over slightly to look at him, blush beginning to fade from her face. An image started to conjure itself in his mind. It was only the fragment of a memory, a snapshot in time he could not recall the context of. But it came to him nonetheless. Two guards stood side by side with a prisoner in tow.

Their appearance began to take shape in his mind. As the image became clearer, his eyes took in her appearance, more and more things about her becoming familiar to him. _Yes, it was her. She was a prisoner of the Galra, too. But she wasn’t a member of his crew. She was frightened, and he had been frightened on her behalf._

The memory came into focus, and at that moment a name shaped itself on his lips.

“... _Anna_.”

A gentle smile tugged at her lips as tears bubbled in the corners of eyes. “Yes. That’s my name, Shiro. I’m Anna!”

He weakly smiled in kind. Her name started to stir in him all sorts of emotions to which he couldn’t quite connect to memories at first. The first and foremost emotion in that moment he felt, however, was relief.

“I’m glad you’re safe,” he said. Anna felt as though she detected a warmth in his voice as he said so, causing a little of the heat in her cheeks from before to return.

“I wish I could say the same of you. You hit your head and I’m worried you might have a concussion. I can’t really do much here all the way out in the middle of space.”

“My head hurts like hell and there are a lot of blanks in my memory. All things considered I’m worried myself,” he replied sympathetically, “But, I’m also worried about you. Were you hurt during the escape too?”

Anna shook her head. “Not really. I think I’m lucky in that regard, especially considering what the Galra have done to me in the past.” She looked down at Shiro’s Galra prosthetic, which at that moment was resting on the cold floor. “...And to you. Though even there, I think you have me beat.”

Shiro followed her gaze down to his arm, his eyes widening when he saw the prosthetic. He felt a sudden panic tighten his chest, his breath quickening as a result. “My arm!” He rose the metal arm into the air, suddenly keenly aware that all he could feel was the weight of it.

It was Anna’s turn to feel a tension in her chest, her heart pained at him having to experience the grief of his arm being lost all over again. “I’m sorry Shiro. While you were captured, the Galra took your arm and replaced it with that metal prosthetic.”

A flicker of a memory appeared in his mind. “I remember they took me in for an operation, and when I woke up my arm was gone…” The panic in him rose and fell, subduing his reaction. But the tension and the fear lingered even if muted by familiarity. “They were going to use me, I think. But, I can’t remember for what! Were they trying to turn me into a soldier for them?”

Anna’s eyes narrowed and she frowned. “I suspect it was something of that nature. They were using me as well as their research tool. From what you told me and what I heard the Galra themselves chatter about, they want to conquer every world in the known universe, and they’re not averse to destroying them, either.” She inhaled deeply, looking out the window as the ship continued to fly through the void of space. “But, Earth might be especially in danger right now because we have something they want called a ‘Lion of Voltron’. That’s part of why we escaped, so we could find it before they do.”

“Voltron! I remember that,” he replied, finding there was another fragment in his memory he could recall. “I think… it’s a weapon of some kind. If that’s the case, all the more reason to find it.”

“I agree. All the more reason to hope we reach Earth soon… in addition to making sure you’ll be okay.”

Something about Voltron seemed to strike a cord of familiarity in Shiro aside from what was said however. There were words that found themselves surfacing in his mind as he looked at Anna, words that he couldn’t assign a name to.

“... She is descended from the last of the race that created Voltron.”

Anna blinked at Shiro’s sudden utterance. “The last of the race that _created_ Voltron? Did I hear you right just now?” _What was he talking about?_ **_Who_ ** _was he talking about?_

“... Yes. I think someone told me that. But, I’m not sure who said it or where,” he reflected. Anna started pondering what was said. There were only two races she could think of that came to mind where Voltron was concerned. The Galra of course wanted the Lions of Voltron for their own ends. But, to her knowledge they were quite numerous. The only other civilization she heard of in reference to Voltron were the Alteans, whom the Galra had supposedly wiped out.

Realization hit her. Unless there was some other race that was integral in this she had yet to hear of, ‘the race that created Voltron’ was most likely referring to them. _If that was the case, the picture of the conflict between the Alteans and the Galra suddenly looked a lot clearer than before._ _...And by extension, she had a feeling she understood then the ‘who’ of that statement._

_It was even less a wonder then that Haggar had wanted to keep Anna as her guinea pig. It went beyond simply wanting to snuff out the traces of an old enemy or someone who wanted the same thing they did._

“Shiro,” Anna spoke seriously to him, “It’s obvious a lot of your memory is missing. But, it seems like you can remember bits and pieces with a little help. I think… there’s something else I need you to try and remember if you can.” She still worried she was perhaps putting too much strain on him so soon after him coming to. Yet, it was a way to keep the conversation, and hopefully keep him conscious.

“I’ll certainly try, Anna.”

Anna hesitated, swallowing thickly as she tried to think of the best way to phrase the question.

“Does the term ‘Altean’ ring any bells? Or maybe… ‘Altean-blood’?”

Shiro began to ponder her question, finding indeed that the words ‘rang a bell’ of sorts. He started to move his lips to speak and voice his train of thought aloud. However, as he did so, he was interrupted by a loud, sudden rumbling around them. Anna’s gaze shot up to look out the window, and her eyes widened as she saw the round sphere of a planet coming into view.

“That’s… that’s Earth!” Anna couldn’t help but be amazed. Not only had they reached their destination faster then Anna might have expected, but she was taken aback by the sight of Earth itself. It was the sort of view that the average person could only see through satellite images and pictures taken by astronauts who ventured forth into space. Shiro himself had been an astronaut, but Anna? _This was the sort of thing she thought she would never see with her own two eyes._

_No satellite image could do it justice._

Shiro slowly turned his head, almost as struck as she was. “How… how long have we been out in space? It took my crew months just to get out as far as Kerberos…”

“Months? I’m positive it hasn’t been even close to that long. Maybe several hours?” Anna didn’t really know how long it had been since they’d escaped. But there was no way it had been more than that.

“Incredible!” Shiro exclaimed. “Chances are... Galra ships have a more advanced thermal protection system and better shielding when it comes to atmosphere entry but… we should be careful, alright?”

Anna nodded. “So we won’t burn upon reentry and the ship should be sturdier when landing?”

“Exactly. Unfortunately that’s not a guarantee everything will go smoothly.” Shiro groaned. The pain had lessened somewhat, but he felt it flare up again as he tried to sit up and remove himself from Anna’s lap. “Can you… help me up? We should get to the chairs at the front of the pod and get secure. Otherwise there’s a chance we’ll get knocked around when going in.”

_Chairs?_ Anna perhaps had seen them before but had been too preoccupied with Shiro to make a note of them.

Anna quickly shifted around to pull him up, Shiro shakily getting to his feet as he used her grip as support. Still hand in hand, the two of them walked over to the seats he’d pointed out which where just short of the window. Anna was careful in helping Shiro down, only letting go of his hand when he was comfortably in his seat and fastening the seatbelt attached.

“Safety first even in space, eh?” She followed up in taking the seat next to him, starting to fasten hers as well as the craft swiftly made its approach. The ship rumbled around them even more as it pierced into the atmosphere, beginning a rapid descent.

“Even in space.”

The ship accelerated, causing Anna to instinctively dig her hands into the arms of her seat. She closed her eyes and braced for impact. Shiro’s body language was more relaxed. Even if this was not a human craft, reentry scenarios had been a part of his training, both as an instructor at the Garrison and for the Kerberos mission itself.

However, he couldn’t help tensing himself once it became clear the craft wasn’t slowing down. _At this rate_ , he realized, _they were going to have quite the rough landing._ It was his turn to close his eyes and brace for impact.

The escape pod hurtled towards the ground, sky rushing past them. Shiro and Anna were jostled violently in there seats as a terrible screech filled the ship, punctuated by a sudden and deafening _CRUNCH._

After that, the ship finally came to an abrupt halt. Several moments passed. The sound of air whistling around them replaced the din that proceeded it. Anna sneezed, feeling as though she could smell dust from somewhere when she hadn’t before. Shiro however was the first to open his eyes.

He was greeted with the side of a large formation of rock directly ahead and off to the side just beyond the window. The stars of the night sky loomed overhead. He slowly turned his gaze to see the state Anna was in as he attempted to catch his breath. She appeared understandably shaken, shuddering in her seat with her eyes still tightly shut.

Shiro began to reach for her, hesitating a moment. “Are you alright?”

Anna’s eyes shot open and she looked from side to side, sighing in relief at the realization that it was all over.

“I feel like I’ve been shaken in a cocktail mixer,” she replied honestly, a slight resignation in her voice. “But, I suppose I could be worse off. What about you?”

“None the worse for wear,” he answered simply. Realizing she hadn’t reacted to his extended hand, he thought perhaps the gesture was unwelcome and withdrew it.

Though in truth it was simply the fact that her attention was taken by everything else at that moment and it escaped her notice. Anna started looking around with more curiosity, finding herself inquisitive despite the fact her head felt swimmy and her hands were trembling.

“Where on Earth do you think we landed? Wherever it is, I hope it means we can get a doctor to look at you soon.”

At that moment, the faint hum of engines began to fill their ears. The sound grew louder, causing the both of them to fall silent. They waited and listened, hearing the noise continue to increase in volume until it became a dull roar. A bright line shined through the window of the craft, causing the both of them to look away.

Just outside the ship, vehicles began to swarm around it. People poured out of them, descending on the escape pod in an attempt to pry open the door.

From inside, Shiro and Anna could hear muffled shouts, banging, whirring, and hammering noises just beyond the door in back of the ship.

“People found us that fast? What on Earth?” Anna looked upon the door, nerves and anticipation wracking her both. Shiro weakly turned his attention to the door as well. “Or I guess it’d be more accurate to say _who_ on Earth.”

The door was forced open and a figure stepped inside. Anna gulped, hoping whomever it was would be friend rather than foe. _They had certainly had enough foes to deal with for one day._

Shiro watched them, and as they stepped into a light where he could clearly make out their appearance, he recognized the form of a white hazmat suit with black and orange accents.

“I don’t believe it… _it’s the Garrison._ ” A part of him truly was in disbelief. _Of all the places the ship could have wound up, it was where the Galaxy Garrison of all things could reach them? And so quickly?_

Anna felt her heart nearly stop. _The Garrison? As in the Galaxy Garrison? As in the very academy where Shiro taught before his mission?_

The suited figure looked to one side and to the other, immediately fixing on Shiro.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” They immediately turned around and called to someone outside. “Commander, there are two people in here! And one of them is one of the missing crewman from Kerberos!”

A faint, gravelly voice answered back. “Only one of them is from Kerberos, lieutenant?”

“It’s Senior Officer Shirogane, sir! And there’s a woman with him!”

Shiro immediately recognized the voice outside. Though he had not heard it in some time, he would know that voice anywhere. _Commander Iverson_ , he thought. This felt less like some strange coincidence and more like some predetermined twist of fate. He felt another swell of throbbing in his head, a pained grunt escaping him.

_As much as Anna wanted him looked after, there was a more pressing matter. If they didn’t tell the Garrison about the Lion of Voltron and try to find it, then a possible concussion on his part was the least of their worries. Anna, the Garrison, and everyone else would be in grave danger._

_He would allow himself to go to the wayside before he let someone else get hurt._

 


	7. A Timely Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things do not go as well with the Garrison as Shiro and Anna hope. Fear is thick in the air, and both groups have a different goal in mind they wish to accomplish. However, the proceedings are interrupted when a strange explosions draws the attention of the commanding officer away. It is then that Anna has a fateful encounter with yet another figure from Shiro's past, as well as new faces whose fates will also become intertwined with Shiro, as well as herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I technically finished this one earlier but do to real life shenanigans this wound up being posted on schedule rather than ahead. I think while I am going to consult Voltron for character's general speaking patterns and the chain of events, I'm going to work and try to avoid entirely copying down events word for word. However, I do intend to kept the integrity of canon where possible unless there's an intentional diversion.

The series of events that followed their discovery by the Galaxy Garrison proceeded at a breakneck pace. Shiro and Anna both found themselves whisked away from the escape pod, the craft itself being loaded onto a truck. As for themselves, an assembly of men and women from the Garrison escorted them as quick as they could inside a spacious medical tent that they erected near by. Only those in hazmat suits were allowed inside the space, with the uniformed officers staying outside to either guard or to examine the site.

Inside the tent, machines and monitors were set up all around, flickering and buzzing as Garrison med-techs circled the space. The escort walked Shiro over, laying him in a stretcher they arranged at the center of it all to be used as a makeshift exam table. As for Anna, a chair was placed near the strecher, and she was asked to sit there until their commanding officer came in.

As grateful as Shiro was to have the Garrison come to their aid, he continued to be concerned that the priority of finding the Lion of Voltron was greater. A conversation about that needed to happen first and foremost. He could readily recognize several pieces of the equipment around the room, and it didn’t take him long to get an idea of where the Garrison’s priorities lay.

He turned his gaze to Anna. She had barely taken her eyes off of him since he’d awoken in the escape pod. Her worry had made itself readily evident when she had spoken before as well as in that moment in her features. Though he appreciated that she cared, she was the one other person who understood just what was at stake.

Shiro still only remembered bits and pieces from his captivity, but what little he remembered and what Anna herself had shared in order to refresh him were enough.

“Anna,” he spoke her name to get her attention. She perked up, leaning in slightly as he gave her a serious look. “We need to tell the Garrison about Voltron. If there’s a Lion on Earth then there’s more of chance the Galra will find it the longer we spend.”

Anna frowned. “I know, Shiro. I’m worried about it too,” she tried to reassure him. “If we can get the Garrison to help us search, then it’ll be a big help. I’m sorry if it seems like I’m not treating it with the severity it deserves but… I don’t want anything bad to happen to you. I consider you my friend.” She hesitated. “O-or at least I’d like to.”

Shiro felt a small, pleasantly surprised smile tugging at him. Something about hearing her say that filled him with an inordinate amount of joy. _It was one of those feelings that was perhaps yet tied to memories that still remained out of reach._ “I still can’t remember a lot about what happened but it makes me happy to hear. I would like that too. ...Did we not consider each other friends before?”

Anna averted her gaze, expression saddening for a moment. “We didn’t really get off to a good start, you and I. It took me a while to warm up to you because I was scared of you at first. I didn’t trust you.”

Shiro frowned. “... I scared you?” He tilted his head, wincing a moment as another shot of pain wracked him. It was getting better, little by little. But he still felt it coming and going.  “I’m so sorry I did that. Is it okay if I ask what I did that scared you?”

He felt as though he were on the precipice of remembering that piece. Shiro had managed to remember Anna herself, that she was a fellow prisoner who was captured later and that she was a civilian and not part of the Garrison. He also remembered that he had wanted to keep her safe, but the rest of it eluded him.

“I understood why you did it in hindsight but… you sometimes pretended to be scary. To protect yourself. And before we escaped, I think you pretended again because you were trying to protect me too.” Anna blinked, realization hitting her. “I think that’s a big part of you. You’re protective of other people.”

“I see,” said Shiro. Though, when she made her observation, he couldn’t help but smile a little bit wider. “Maybe so,” he concurred, “... Perhaps I find it fulfilling to protect people. And right now, it’s what I _need_ to do.”

As he finished his reply, he was the first to notice another person in a Hazmat suit enter. At first he thought Commander Iverson had come, but it wasn’t him. The person entering wasn’t tall enough. That, and once they spoke, it was clearly not his voice.

“Ma’am, I’ve come to ask a few background questions,” they addressed Anna specifically. Shiro listened and from what he could tell he was hearing the voice of someone he didn’t recognize. _More than likely someone who joined the officer’s ranks after his abduction._

“U-um… alright. Please, what would you like to know?” Anna turned away from Shiro, but refused to take her eyes off of him for long. Her gaze found its way back to him for small moments at a time as they asked her general questions about who she was. It came as no surprise to either Anna or Shiro that those questions would be asked. After all, Anna was not part of the Kerberos mission. No doubt it would raise questions, particularly considering Anna wasn’t even an astronaut or of any military rank.

Shiro listened to the questions asked, watching Anna’s face go through a series of emotions as she answered them. He couldn’t help but wonder how much longer it would be until Commander Iverson would enter. _They had said it would be soon, but with what little time there was, it made him anxious that he hadn’t shown up yet._

As the conversation wrapped up, however, another entered, much taller and stockier than the Garrison officer interviewing Anna. He spoke gruffly, first questioning the others in the room about what they had discerned on Shiro’s condition.

“What do your initials tests read on Officer Shirogane?”

“Sir! He appears to have suffered a head injury and has lost color in his hair. He also seems to have lost a limb that’s been replaced with a sort of… cyborg prosthetic, sir. But, his vitals show no abnormalities from what we can tell.”

 _Yes, under that suit was Commander Iverson,_ Shiro observed when recognizing the voice.

“So, what’s the name of our unknown here?” He inquired the interviewer next who was going over the answers Anna had provided. They swiftly gave the commander a salute, stepping to the side to let him through.

“Anna Spurling,” they reported, “Age 25, Caucasian, Female, originally from Fargo, North Dakota and of no military background. Both parents are alive and she has extended family but no siblings to speak of, according to the answers she’s provided.”

“So, she’s no alien, then.”

 _Mostly._ Anna didn’t expect to be divulging that here though, even though she had tried to help Shiro remember it earlier. They were Shiro’s fellows in the Garrison, but that didn’t guarantee they would react well to that information. _Well, at least not at this stage_ , she thought.

“But, that raises some questions.” Commander Iverson approached her. Anna found herself shifting in her chair, trying to assume a more upright posture and attempt to look somewhat composed. She was not the master actor that Shiro was, however, and her nerves came through in how her hands shook and her brows knit together. “Mainly,” continued the commander, “How in the Sam Hill did you wind up on an alien ship with our missing pilot?”

Shiro watched her, concern lifting his brows as his eyes set on her trembling fingers. Anna glanced his way a moment before she answered. Shiro gave her a reassuring nod, hoping it would help put her at ease. _Her nerves would no doubt make the commander nervous as well, and right now, that wouldn’t make things easier for anyone._

“You probably wouldn’t believe me if I told you sir,” she answered frankly. “But, the short version of it is… well… I was abducted by aliens, sir.”

“Is that your story?” It was apparent in the commander’s voice that he was skeptical. “You realize if you told anyone else that they’d send the men in white coats to get you?”

“Y-yes, I know, sir.”

“Let me put this into perspective for you,” the commander related, “A year ago, we sent three of our men all the way out to Kerberos on the edge of the solar system. Then one day they vanish without a trace. Then the pilot returns in a ship that is clearly not ours, with a cyborg arm and a mystery woman in tow, but none of the other crew. Tell me, what would you think in my position, ma’am?”

Anna was silent for a moment, contemplating what he’d said. She was somewhat sympathetic to his position, but his tone of voice made her feel as though as there was aggression and apprehension on his part. Whether it was meant, she couldn’t discern.

“I...I wouldn’t know what to think, Commander Iverson. I suppose I wouldn’t readily believe the story of an alien abduction and I’d be tempted to find an answer close to home,” Anna answered thoughtfully. “I understand. I know how ridiculous it sounds, but it’s true! I mean, look at Shiro and myself! Look at our clothes, Shiro’s arm! The ship!”

Wanting to support her, Shiro felt compelled to speak up. “She’s telling the truth, Commander Iverson.  I can verify her story.”

“I’d like to believe that, Shirogane,” the commander said, turning his attention to him, “But-” He cut himself off before turning back to Anna. He folded his arms.  “I’m indeed more inclined to think of an answer closer to home.”

Shiro felt something tighten around him, and he realized he was being strapped into the stretcher. He felt a seed of panic begin to grow inside him, looking quite alarmed as he saw one of the med-techs fasten him in.  “Wait, what are you doing?”

“I want you to be questioned in more detail, _alone_ ,” the commander dictated before turning back to Shiro, attempting to dissuade him,“Calm down, Shiro! We need to keep you quarantined until we run a few tests.”

Anna’s eyes widened and she looked to Shiro. “But-”

“Commander, please, that’s not necessary! Anna can be trusted,” Shiro implored him, starting to raise his voice in growing agitation, “And I understand we have protocol, but there’s no time! The aliens who captured us are coming. _We have to find Voltron! It’s a weapon and we need to find it before they do!_ ”

Shiro felt his head throbbing again in his rising state of alarm, his gaze unable to steady. He struggled against his restraints, watching in terror as Commander Iverson called for the still present interviewer and motioned to them.

“Go get someone to escort Miss Spurling to a seperate tent. She will undergo testing on her own as well as questioning. She is to be held there until further instruction.” The interviewer nodded and saluted, swiftly departing from the room.

“No! No, don’t take her!” Shiro pleaded, “She’s done nothing wrong, please! She needs a doctor, not an interrogation.” _They weren't listening to either of them! Damn it,_ he thought, _if he could get out of his restraints, he could try and at least do_ **_something_** _._

“Shiro!” Anna attempted to reach for him before having her arm pulled back by Commander Iverson. He kept her at bay, forcing her to step back and stand from her chair. The sight only made Shiro struggle even harder against the restraints, hoping that if he could break free he could reach her.

“Commander!” He huffed and grunted and his head shook from trying to free himself. “You have to listen to me! You can trust her! Ngh… _They destroy worlds! Please, there’s NO time!_ ”

“Commander Iverson, please, he’s hurt! He needs a doctor far more than I,” Anna begged. “… If I agree to go, will you listen to what he has to say?” She stood up a little straighter, attempting to be more assertive. “This is important! These Aliens are coming and a lot of people are **_going to die_ ** if we don’t do something about it.”

“Anna, no! You don’t need to-”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but that’s not how this works.” Iverson turned to the others in the rooms gesturing to one of them. “We are dealing with far too many unknowns to go around breaking all sorts of protocols and regulations.”

“Sir?” One of the med-techs cut into the conversation, awaiting the commander’s orders.

“Put Officer Shirogane under until we’ve run our tests and we know what _that thing_ can do.”

“No!” Shiro protested. “No no no no, don’t put me under! Please, there’s no time!”

“Where’s that escort?”

Shiro continued to fight even as the med-techs held him still and injected him. He felt himself fading fast, but even so, he continued to plead, calling out for Anna as he slipped away into unconsciousness.

“Anna ...!”

Anna wanted to reach for him once more, and started to do so out of reflex. However as she saw the eyes of Commander Iverson trained on her, she stopped and withdrew her hand. She did not move from where she stood in spite of her hesitation, though. Anna wished to remain at Shiro’s side for as long as she could. _In truth, she didn’t want to be taken from his side, even if she had offered to go willingly for his sake._

_They had been in this together, and now perhaps they had come to be friends. Anna wanted to see this through to the end with him._

Shiro kept his eyes on her to the last, but after so much struggle he succumbed and they closed. Anna however did not take her eyes away, even as she saw Commander Iverson begin to approach her.

“Miss Spurling, I must ask you to step away from Officer Shirogane.”

“Must I?” she asked, looking up to him with a beseeching expression. “Commander Iverson, if you can do nothing else, would you not allow me to stay near him until your escort for me comes?”

The commander shook his head. “The med-techs need to get a closer look at him. You’ll be in the way unless you stand back.”

“O-oh… I see.”

Anna reluctantly acquiesced, taking a few steps back from the stretcher as a med-tech took the spot. Commander Iverson tilted his head, as though he were viewing her with some curiosity.  Before he could speak, a faint _whoosh_ came from outside the tent. The noise was succeeded by a thunderous and instantaneous roar, much like that off an explosion. Light flashed from just outside, temporarily halting everyone in their steps and causing Anna to shield her eyes.

“What was that!?” Commander Iverson turned around at the sound of footsteps rushing towards him. He turned to see an officer not in a suit coming to a stop in front of him, panting and clutching their knees. “This is a quarantined space, Officer! You could be contaminating it!”

“I’m sorry sir, but there’s been a series of explosions just outside! We don’t know what caused them but we’re going out to investigate it now.”

“I heard those explosions,” the commander huffed, looking at Anna a moment before back to the officer, “If they’re hostile persons in the area, it’s my responsibility as commanding officer to head the investigation. I’ll be coming with you.”

He then turned to the med-techs, instructing them to continue until he returned. Anna stiffened as she heard him barking orders, wondering as to what she was to do while this sudden disturbance was happening. _What if it was the Galra, come to take the Lion of Voltron? Should she offer to come help? Wait… no, then she would be leaving Shiro alone and they might try to recapture him_ , she thought.

“Wh-what should I do, sir?” she asked, taking her arm away from her face.

The commander finished dictating to the other and craned his neck. “Until I get back, you are not to move from this tent. You are also _not_ to interrupt the med-techs, is that understood? You _will_ still be escorted to a seperate tent once this is deal with.”

Anna folded her arms, wincing at each word that was emphasized.

“Yes, sir.”

Commander Iverson disappeared with the officer through the entrance, leaving Anna alone with the med-techs as they examined Shiro.   _Yes, it was better for her to stay here. Then she could protect Shiro if it was the Galra having come for them and the lion._ Nonetheless, as she thought this she couldn’t help but worry about what was happening and whether Commander Iverson and the rest of the Garrison would be alright. If it was indeed the Galra they had to contend with, then they would be going up against terrible odds.

_People might die… perhaps staying here wasn’t the best option after all. But what about Shiro? No, no! She couldn’t leave him. Especially not if it was the Galra._

As she battled with herself in her mind, the med-techs circled around Shiro, examining their monitors and reading other equipment they had brought into the tent. They chattered with one another, and as moments past they became increasingly aghast at what they were finding.

“Look at this,” one of them said, nudging another as they presented a small scanner to them, “The readings here are off the chart. Whatever’s powering his prosthetic is pretty potent!”

Anna heard a quiet shuffling from behind her, causing her to shift her attention briefly away from Shiro and the med-techs. For a moment, she thought it might be Commander Iverson returning, or perhaps her supposed escort. When she looked towards the entrance of the tent, she realized rather quickly that it was neither of those things.

In fact, standing there before the lot of them was a lanky young man with a black rattail mullet and wearing dark clothes, save for a bright red jacket. His face was covered in a bandanna, his eyes narrowing at the med-techs as they suddenly stopped in their proceedings in response to his presence.

“This place is restricted to authorized personnel only. You are not permitted here.” One of the med-techs put themselves between the stretcher and Shiro. Anna raised her hand to try and protest, wishing to know who this young man was and why he’d come into the tent. However, the med-tech was quick to put a hand out in front of her.

The young man started to raise his fists and took an offensive stance towards the med-tech, bringing one back to take a swing.

“Hey!” They dodged, attempted to swing back as the others joined in to try and get a hold of the young intruder.  Anna found herself in shock, unable to make sense of what was happening at first. However, she found herself instinctively backing away towards the stretcher, her gaze worriedly flitting to Shiro who yet remained unconscious.

The young man was dextrous and almost blindingly fast, throwing quick and forceful punches at the med-techs. He dodged them, going in for critical hits that one by one downed each, until the three of them lay subdued. Anna’s eyes widened, both amazed and terrified at what he could do. _Whoever he was, he was certainly capable of holding his own in a fight. More than capable, in fact._

As he approached her and Shiro, however, a thought occurred to her that made the events around her fit together.

 _Wait a second._  “Were you the one who caused those explosions outside?” She found herself clutching the side of the stretcher, worried that she would be his next opponent. _The last thing she wanted right now was a fight. But for Shiro, she would fight if she had to._

To her surprise and relief, the young man paused for a moment. He then moved away from her slightly, circling around to the other side of the stretcher.

“Yeah, that was me,” he replied simply. He leaned over the side of the stretcher, turning Shiro’s head towards him. His eyes widened with recognition.

“Shiro?”

“Who are you? Are you... here to help us?” Anna asked with hesitance. It was a bit strange to be thinking of him as possibly _helping_ . She had thought of the Garrison as being the ones who had come to their aid. _But what they were doing wasn’t exactly what either she or Shiro needed. They wished to poke and prod and interrogate them when what they needed was help, both for themselves and to locate the Lion of Voltron especially._

_As much as she didn’t want to get herself or Shiro in trouble with the Garrison, they couldn’t stay here._

“You’re wearing the same clothes,” he remarked, pulling out a knife and cutting Shiro loose.

“Yes, both of us were imprisoned together by the aliens that captured Shiro and his crew.” Anna responded, a bit confused that he didn’t readily answer her question. “They experimented on us both and they’re the reason Shiro has that metal arm.”

“I see.” He blinked for a moment, looking at her in silence for a moment. “I’m Keith. I was here to see what it was the Garrison found… looks like they found you and Shiro.”

“Keith…” Anna repeated the name, surprise hitting her as she recalled the name from her many conversations with Shiro. “You’re Keith!” _This young man was the same cadet Shiro had befriended and personally recommended to the Garrison._  He tilted his head, surprise and confusion both coloring his face. Anna shook her head, realizing she owed him an explanation. “I-I’m sorry. Shiro has spoken often of you. That’s how I recognize your name!”

Keith maintained a befuddled expression as he stared at her. “He talks about me?” He briefly turned his attention to Shiro, attempting to pull him up and hold him with his arm draped across his shoulders before turning back to her. “Wait, who are you?”

She introduced herself, attempting to surmise her situation with Shiro. “My name is Anna. I was captured at a different time but wound up in a cell right next to Shiro’s while we were prisoners. We escaped together and I want to do whatever I can for him. Our situation is dire and we need help!”

Keith gave a simple nod, adjusting his hold for a moment. “Alright then,” he addressed her, turning towards the exit, “Follow me, I have a hoverbike waiting outside. Can you hold him for me when we get that far?”

Anna flushed a little at the idea of holding onto someone like Shiro who dwarfed her in size. But, she reminded herself now was not the time to let herself be daunted. “I’ll do my best to. Now, let’s go.”

“Woah, hold on!” Another unfamiliar voice came from directly in front of them. Anna flinched, worried for a second it might be an officer of the Garrison having come upon them. However when she turned her attention away from Keith, she was greeted by the sight of three more young faces. Two of them stood just at the entrance at the tent as one approached Keith, pulling the stretcher aside.

The first of the two in the back was a youth only a hair below Anna in height and slight in build, rather pale and sporting ginger hair. They wore glasses, along with a green and white pullover and shorts. Next to them was a taller and broader young man with longer black hair and a darker complexion, wearing a green vest over his yellow shirt and matching pants.

The one who approached seemed to be a young man around Keith’s age and a similar height and build, with short brown hair and a deep tan. He wore jeans, wearing both a dark green jacket and a white hoodie over a t-shirt.

_If Keith was a Garrison cadet, was it safe to assume these three were as well?_

“Nope, no no no no. No you don’t! I’m saving Shiro and Anna.”

 _Hold on a minute._ Anna could swear she’d never seen him before, and yet he referred to her by name.

“Wait, how do you who I am? Do I know you?” The question escaped her. The young man had walked alongside Keith and slung Shiro’s other arm over his shoulder to support him. At the sound of her question however, he turned his attention to her and smiled rather widely.

“No, we don’t know each other. But I’d certainly like to get to know you better. I’m Lance,” he responded. Anna found his choice of words and his tone of voice rather odd. She couldn’t quite discern it at first. _Wait_ , she thought, _was he flirting with her?_

“We know your name because I hacked into the video feed the Garrison had of you and Shiro,” the shorter cadet interrupted, proceeding to point to themselves and their fellow next to them. “We’ve come to get you out. Lance already introduced himself. I’m Pidge, and this is Hunk.”

Anna blinked. “I’m not so much surprised there was a video feed as I am that you hacked into it… that’s incredible!”

“I have the same question she had,” Keith cut in, addressing Lance, a raised eyebrow a sign of his own confusion. “Do I know you?”

“Oh come on! You should know who I am! We were in the same class at the Garrison,” Lance retorted. He gave an annoyed sigh, turning away from Anna and towards Keith.

“Really? Are you an engineer?”

“What? No! I’m a pilot. We were like rivals! You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck.”

Anna blinked, looking at the two of them with increasing puzzlement. _If they were rivals, why didn’t Keith recognize him? Or was it simply the way Lance viewed himself in relation to Keith?_

Keith frowned, recognition finally registering. “Oh wait, I know you,” he sighed, “You’re a cargo pilot.”

“Not anymore,” Lance corrected him, “I’m fighter class now thanks to you washing out.”

“Well, congratulations,” Keith answered him with sarcasm. The two of them started walking, going at an easy pace as they started to carry Shiro out.

 _Washing out?_  Anna looked worriedly to Keith as she began to follow them out. “What does he mean? Did you drop out of school, Keith?”

Keith sighed. “Yeah, I did, after Shiro went missing.” He kept walking with Lance, not looking back as he spoke. Understanding dawned on her, and she couldn’t help but feel overcome with sadness on his behalf. It didn’t take much for her to understand the connection between the two events.

“I’m so sorry, Keith. Losing Shiro must have really hit you hard,” she found herself consoling him, “ _All the more reason I’m glad we escaped_. I know he’ll be overjoyed to see you.”

Keith blinked, remaining silent for several moments before he answered her.

“It’s good to have him back.”

Anna nodded. There was no doubt in her mind that significant events had taken place in Shiro’s absence aside from the media coverage she herself was aware of. Of course, there was much to relate to Keith, especially once Shiro was conscious. She would certainly offer what help she could to him, and she was grateful for his help and that of the others who had come in as they did for a rather timely rescue.

All the same, she felt a conscious guilt beginning to nag at her. _They all had to be teenagers if they were cadets, or former cadet in Keith’s case._ _Helping her and Shiro could put them in danger, in more than one sense of the word._

“I feel I should apologize to all of you. While I’m grateful you’ve come to help Shiro and I, I’m worried what will happen to all of you. Won’t you receive disciplinary action for this?”

As the group proceeded to walk out of the tent, it was the cadet introduced as ‘Hunk’ who spoke up first. “Okay, I am _super_ glad I’m not the only one who was worried about us getting in trouble for this. Because for a bit I thought I _might_ be the only one who was worried about getting in trouble for this.”

“I admit this isn’t my first choice. If you help us you’re potentially putting yourself in harm’s way, and that worries me,” Anna responded honestly.

Keith frowned. “You saw me,” he interjected, “I know my way around a fight. I can handle myself.”

Pidge sighed, pushing at the bridge of their glasses. “We’re all here now. It’s a little late for us to turn tail and head back. But I think most of us wouldn’t even if we had the choice.”

They emerged from the tent, heading towards a large red and white vehicle that Anna suspected was the hoverbike Keith had mentioned earlier. Hunk and Pidge stopped for a moment as the others continued. Hunk pulled out a pair of binoculars, searching the horizon for signs of the Garrison. Unfortunately, it only took a moment for him to spot the movement of vehicles kicking up dust that billowed behind them.

“Oh no, we gotta move! They’re coming back and they do NOT look happy!”

The two scrambled to catch up with the others. Anna had jumped onto a wing of the bike as they came running up, with the sound of rumbling engines starting to follow up behind them. Keith hopped into the driver’s seat, leaving Anna to take over helping Lance lift Shiro onboard. Lance took to the opposite wing, crouching a bit to compensate for Anna’s shorter stature as they helped put Shiro behind Keith.

“Uh, do you mind if we catch a ride with you?” Hunk left no time for Keith to respond as he and Pidge came barreling forward, jumping onto the back of the hoverbike. The added wait briefly caused a tip backward, everyone but Keith letting out a simultaneous surprised yelp.

“Is this thing going to be big enough for all of us?” Pidge’s eyes widened. Anna and Lance pulled Shiro up, having Pidge take him in their arms to provide extra security and support. “Hey wait, why am I holding this guy?”  

“You’re in the center Pidge,” Anna explained quickly,  “If all three of us support him he’ll be secure and we’ll have our weight distributed more evenly. It’ll put less stress on the hoverbike!”

Keith turned his head back, wanting to reply to Pidge’s first dismayed question. However he caught sight of the Garrison, causing him to grit his teeth and immediately move to get the lot of them out of their reach.

“No!”

He revved the engine, the hoverbike whirring to life just in time for the Garrison to begin to gain ground and set upon them. Keith turned the bike around and in an instant they were off. The Garrison gave chase however, trailing close behind the group.

“Okay Pidge, just keep holding him upright! I’ve got his right side,” Anna said, turning her head slightly so she could see Lance as her braid blew back in the wind. “Lance, are you still holding his left side?”

“Oh, yeah, I gotcha!” Lance leaned a little, getting better leverage to hold Shiro from the left.

Hunk looked at the arrangement, causing him to give a slight relieved smile. “Hey, we did fit after all!”

The hoverbike was fast even with the added weight, but it didn’t take much effort for the Garrison to keep up and even gain on them. Lance nervously beheld the scene, immediately turning to Keith in a panic.

“Can’t this thing go any faster!?”

“We could toss out some non-essential weight,” Keith quipped. Lance, initially not realizing the intent behind the comment, looked to either side.

“Oh right!” However, it only took half a second for realization to set in. “... Okay, that was meant to be an insult, I get it.”

“Big man, lean left!” Keith called out. Hunk immediately leaned to the left, causing the vehicle to dip accordingly and swerve to the left. The maneuver caused two of the Garrison’s vehicles to crash into one another as they had attempted to compensate, leaving two more remaining in the pursuit.

“Oh man, Mister Harris just _wiped out_ Professor Montgomery!” Hunk looked back at the scene with a rather horrified expression. However as he saw the officers emerge from their vehicles, he breathed a sigh of relief. “Oh… no no, he’s fine!”

“Big man, lean right!” Hunk turned the other way and the the hoverbike dipped sharply, swerving over a gap that caused a chorus of shrieks from Anna, Lance, and Pidge. The two vehicles still in pursuit attempted to leap over the gap and follow, but one did not make the landing and smashed into the ground, tumbling off to the side as the last raced past it.

Anna turned and leaned back, face scrunched in frustration as the chase continued. She knew there had to be a way to lose them. _And they needed to lose them FAST,_ she thought, spotting a cliff they were beginning to approach.

_Wait, perhaps she could slow them down!_

Anna felt an impulse in that moment, and without thinking she leaned back slightly and extended her left hand. She attempted to conjure a mental image, and in seconds a lightning bolt sprang forth, hurtling towards their pursuer. The attack unfortunately missed, swishing past and fizzling out with a loud _snap_.

The display had inevitably drawn the gaze of the cadets. Keith didn’t slow down and maintained his course, but even he turned back for a moment, utterly struck but what had just happened. However, he quickly turned his attention back to the road, determined that he wouldn’t stop until they had lost the Garrison.

“Holy shit!” cried Pidge, “Did you just shoot _lightning_ from your hand!?”

"I was trying to short out their car battery!"

“And not only that, you missed!” shouted Lance, “How could you miss when they were only a few yards behind us? And why is your face glowing!?”

“The last time I did this the targets were a lot closer and I wasn’t in a moving vehicle!” Anna complained. “Wait, my  _face_ is glowing?”

“Guys, I’m just as freaked out right now, but **_isn’t that a cliff up ahead!?_** ” Hunk’s remark drew everyone’s attention to the rapidly approaching cliffside. A wave of panic hit all who weren’t in the driver’s seat, everyone shouting in dismay and protest.

As it came upon them however, Keith found himself smirking and crouching towards the handles, giving another rev to the engine.  He replied to Hunk’s proclamation with a simple and confident, “Yep!”

Anna withdrew her hand, immediately using it to brace against the side of the hoverbike as it launched over the cliff’s edge. Hunk also braced, using one hand for himself and another to anchor Pidge. Lance was quick to follow suit, keeping his gaze on Keith rather than the ground as the bike began to plummet.

“What are you doing? You’re going to kill us all!”

“Just shut up and trust me!” Keith put his feet to the pedals and revved the engine one more time, bringing the hoverbike to an upright position as the turbines on either side pushed back against the ground. After a few moments, the bike settled and Keith drove forward, speeding away as fast as he could take them.

Everyone’s hearts were racing. Anna’s own heart rattled in her ears, preventing her from realizing for several minutes that the pursuit was finally over. As she looked up however, she realized that indeed, the last of the Garrison had halted at the edge of the cliff and the only engine she could hear was that of the hoverbike.

A long, relieved sigh left her lips and she slumped against the side, still clinging to Shiro by his Galra prosthetic.

“That was a gutsy move, Keith. But I’m glad you did it,” she said before addressing the others. “Is everyone else okay?”

“U-um…” Hunk began to turn pekid, wincing as he let go of Pidge and clutched his stomach. “Define ‘okay’?”

“I think Hunk is going to need to barf. Are we stopping soon?” asked Pidge.

“Oh no, Hunk!” Anna frowned, turning to Keith. “Would it be alright Keith? If Hunk is sick…”

“We’re not far,” he replied simply, maintaining his course. Anna turned worriedly back to Hunk, who was looking increasingly sallow and sickly.  “Just hold on.”

“It’s… urgh… okay. I’ll… I’ll try.”

“I’m okay. My mind’s a bit blown at the moment, but I’m okay,” Lance finally spoke up in response to her question. “And no, it’s NOT because of that stunt Keith just pulled,” he insisted, “When were you going to tell us about those lightning… magic… powers… _The thing_ you just did?”

“It’s a long story,” she replied, her eyes flitting down to Shiro, “I can explain once we’ve stopped, okay?”

“I think I have an idea of what it might be but… I’ll want to hear this too,” Pidge commented. “But before then, can I ask you something? You were with Shiro while he was captive in space… Do you know what happened to the other members of the crew from the Kerberos mission?”

Anna’s eyebrows raised, and she shook her head. “No, I’m sorry. Shiro was the only one I met. When he last saw them, they were alive, but they were all separated at one point. One of them was taken to a work camp for sure… it’s possible that might have been what happened to the other as well. That’s about all I know though.”

Pidge sighed, frowning and looking down as the bike continued to speed ahead.

“It’s alright. Thanks for telling me anyway. I’ll try to ask Shiro when he’s awake.”

“It might not be a bad idea,” Anna replied, “But… as we were escaping he hit his head and it scrambled his memory. It’s possible he might remember more with some help, though.” Pidge perked up a little, nodding at the suggestion. Anna raised an eyebrow curiously, wondering perhaps what Pidge’s interest in the Holts were. _Was Pidge a student of Sam’s? Or a friend of Matt’s? Or maybe a relative? Come to think of it, she didn’t know what Sam or Matt Holt even looked like._

“Well, Shiro came back alive. We can bring them back alive too,” Pidge finally responded with a voice that brimmed with determination.

The hoverbike continued on down through the desert for some ways. An uneasy silence came over the whole of them. Hunk continued to look increasingly ill, trying his best to maintain himself though it was becoming more difficult to do so. Eventually however, they came upon what appeared to be a small house surrounded by a bent wooden and wire fence, a lonely little structure in the middle of the desert.

Keith finally slowed the bike to a stop. He jumped out, inviting everyone off after him. Hunk was quick to jump off, rushing to deal with the matter of his nausea. Lance and Anna began to move Shiro off the bike, Keith swooping in front of Anna to once again to take one arm while Lance took the other.

“Alright, we’re going to crash here until Shiro’s up,” he said, before addressing Anna specifically. “... Can you… get the doors?”

Anna looked away for a moment, watching Pidge pat Hunk on the back as he walked back to the group, color beginning to return to normal in his face. She sighed with relief, and swiftly she walked up to the little house, turning the knob to let everyone in.

“Sure. Just let me know if you need anything else, okay Keith?”


	8. The Long Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group waits for Shiro to awaken, and settles in for the night after Anna gives them a rundown of their circumstances. Afterwards, Anna and Keith discuss a little of the past. Eventually, Shiro is awakened, both surprised and relieved to be in the company of friends. After a talk with Keith and a change of clothes, things proceed in the search for the Lion of Voltron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I don't know how many people read the chapter notes for these, but I have some important things I need to bring up before the chapter today. Firstly, apologies for the chapter being later than usual. A mix of the shenanigans at Comic Con on the 20th and some big real life changes happening for me caused me to slow down for a little bit. Unfortunately the schedule is going to continue to be erratic for a while, but I expect things to calm down late next month.
> 
> Which brings me to my second point, regarding the reveal of Shiro as LGBT+ and having had a boyfriend in the past (a fiance no less!). I am absolutely thrilled and over the moon for this reveal, as I've interpreted Shiro as Pansexual nearly since I started watching Voltron, and was even going to apply my headcanon to this fic. Although my plan was to surprise everyone with my reveal, it seems canon has beat me to the punch. 
> 
> That said, I waited to hear what the official word was on Shiro's sexuality because that is one of the areas of a character I don't want to mess with unless their writer has left it purposely ambiguous. As it turns out, the showrunners and writers have, for now, stated they are leaving it open to interpretation for people to headcanon any non-straight orientation they wish. 
> 
> That being said, until there is more information that says otherwise, I am going to continue with my Pansexual interpretation of Shiro and ship him accordingly. And that means, specifically for this fic, that the story will continue for now. 
> 
> I respect everyone's right to interpret Shiro differently- whether you see him as gay/bi/pan/ace/eschewing labels/etc. This is simply my own personal interpretation. 
> 
> This doesn't mean I still don't have surprises in store though. Oh no, if I manage to make it far enough in this fic, there will be some surprises to be had indeed.~ 
> 
> Now! On with the Chaper!

The dwelling appeared to be a guest house of sorts from its interior, with pieces of furniture that collected a fine layer of dust, while others look liked they had been used recently. There was equipment and supplies strewn about the place. Anna attempted to maneuver around, continuing to open doors until Shiro was taken to a bedroom at the end of a narrow hallway. Lance and Keith laid him out on the bed, and Anna proceeded to tuck him in, trying to make it comfortable for when he finally woke.

She had then followed the two of them back to the main room where Hunk and Pidge stood waiting. It was then that she began the difficult task of trying to answer Lance’s question from before. It essentially led to her surmising her own circumstances, and a little of what she knew of Shiro’s. It made her increasingly nervous to watch the array of expressions that ran across everyone’s faces. Yet, she continued.

Eventually she came to the end of it, and found the first to respond verbally was Lance, repeating back what was said as he understood it.

“So let me get this straight,” he started, “You were just messing with a dead relative’s things and it turned out to be some kind of alien wormholer that zapped you across space, and these aliens captured you because said wormholer can only be used by the aliens that made it… which lead to you basically discovering you’re part alien… which is why you can do the sparky thing with your hands.”

“Yes.”

“And Shiro was made to fight as a space gladiator and they experimented on both of you? They gave him that weird prosthetic and tried to use him to scare you and it basically backfired in the end?”

“Yes. A sympathetic soul working among our captors freed us in hopes we could locate something called a Lion of Voltron. I don’t know much about it myself except Voltron is a weapon, it’s something the Galra Empire wants, and if they find it it’s bad news. And…” she paused, recalling what Shiro had said earlier when they were in the escape pod. “... it’s also something created by the same alien race I’m descended from.”

“I created a device to try and pick up radio signals as far out as Kerberos and wound up picking up alien radio chatter,” Pidge mentioned, “I haven’t been able to understand everything I hear, but they’ve repeated the word Voltron on occasion and started mentioning the word ‘Altea’ as well. And tonight they were going absolutely crazy based on what I was picking up.”

 _It seemed word of their escape didn’t take long to reach the patrol ships_ , Anna thought, _which meant they really were on a limited timetable for finding the lion. But, did Pidge really just admit to building a device that could actually pick up alien transmissions? It was truly a_ **_remarkable_ ** _feat and show of intellectual prowess_ , she thought.

“Really? Pidge, that’s amazing you did that,” Anna remarked, “... Sorry, I’m getting off track here. My understanding is that the people who created Voltron were known as the Alteans. And the Galra went so far as to wipe them out… That’s how big the stakes are.”

“That’s… that’s really terrifying,” Hunk stuttered, “Plus now Shiro’s not in so great shape either, which makes the threat of impending doom that much worse.”

Keith folded his arms, his eyes anxiously glancing back and forth between the conversation and the back room where Shiro was. He began to bounce his foot, his nervous energy finding its way out of him through the motion. He remained silent as the others talked. He showed interest, intrigue even, but his body language betrayed his attention was nonetheless divided. Eventually he stood up, excusing himself from the conversation to go check on Shiro.

It didn’t escape the notice of the rest of the group that he departed at that particular moment. Anna herself had been worried over Shiro’s condition and perhaps that made her all the more sympathetic as she saw Keith disappear down the hall. She herself was tempted to follow suit.

“Impending doom or not, Shiro’s really had it rough, from the sounds of it,” said Lance. “You both have.”

_She recalled in her mind in that moment the day Shiro lost his arm. He’d never been quite so vulnerable with her before or since, but she saw a glimpse of the emotional weight he was bearing underneath. What he feared more than anything was the lie he lived becoming truth- that he really would become a monster._

_And now that she trusted him, she was confident what she had seen was a glimpse of the deeper truth beneath the surface._

“Maybe. I was only there for maybe… a few weeks? Shiro was there for an entire year. What I saw him go through was bad enough, but I can only begin to imagine what he went through that I wasn’t there to see.”

“You might have gone through a lot more if you _had_ been there as long,” Pidge theorized. “What matters is that neither of you should have had to go through it.”

Anna did not voice it aloud, but there was an important point made. It wouldn’t help her to compare her suffering to Shiro’s. The Galra Empire, and Haggar and her druids specifically, treated other living beings like their chattel, to use and abuse as they saw fit. They took things that were not theirs, be it planets, or people, or their possessions.

 _Though there were Galra like Ulaz_ , she thought. _She could only hope to cross paths with more of his like._

“No, that’s true,” she admitted, looking down the hallway behind them as her mind shifted back to the present. “Keith is right. Until Shiro is awake, it’s best if we stay here. It’s… how late is it?”

Hunk was the one who’d already been reaching for his phone, and was thus the quickest to pull it out and check the time. His eyes widened a little at the numbers displayed on the screen.

“Oh snap, it’s half past midnight! No wonder it’s so dark out,” he exclaimed, “I suppose that’s our cue to get some shut-eye, yeah?”

“That was what I was thinking, yes,” replied Anna. “Oh, before I say anything else, is your stomach feeling any better, Hunk? I forgot to ask because I was helping Lance and Keith get Shiro into the house.”

“Oh? Yeah, I’m feeling much better now. Unfortunately my stomach’s rather sensitive. Stress, bad food, that sort of thing,” he replied, a hearty yawn escaping him on his last words. “I think sleep will do me some good though. Probably best for all of us.”

“I agree.” Anna nodded, turning fully towards the hall before gesturing to the group. “In the meantime, I’m going to follow Keith and check up on Shiro. I’ll get some sleep in myself once that’s done though.”

“Hey.” She heard Lance speak then from behind her, voice a little softer with concern. “Just holler if you need something, okay?”

Anna briefly turned her head and simply gave another nod, eyes flitting in Lance’s direction before turning back. She began to shuffle down the hallway past the kitchenette off to the side of the living room. Her feet caused a creaking sound from the floorboards beneath them as she went.  Her eyes caught a glimpse of a small bathroom and a closet with its door slightly open down the hall, and the edges of wallpaper peeling near the edges of the ceiling. The smell of dust and wood mingled together and wafted up to her nose, prompting a quick sneeze. Though it was naught but a momentary pause in her pace.

At the end, she raised her hand to the door, knocking softly to alert Keith to her presence. He turned his head, shaking it when he saw Anna standing in the doorway.

“He’s still not awake yet,” he reported, narrowing his gaze as his eyes turned back to Shiro. Indeed, his eyes remained closed, and his body remained fairly motionless under the sheets. Though in the quiet, both of them could hear his breathing. _It was a sign he wouldn’t be coming out from under the anesthesia just yet._

“I think they gave him a full dose, so it’ll be a while still,” Anna guessed, “All we can do is wait.”

“I know.”

Keith closed his eyes a moment. Anna tilted her head, wondering if she should offer some sort of help to him. One thing came to mind, and it was a simple enough thing to do. “Hey, would you be interested in a glass of water? If there are cups in the house I’d be more than happy to get you one.”

Keith’s eyes opened and he blinked confusedly before his face twisted into a scowl. “I can get one for myself. I’m not a little kid,” he answered with a tinge of sharpness in his voice.

Anna folded her hands and looked down. She was worried that perhaps she’d hit a nerve, and she remembered what seemed an unhappy response when she voiced her worries about the group coming to harm. She had by no means intended to question his competence.

“I’m sorry, my intention wasn’t to coddle you. I just thought… well… staying hydrated helps when you’re trying to stay awake. And if I went, you wouldn’t have to leave Shiro’s side.”

An uncomfortable silence briefly hung in the air. But, then, Keith let out a soft sigh. Guilt began to replace his scowl. He twiddled his thumbs, looking around the room before back to her.

“I think Shiro might have mentioned something like that to me once,” he uttered, “... There’s a small cupboard by the living room with cups.” He looked her up and down a moment before he took a moment to reexamine Shiro. He seemed to be pondering something a moment, as though an idea occurred to him. However he continued on the topic at hand. “There’s enough for everyone so get one for yourself too if you need it, okay?”

Anna smiled, quietly relieved. She truly hadn’t meant to cause offense or make him feel small. With a nod, she departed and went to go about the task of getting water for the both of them. _Although, perhaps she should have a glass of water ready for Shiro when he woke up too._

Anna began to walk back down the hall towards where the others were, and was greeted with darkness. Only the light of stars allowed any sort of visibility in the room, shifting shadows a sign that the three other cadets were still awake. Faint whispers floated towards her as she attempted to quiet her pace, hoping it would help if they were attempting to get situated for sleep.

She spotted the cupboard Keith had mentioned, reaching to the side to open the door and swipe three cups from it. Briefly, she turned her head to observe the state of the three in the living room. Lance and Hunk had taken to either side of the rather large couch by the window, curled up on either side. Pidge was in between the two, being the one Anna realized was moving the most in the shadows.

Anna felt their gazes upon one another for the briefest moment, seeing Pidge’s head tilt in what she assumed was curiosity. Anna held up the cups and pointed back towards the bedroom. The gesture prompted a whisper from Pidge.

“Is Shiro awake?”

Anna moved forward slightly before whispering back, hoping the shorter distance would make it easier for a reply to be heard.

“Not yet, but he will probably need some water when he wakes up.”

Pidge nodded, attempting to curl in the center of the others, appearing as though it were a difficult fit even being the smallest of the three. Anna sighed, beginning her journey back towards Shiro and Keith. It was then she thought perhaps the next thing to do would be to get the three of them blankets.

Anna retrieved water from the sink in the small kitchenette off to the side of the living room, having passed over it before on her journey the first time. She moved carefully however with the cups filled, trying her best not to spill. Once more, she approached the door to the bedroom, knocking ever so gently with her knuckle as she held one of the cups.

“One water for you, one for me, and one for Shiro,” she announced, placing them on a small table near the door. Anna looked up, noticing that at the foot of the bed Keith was placing various articles of clothing there - a black vest with white and orange accents, a grey shirt and pleated pants.

“You got one for Shiro?” replied Keith, “Probably not a bad idea. Anyway, there’s clothes here and I found some that might fit him. I’m guessing neither of you want to stay in those suits.”

Anna blinked, looking down at her prison garments. She hadn’t really thought about a change of clothes in all of the chaos, but she certainly wouldn’t mind it.

“Are you saying you’re willing to lend me a change of clothes?” she asked, hoping he would clarify.

“Well, I’m not so sure if it’s lending if they’re not mine,” he answered, tensing a moment before pointing to the dresser off to the side. “This place was abandoned for some time when I came here, but it had a lot of stuff. Someone definitely used to live here.”

Anna raised an eyebrow. “So, is this where you’ve been living since you left the Garrison, then?” She turned her head briefly back towards the hallway. “How’d you get the water running?”

“I don’t know why, but something about this place felt familiar. I just… knew where to search to get everything running that I needed.”

Anna felt a little uncomfortable with such a vague answer. At the same time however, she couldn’t help but be intrigued when he mentioned something about the place was familiar. She started walking towards the dresser, continuing the conversation as she moved to open the drawers and search for suitable clothing.

“Do you think you might have been here before?”

“Maybe… I… It feels like I’m close to remembering but I can’t quite reach,” Keith replied. “How’s the search for clothes coming?”

_That sounded oddly like Shiro. But Anna had suspected Shiro saw a little of himself in Keith when the two had met based on what he told her._

After opening the drawers, Anna had started sorting through to find a small assortment of women’s clothing. Unfortunately, finding something she could wear was proving to be difficult. Most of the clothing was sized for someone _much_ larger than herself, primarily in terms of height.

“There must have been a very tall woman living here at one point,” she remarked, “I’m not sure if I’ll find something that’ll fit. I suppose I can try to make due…” Anna riffled through the items that still remained in the drawers, finding some women’s garments hidden under the men’s. After some examining, she noticed a couple of pieces that stood out from the rest.

There was a black tie front top and a wrap skirt among the various garments. _Those could be adjusted a little_ , she thought, _and they looked as they were supposed to be on the shorter side from whomever they were intended for. Yes, this would do._  She set them aside, starting to put the rest of the clothes away.

“Well, I’ve only got what’s here,” answered Keith.

“I know,” she affirmed, “...I think I’ve found something I can work with. It’s not ideal, but it beats space prison clothes.” Carefully, she folded up the rest and placed it back. As she closed the top drawer, however, she noticed that there was a photograph laying on top of the dresser that hadn’t come to her attention before. Curiosity prompted her to take hold of it, examining it between her fingers.

She readily recognized Shiro, his hair entirely black and dressed in what looked like a grey Garrison officer’s uniform. There was also Keith, noticeably younger and smaller in stature than he was now in an orange and white uniform. Keith was in front of Shiro, with a rather serene, perhaps content expression on his face. But she noticed another man opposite Shiro, in a similar grey uniform to Shiro’s and wearing a pair of eyeglasses.

_Wait, maybe she shouldn’t mess with that._

It was too late to put it down however when Keith took notice of her handling it. “Oh, that’s a picture of when I got into the Garrison. It was one of the few things I had when I left.”

Anna frowned. “You didn’t have much, I take it.” She remembered things Shiro had mentioned. Keith lost his parents at a young age, not unlike Shiro. However he did not have the fortune of another relative to stay with.

“Not really. Never really have.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, briefly looking back at the photo. “In a way, that makes it even harder having lost Shiro for a year, doesn’t it?” Anna again found herself drawn to the unfamiliar man standing in the photo with Shiro and Keith. She tried to search back through all the conversations she had with Shiro, thinking of the people from his life he had spoken of in their weeks locked away. “Hey Keith? Whose the other officer in the photo?”

Keith walked over, picking up the photo himself and turning it over in his hand.

“Adam. Shiro’s fiance,” Keith replied quietly, “Or… Ex-fiance, I guess. They broke up before Kerberos.”

Anna’s eyes widened. _Adam… Adam…_ **_wait_** _._ It took her a moment or two, but recognition clicked into place in her mind as she recalled a small number of exchanges between herself and Shiro where the name had come up. _He would sometimes come up when Shiro would speak of happy memories back at the Garrison. But the mention of Adam’s name seemed to always bring a profound sadness. But she hadn’t pressed Shiro on the topic._

“I see. Shiro had mentioned Adam but hadn’t said a whole lot,” Anna remembered, “I think I understand why, now. He always got really down after his name came up.”

 _So that sadness was heartbreak, then,_ thought Anna. _She didn’t know the details, but she couldn’t help but feel sad on Shiro’s behalf. She knew something of relationships falling through, and it could be a truly painful and heartrending experience. It could only be more so when two people genuinely loved each other, especially if they had planned on getting married._

“Yeah…”

Keith stuffed the photo in one of the pockets of his jacket. Anna couldn’t help but feel an awful energy that now filled the room as the two of them stood there in silence. She picked up the clothes she had found for herself, turning her head down in shame as she pulled at them to smooth them out.

“I’m sorry.”

“...Huh? What are you sorry for?”

“I feel like I was insensitive. I asked about something that was unhappy and painful.” Anna hugged the clothes to her chest. _God, at that moment she just felt an incredible sense of guilt._

“Hey, I’m not the one you should apologize to,” Keith retorted, quite insistent in his tone. “Just… don’t worry about it too much, okay?”

That was perhaps easier said than done. Anna would not press on the matter further however. She batted at the clothes, giving them one last tug before she slung them over her shoulder. There was still the negative feeling that persisted in the air. It was true that the topic had been about Shiro and his own pain from his past. It wasn’t as though he were awake to know that she’d pryed, but there was indeed a sense of guilt for having done so.

_She also very much wanted to console Shiro, for everything he’d been through. It seemed as though he’d really had his share of tragedy even before Kerberos. Well, once they had found the lion, of course._

“I’m going to go get changed,” she said, “Before I come back though… are there any spare blankets? I think the others could use them.”

Keith nodded. “They’re in a container in this room. I can pull it out. … It gets pretty hot out here though.”

Anna smiled, giving a nod back in appreciation. “A fair point. It might still be good to have it close at hand just in case though. I don’t know about the others, but I know it’s hard for me to sleep without the weight on me.”

The remark caused Keith to blink, tilting his head curiously. “You sleep with blankets because you like the… weight?”

“Yeah, it just feels nice, I guess.” Anna wasn’t sure how to describe it. But tactile comfort was important to her in all sorts of ways. She was much more sensitive to touch than the average person, that much she knew.

At that moment, Keith gave her an unexpected reply.

“I don’t think I’ve ever met someone else who felt that way about it,” Keith said, “It gets hard when it’s especially hot out though…”

Anna paused a moment. A thought occurred to her, and she raised an eyebrow curiously before she stopped herself. Instead, she simply shook her head. _No, that was a rather hasty conclusion to jump to from one small little thing._

“I don’t think I’ve figured that one out myself, let me know if you ever do.”

At that moment, she excused herself from the room, heading to the bathroom to change. Briefly she stopped in her stride however, taking a look back into the room at Shiro.

 _Please wake up soon, Shiro,_ she thought. As he himself had said, time was not on their side.

* * *

The void he found himself in at last began to unravel. Sense returned to him, and at last Shiro let out a small, frustrated grunt. The throbbing in his head was gone, but he felt heavy and sluggish. There was a weight on him, soft to the touch as it brushed against his hand.

_Was he under a blanket?_

As the anesthesia was wearing off, his first coherent thoughts after were immediately flooded with the fear he was overcome with from before. Commander Iverson was refusing to listen to him, and was insisting on separating him from Anna. He haphazardly shot up from the bed, his eyes widening in a panic as he attempted to figure out where he was and what had happened while he was under.

As he did so however, he suddenly felt hands on his shoulder and chest, attempting to hold him back somewhat and give him leverage as his actions nearly caused him to fall from the bed.

“What’s… what’s going on? Where’s Commander Iverson?” he asked, breath strained but no less demanding. “... Where’s Anna?”

“Shiro, hey, it’s okay. You’re not with the Garrison anymore.”  A familiar voice made him paused in the flurry of agitated feelings that had overcome him, and he shot a look to his side. His eyes widened in recognition, and he felt a flood of energy crash down and dissipate as his mind attempted to grasp his situation and surroundings.

“... Keith?” He was quite a bit taller and more mature looking than when he last saw him. But there was no mistaking. Sitting at his side was none other than his friend and aspiring pilot. But, his questions still remained as he looked around the room blearily. From what Shiro could tell he was in a bedroom of some sort, and judging by the layers of color he could see from out the window it was nearly dawn.

“Yeah, it’s me,” Keith affirmed, letting go of him. Shiro shakily leaned back into the bed. He turned his head to the other side. A figure was kneeled nearby, slumped over the bed with her face half buried in the sheets. It only took a moment for him to recognize Anna, and for him to pick up the soft, subtle sound of her breath.

Shiro exhaled a small sigh of relief, though his agitation didn’t quite subside as he turned back to Keith. “What are you doing here? Where are we, exactly?”

Keith frowned. His brow furrowed slightly and his body tensed a moment. “I took you and Anna away from the Garrison. There were a few other cadets there and they helped, and we brought you back here,” he explained, a slight defensive tone in his voice. “We’re in a shack I found out in the desert near the Garrison… This is where I’ve been staying for a while.”

An eyebrow of Shiro’s raised as he attempted to process what he had been told. “You and some of the other cadets took us from the Garrison? How? … Why? I mean…” he paused, turning over the phrasing of Keith’s last statement. “Wait, what do you mean you’ve been staying here for a while? Aren’t you still staying in the barracks?”

Keith’s gaze averted. “I know you won’t be happy with me when I tell you this, but I left the Garrison a couple of months after the news hit about Kerberos. As for how we got you out, I planted a distraction and tried to sneak you and Anna out on your hoverbike… the others hitched a ride and the getaway was a bit of a hassle.”

The news hit him hard, letting forth a sea of emotions, questions pouring in one right after the other. But they were companion to an alarm he felt as a disheartened look flashed across Keith’s face. Shiro had come to know that look. It was something that always frustrated Keith when he would notice. _Reading emotion was something Keith struggled with since he’d known him._

“Keith…” Shiro attempted to be gentle but firm in his tone, though he found his voice a little shaky as the anesthesia continued to wear off.

“I had to do it, okay? From the way things looked, it seemed like the Garrison weren’t intent on being all that helpful,” Keith hissed.

“They were following protocol. But… I told Commander Iverson that these were unique circumstances. Unfortunately, they didn’t seem intent on listening… I suppose it’s no surprise considering this isn’t the first time we haven’t seen eye to eye.” A tinge of his frustrations came through in his reply despite maintaining a level of composure. Though it was mostly towards Commander Iverson and what had transpired in the Garrison tent.

He could tell Keith was expecting a reprimand from Shiro for his behavior, and it saddened him. But that wasn’t what he felt towards him or his actions in that moment.

“Anna said that what you were saying was falling deaf ears,” Keith huffed.

“Hey,” said Shiro, “I’m not mad at you, Keith. I am upset to hear you left the Garrison, and I’m worried about the trouble you and the other cadets who helped you might face, however.”

“... It was hard after they said everyone from Kerberos died, you know?” Keith folded his arms. “As for the latter, I’m not worried. Besides, I think it was worth it. Especially if you two really are trying to outrun the assholes that captured you and find this… Voltron Lion… thing.”

Shiro’s brows knit as Keith spoke. He had feared the emotional hit that Keith might take as a result of his disappearance. After all, he knew it wasn’t the first time Keith experienced a loss. Shiro was perhaps one of the last people who could fault him for what followed, however. _Keith hadn’t exactly had the easiest time with other members of the Garrison, and without someone squarely in his corner it would have been all the more difficult._

“I’m sorry. Losing people is always painful, and for all intents and purposes that was how it was,” he consoled him. “I suppose now that you know I’m in fact alive, the question is what you’re going to do now. It sounds like you were told quite a bit about what’s happening.”

“What do I want to do now?” Keith asked, standing up determinedly. “I want to help. We’re friends, aren’t we?” He offered Shiro a hand. Shiro took it, only using the leverage lightly to get to his feet. As he did so however, he felt a monetary strain on his right side, causing him to wince.

“Mhmph.” Shiro purposefully inhaled to center himself.

“Shiro?”

“I’m okay,” he reassured Keith. “But, I think I’m going to go out and get some fresh air. I think movement will do me some good.” _Yes_ , he asserted to himself, _it was just a minor phantom pain from his lost limb, nothing more._

“Okay,” said Keith, giving an affirmative nod, “Oh! I found some clothes that might fit you if you want to change.”

Shiro turned his head to notice the clothing arranged at the foot of the bed. He was a bit surprised that Keith had such things on hand, but he was nonetheless grateful. “Thanks Keith. I could certainly use it.”

He nodded, looking around the room until he eyed the cup and noticed a small ring of bubbles around the rim. “Um… I’m going to get you a fresh cup of water. The one here has been sitting a while. I’ll be back soon, okay?”

Shiro nodded and Keith departed, leaving him alone to switch into the change of clothes Keith had gotten for him. He attempted to be furtive in his movements, not wanting to wake up Anna from slumber just yet. Although, he considered the volume they had been speaking at might have been loud enough. But he looked over and saw she had not yet stirred from what he could tell. Thus, he continued, and went about dressing.

The clothes actually fit him quite well, much to his surprise. It made him wonder all the more about this place where they were now. But, there were certainly more pressing things to think about. Once he’d gotten some air, he would need to wake Anna and they would have to figure out how to proceed in finding the lion.

He finished by donning the black vest set aside, pulling at the zipper when he heard a soft groan from next to him. Shiro continued, but sighed quietly to himself for having roused Anna after all. His eyes fell to hers as they gently fluttered open.

“...Mh?” Anna wearily rose her head up off the bed. She rested her weight on her elbows, blinking as she registered that Shiro was no longer lying there. In the dim light, a long shadow cast over the sheets to her side that prompted a slow turn of her head.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t going to wake you up until I’d gotten some air.”

In truth, he couldn’t help but feel some concern. The position she had been sleeping in suggested she stayed up to help Keith watch over him. _She was probably still worried about him, perhaps even more so after what had happened… even when she herself was likely worn from their ordeal._

He worrisome thought were interrupted, however, and he couldn’t help the warmth that he felt when she immediately smiled upon seeing him.

“You’re awake!” Anna scrambled to her feet, nearly tripping over the skirt she wore. “Thank heavens. How are you feeling Shiro?”

Indeed, Anna couldn’t be more grateful to see him awake. Even more so that he was standing and moving about the room.

“I was a little stiff waking up, but I think I’m better now than I was before,” Shiro replied, turning to face her, “How about you? From the sounds of it, a lot happened while I was out.”

“That’s one way of putting it,” Anna sighed, shaking her head. “I stayed up trying to make sure you were okay, along with Keith and the others. We had a rather harrowing night, to say the least.”

 _So she’d stayed up looking after the others as well._ “I don’t think we can really relax just yet, unfortunately,” he said, “Not until we find the Lion of Voltron.”

“No, you’re right,” she agreed, “And… it seems like we might not have the Garrison’s help after all. I’m worried about the position that leaves us in.”

Shiro nodded. That was a worry he shared. The resources of the Galaxy Garrison would help considerably. But between the two of them and perhaps Keith and these cadets he’d spoke of… he wasn’t sure if the Lion would be found in time. _But worrying would waste more time than trying to do something about it_ , he thought.

“This isn’t the situation I would have liked,” he admitted, “But, it seems this is what we’ve been dealt. All we can do one way or another is move forward.”

“I suppose so.” Anna stepped forward, moving to open the door. It hadn’t escaped her noticed that he’d changed into the set of clothes Keith laid out for him. A part of her was mildly envious. Even though her outfit was made of the best fitting of the bunch that could be found, it still hung a little too loosely on her for her liking. She feared if she wasn’t careful it might all fall off. _At least his fit snuggly._

For a moment her eyes were drawn to how the definition of some of his muscle shown through his shirt and vest. However, she caught herself looking a bit too prolongedly and forced herself to look elsewhere. _She really shouldn’t stare_ , she scolded herself. _The last thing she wanted was to be rude or make him uncomfortable._

“Anna? Is something wrong?”

“Oh! No, not really,” she excused herself, “I shouldn’t keep you. You were going to go get some fresh air real quick, right?”

“Yes,” he replied, starting to step to the side and leave. “I think once that’s done we should discuss a plan.”

“Yes, that’s sounds good,” Anna agreed, “You’ll also want to meet the other cadets involved in your rescue, I’m sure.”

_It was probably a good idea to check on them._

At that moment, Keith returned, bringing Shiro a fresh cup of water. Shiro accepted it, the water a much appreciated thing especially in the desert heat. Shiro thanked Keith and gave him an accompanying pat on the shoulder, excusing himself to step outside of the house. Anna felt prompted to follow however, especially at the thought of checking on the others.

“Hey Keith, are the others awake yet?”

“I’m not sure, I didn’t go far. I was just refilling Shiro’s water. The old stuff had sat out a while,” Keith replied, tailing after her. It was only a moment before the two of them reached the small living room once more, watching Shiro shut the front door as he went outside.

The sound of the door swung shut caused a stir from the couch. An annoyed whine escaped Pidge as they pushed out from between Hunk and Lance, reaching for their glasses they had set aside. The movement caused a stir from the other two to follow. Soon there was a small chorus of disgruntled groans from being awoken.

“Oh man, what time is it?” Lance rubbed his eyes, pawing around for his phone. Hunk began looking around for his as well. However, Lance beat him to the punch, reading the time aloud. “Just shy of seven o'clock in the morning. Normally I’d be grateful for a later wake up time but last night really took it out of me. Whew!”

“You said it,” concurred Hunk, “My whole body feels like lead.”

Anna sighed. In truth she herself didn’t feel all that fully rested, either.

“Hey Anna, I’m going to go check on Shiro. I’ll be right back.”

She nodded at Keith’s statement as he pulled the door open and shut it behind him. Her gaze returned to the three cadets. All of them were in various positions on the couch, in an array of different levels of morning grogginess.

“So Shiro’s finally awake then,” Pidge remarked tiredly.

“Yes, thank God,” Anna sighed. “He appears like he’s going to be alright. I’m still somewhat worried but… we’ve got to move. As long as we’re together though, that should help if something goes wrong.”

“You’ve got all of us too, don’t forget,” said Lance. “I getcha though, he hit his head, right?”

“Right.”

“So… we’re finding this Voltron thing or whatever it is?”

“That’s correct,” said Anna, “I mean, that is… do you all still want to help?”

“I certainly do,” Pidge replied. “Sam and Matt Holt are still out there. If there’s any chance we’ll find them, finding Voltron might be the first step. I’m not going _anywhere_.”

“I’m in too,” said Lance, “You said these guys destroy worlds, right? And they hurt you and Shiro, too. I can’t just stand around knowing all of that now!”

“Honestly, I really want to go home,” Hunk admitted, “This is really, really scary stuff we’re dealing with.”

Anna frowned. “I understand. If you want to go home, I certainly wouldn’t fault you. We’d certainly appreciate the help if you could give it, but I won’t keep you.”

“Hunk,” Lance turned to him, “Listen, Pidge isn’t the only brain here. Two heads are definitely better than one and if anything, it sounds we’ll need all the help we can get. Besides, you’re part of our crew, aren’t you?”

Hunk looked undecided for a moment. In the pause however, Pidge spoke up. “A crew in space certainly couldn’t do without its engineer. Besides, you’re the only one I can talk to about primordial wormholes and the fine structural differences on spacecraft shielding.”

Hunk blinked for a moment. “Well I suppose that’s true. I’d certainly don’t like the idea of walking back to the Garrison alone… especially when we’re in a ton of trouble for springing Anna and Shiro.” He sighed. “Okay, I’m sticking with you guys. So, Voltron…”

“Yes?” Anna tilted her head curiously.

“You really don’t know anything else about it? Like, what it’s supposed to be made out of?”

“I’m not sure,” Anna answered frankly, “It might not even be made of materials we’re familiar with on Earth. Unfortunately, I truly know very little about Voltron or the Lions that compose it, as I said last night.”

As she was speaking, the door swung open, Keith and Shiro returning from outside. Keith walked towards the lot of them, a expression on his face Anna couldn’t quite understand the meaning of. But his steps were purposeful and determined as he passed Anna and approached a large object covered by a tarp along the wall.

“Well, you’re in luck,” said Keith, replying to her statement as he’d overheard it coming in. “I talked with Shiro a little and we got to talking about what you told me and how it was I knew to find you guys. I think I might know something that will help you find the Lion of Voltron. It’s Blue, right?”

“That’s right,” Anna confirmed, raised an eyebrow in curiosity. Keith nodded. He approached the tarp, looking back at her and the others.

“You’re going to need to see this, then.” He reached for the tarp, pulling it away to reveal what lay underneath.

Whatever Anna or anyone else in the room was was expecting, it certainly wasn’t _that_.


	9. The Rise of Voltron, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A reveal from Keith leads to the discovery of one of the Lions of Voltron. However, things only continue to get more dangerous from here. No sooner do they discover the lion they they engage with a Galra ship, sent out to search for and capture the very beast. However, the group manages to escape to a galaxy far away. Little do they know what they discover there will change the course of their fate forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, managed to get this chapter out literally twenty four hours before season seven is scheduled to drop. I had wanted to get the rest of the first episode done in a single chapter, but that didn't wind up happening. However, since the focus on the fic is on Shiro and Anna, that should help keep things moving along.

“ _ What have you been working on? _ ”

Shiro’s question and astonished tone of voice seemed to encapsulate the feelings of everyone in the room at that moment. Underneath the tarp was a large bulletin board studded with countless papers and scribbings. In the center was a large map of what could possibly be assumed to be the surrounding area, with notes and arrows scrawled across. Yet, what seemed the most unbelievable of all was a large photograph hanging in the top left hand corner of the board. It featured rocks inside of a cave with carvings etched into them, all depicting what appeared to be a  _ mechanical, lion-like creature _ . 

“Could it be?” Anna couldn’t help the shocked utterance that escaped her. It had almost seemed too fortuitous that Keith had come to their aid.  _ But this? _

“After the Garrison, I felt… lost,” Keith explained, eyes beholding the scene with a familiarity of someone who looked it over time and time before. “I didn’t really have anywhere to go, so I wandered. I eventually wound up finding this shack and went further out to this place just beyond.” He pointed to a spot on the map where all of the arrows converged. “I felt a strange presence there, a feeling like someone or something was telling me to search.”

“So… it wasn’t actually talking to you?” asked Anna, confusion apparent in her tone. 

“No, it was more like a… gut feeling mixed with ideas that just started coming into my head as I walked around,” he clarified, not turning his eyes away as he continued. “Eventually, I really did start to search. I found these ancient carvings, and they all told slightly different stories about a blue lion. All the stories had clues leading to some event, some arrival last night...”

Shiro’s gaze narrowed.  _ An arrival?  _

Keith turned to him, eyebrows turned upwards. “... And then, well, you showed up.”

Anna was utterly dumbfounded.  _ If she didn’t know any better, that sounded like a prophecy of some sort. Did that mean the Alteans had the power of foresight? And if so, how were they not able to escape their own genocide? _

Shiro found himself too overwhelmed to articulate his own thoughts, even to himself.  _ He needed to briefly turn his attention elsewhere if he was to process all of this information.  _ Following on that train of thought, he turned towards the three cadets behind him, who all looked equally awed and wracked by nerves. Shiro extended his hand, hoping one of them would take it.

“I should thank you all for getting us out,” he said, leaning in slightly. His eyes fell to the first cadet, one Keith had briefly mentioned as they had spoken outside. “Lance, right?”

Lance hesitated a moment, looking a tad cautious before his expression gave way to a soft and pleasant smile. He took Shiro’s hand, giving it a firm shake. He turned to the others. After briefly patting Hunk’s shoulder in reassurance, Pidge was next to accept a handshake.

“The nervous guy is Hunk,” they explained, “I’m Pidge.” After the shake, Pidge’s brow furrowed. A twitch of the lip was enough to give away their mind was preoccupied. “Anna said you’d been separated from the rest of the crew? Does that mean they didn’t make it out?”

Shiro sighed, and shook his head. “Unfortunately my memory is still pretty scrambled at this point… all I have are bits and pieces,” he said, “I remember the mission, and being captured, but everything after is just fragments. I remember meeting Anna… and I remember the word ‘Voltron’. I don’t know how much you guys were already told.”

“Voltron’s a weapon and... apparently they’re lions? And we really need to find it before these aliens do,” Pidge reported, eyes shifting uncertainly for a moment. 

“Right,” Shiro confirmed, “The Galra, I do remember that. I don’t know why they want it, but I  _ do _ remember now that someone told me Anna is descended from the aliens that created it.”

“Yes,” Anna agreed, “And if it’s true that the Alteans created Voltron… well, then it makes all the more sense why the Galra went after them. Especially if the Galra wanted it and the Alteans weren’t so keen on giving it to them.”

A ruffling sound came from one corner of the room, and at that particular moment, all eyes fell to Hunk who had taken hold of Pidge’s backpack as everyone else had been otherwise preoccupied. He looked up sheepishly, holding a photograph in his hands as a smile spread across his face.

“You know? I was rummaging around through Pidge’s stuff last night, and I found this picture!” he flipped it around, closing his eyes and chuckling a moment. “Look, it’s his girlfriend!”

_ His girlfriend?  _ Anna squinted a moment, admittedly curious before Pidge snapped the photo away. “Hey!” Pidge retorted, “What were you doing in my stuff?” The cadet grabbed the backpack away from Hunk as well. 

The girl in the photo actually had something of the resemblance to Pidge, were Anna to judge.  _ Perhaps they were family rather? _

“Anyway,” Hunk continued, “I wound up reading his diary…” He proceeded to hold up a small notebook.

“You WHAT?” squawked Pidge, ripping the book from his hands. 

Hunk continued still however, seemingly unfazed. In fact, he smiled a little wider as he gestured with his hand. “There was a repeating series of numbers the Galra had been trying to find, and it reminded me of a fraunhofer line.”

“A… what?” Keith was the one to first admit any confusion as to what Hunk was speaking of. Hunk briefly turned to him, changing his expression to be a little more serious.

“A fraunhofer line. It’s the emission spectrum of an element. Although it’s not one from Earth, based on the number; I was thinking it might be this Voltron. Maybe we can track it down if I put together some sort of… Voltron Geiger Counter.”

Lance blinked before widening his eyes. “Hunk, you big gassy genius!”

“It’s quite fascinating really,” Hunk said, smile returning to him, “I actually drew a graph of it too.” 

Everyone watched in anticipation as he pulled out a sheet of paper with a line graph sketched onto it. Almost everyone had various levels of impressed in their expression. However, Keith didn’t hesitate when he looked upon it, reaching over to take the paper from Hunk.

“Let me see that!” 

He turned around, holding up the sheet to the map as the group gathered around that.

Admittedly, Anna had been briefly concerned about Hunk snooping around in someone else’s things. But this was definitely a stroke of genius, she agreed with that much. She turned her gaze to Hunk, concern briefly coloring her face.

“Are we going to have the supplies necessary to put it together?”

“We’ve got some stuff in our bags… and it looks like Keith has some old tech lying around,” Hunk remarked thoughtfully as he scanned around the room. However, he hesitated as his eyes fell on Keith. “O-of course, if that’s okay if we use it.”

Keith gave one brief nod of his head. 

“If it helps us find this thing, you can use whatever you want. Besides, like I told Anna earlier, nothing in this place is mine to begin with.”

Shiro nodded with approval. He also found himself feeling some measure of relief, as well as amazement at how fortuitous the circumstances were.  _ At this rate, they could track down Voltron on their own, in good time even.  _

_ But those stories Keith mentioned and the foretelling of an arrival… that was certainly unsettling to hear. At this point, however, he could only hope it meant they were on the right track and not headed down a path to ruin. _

* * *

 

The sun beat down on them, the barest film of clouds strung across the sky as the group set out on foot. Assembling their contraption appeared quite simple when the likes of Hunk and Pidge put it together. It acted almost as a compass of sorts, guiding the group into the unknown as they ventured forward. 

Shiro couldn’t help but be immensely impressed, proud even at the lot, while also feeling anxiety and apprehension about what was to come. No doubt once they found the lion, things would become more dangerous. It was their choice to follow him and Anna down this road, and he respected that. But he would do his best to protect and help them all he could.

Keith and the cadets were going at a determined pace. It was Anna, however, who wound up trailing a little behind the others. It didn’t escape Shiro’s notice, and at first he worried there was hesitance on her part. But then her panting and the beads of sweat that started to trickle from her brow suggested a different cause. 

“Are you having trouble with the heat, Anna?” he found himself asking out of concern. 

Anna attempted to keep up as she scampered up alongside Shiro, going as fast as her body would allow her too. 

“S-sorry. I just… it feels hard to breathe when it’s too hot out,” she confessed. “I guess I’m more built for frigid winters than desert heat.”

“I did hear you tell the Garrison Officer you were from North Dakota,” he recalled, “We’re all the way down south in Arizona right now. I would imagine it’s a lot different from what you’re used to.” He put a guiding hand behind her and around her shoulders, attempting to assist her in keeping up with the group. However, he found her flinching away from his touch slightly. She frowned, blush briefly coloring her face.

“I’m sorry, did my touching you make you uncomfortable?” he asked, voicing his worry about her reaction aloud.  _ Come to think of it, had they discussed boundaries before his memory was lost? She didn’t seem to mind their contact from when he was first conscious, but still…  _

“Oh! N-no… I mean yes… sort of?” Anna answered him, uncertainty apparent in both her voice and her expression. “I don’t mind being touched. I like handshakes and hugs as much as anyone but I feel some discomfort if someone touches me without asking… or at least giving some kind of warning first.”

Shiro nodded seriously. “I see. I hope I have been good about that in the past.”

“Generally. We didn’t exactly interact face to face much. There was one instance I suppose but… it was kind of a special case.” Anna’s memory conjured the scene that played out in front of their cells, where Shiro had acted the fearsome terror in front of Haggar. He had held her hand in secret as a way to show her that the display from before was an act. 

_ A warning would have only alerted Haggar to the true nature of things. _

“Well, I hope to continue to respect your boundaries in that case,” he said. He extended his hand once more, hovering behind her without making contact. “May I try again? I would like to help you so you don’t fall too far behind.”

Anna nodded her consent, and with that his once again placed a guiding hand to help her along with the heat putting strain on her. He noticed a couple of curious eyes briefly turn before looking back ahead, but he didn’t bring attention to it. Instead, he focused on the cliffs that the group approached as grains of sand drifted up from their shoes.

Hunk perked up as the makeshift geiger counter started to sputter, the needle rapidly whipping back and forth.

“I’m getting a reading!” he announced, marching on ahead with Pidge following close behind him with the other components of the contraption. Lance and Keith were next to follow after, with Shiro and Anna following behind at the back of the procession. They swiftly made their approach to the cliffs, eventually coming upon the mouth of a cave that lay in a sunken corner of the area.

Hunk couldn’t help but utter a small sound of marvel at the sight of the place, skidding down with Pidge at his side. Pidge was determinedly holding the equipment, but a brief look of curiosity colored the young cadet’s face. The others continued to follow after them, all a mixture of their own feelings of caution and determination.

The cave was dark inside, though the light of the sun from the entrance provided some illumination for the group to proceed further in. It didn’t take long before indentations in the stone were spotted, and the sound of buzzing from the machine rang out in the air. Shiro could recognize the shape of the lion-like creature carved into the stone from the photographs Keith had taken. Although he could see a few other designs rendered into the rock. He watched as the group spread out and observed them closer, Keith stepping ahead. 

“These are some of the markings I mentioned from before,” Keith explained, a hand extending to brush away dust and sand, “I suppose if we took a closer look it might help us figure out where the actual lion is…” 

Before he could finish his train of thought, he yanked his hand back in shock as the markings began to emit a bright blue light. The group let out a collective gasp of surprise as well, looking around at the glowing scenery around them.

“Woah, what’s going on here?” Lance questioned anxiously, bewildered at the sight.

“I don’t know, they’ve never done that before!” 

In that moment, Anna found herself instinctively stepping closer into Shiro’s touch as she felt the ground strangely becoming unstable beneath her feet. Shiro noticed, and in an instant he felt the same sensation and heard the rushing sound of sand under his feet. A second later, the ground was giving out underneath the group, and the entire lot began to rapidly drop in a falling cascade. 

Shiro squinted as dust flew towards his face. However, he could see the others around him falling down in the same direction. Yells and periled cries filled the air around along with the rushing sound. In the midst of it, he felt a small hand attempt to reach for him. However, just as soon as it all began it seemed the journey came to an abrupt end.

The group was greeted by the site of a dimly lit cavern as they hit the floor in a graceless pattern of thuds against the rock.

Pained and disgruntled groans echoed across. He looked around, trying to check and make sure everyone was alright. Anna attempted to stand up from where she was near him in order to follow his lead. She gave voice to his first thought in the simple question that came to mind. 

“Is everyone alright?”

“My butt’s really sore and my shirt’s got sand in it, but I think I’ll live,” Pidge assessed. Hunk gave a uncomfortable harumph, but nodded along in agreement to the statement. Keith huffed and dusted off his jacket, rubbing at his shoulder which looked as though it might be a little sore from the fall. Lance was the quickest to get to his feet however, ignoring his discomfort in favor of the sight that lay just beyond the lot of them. 

“Those lion carvings were everywhere!” He proclaimed, pointing a finger ahead. “And I think that’s why! Look!”

Eyes were drawn to a blue light behind the group, and all soon found themselves in various states of awe and apprehension at the sight. Before them, protected by what looked like a ball of glowing webbing, was _ a massive, blue lion, nigh identical to the one depicted in the carvings seen only moments before.  _

Shiro was truly awestruck himself.  _ This was the Lion of Voltron that they were searching for, he was certain of that. _ But he couldn’t help but also be filled with concern. _ If this was what the Galra were looking for, then they were no doubt contending with something quite dangerous. They needed to proceed, certainly, but they would need to be mindful.  _

“Is this it? Is this the Lion of Voltron?” asked Pidge, eyebrow raised in concerned curiosity. Everyone slowly approached, Lance and Keith moving a bit faster than the rest. 

“It was supposed to be the ‘blue’ lion of Voltron, right? This is blue, and looks like a lion. Therefore, by process of elimination, it’s gotta be!” said Hunk. “...Right?”

“I think so,” said Anna. She felt silent soon after the remark however. Her eyes grew increasingly wide beholding the mechanical monolith.  _  Could this really be it? The thing her ancestors made and the Galra were so eager to possess? _

Her thoughts were perhaps quite obvious to others. They seemed to certainly come across to Shiro, who found himself remarking in response to her expression. 

“It would be nice if we knew more,” he commented. “We don’t know if we’ll even be able to access it. It’s possible it might only be usable by someone of Altean descent.”

Anna blinked. “... Like the teludav,” she said quietly. “The device that transported me away from Earth could only be used by someone of Altean blood. It’s not an unreasonable question. But… that’s not a certainty.”

Familiarity flickered in Shiro’s face for a moment. But before he could think on it further, his attention was drawn to Lance and Keith approaching the mechanical beast. Both curiously inspected the ball of shielding around it, walking around the perimeter. 

“Anyone get the feeling they’re being watched?” Lance asked aloud. “Because I can  _ swear  _ the eyes are totally following me right now.”

“It looks like a force field,” Keith observed. He pressed his fingertips to the light, feeling a solid force against them.  “How do you suppose we’re going to get past it?”

Lance smirked, giving a shrug. 

“Maybe you just have to knock?” he asked in jest, even going so far as to tap on the shielding like knocking on a door. There was a brief flicker, causing a nervous frown to appear on Lance’s face as he paused in his action. A moment later, the light intensified, before it began to cascade down and disperse. The shielding disappeared, and a small circle beneath the lion’s feet glowed. Everyone felt a shake in the ground.

Shiro felt himself overcome, and for a moment images flashed across his mind. In the vastness of space, he could see the blue lion, four others like it of different shades rocketing into the sky and coming together in a blinding light. 

_ And when the light vanished, what stood in their place was a titanic mechanical sentinel, a blade in hand wreathed in flames that came down in a powerful swing. And one word rang clear in his mind. _

“Voltron!”

He came back to his sense, and all were in various states of stunned and amazed. However, a few expressions shifted to excitement.

“That was Voltron we just saw!” exclaimed Pidge.

“Voltron is a robot!” declared Hunk, bunching one of his fists. “A huge, HUGE AWESOME ROBOT!!!”

“It’s… incredible!” Keith himself was overcome, almost breathless as he spoke.

Shiro nodded towards Keith. He turned to see Anna looking wide-eyed, her knees shaking. She looked back at him, finding herself folding her arms and hugging them close to her body. From what he could tell, she seemed more unsettled than excited. At least at first.

“I saw it too,” she agreed quietly, “If I understand correctly, all those lions come together to make that thing… I think I understand a little better why it might be considered such an asset by the Galra.” Her expression softened to one of simple awe, a small sigh escaping from her. “This is the kind of thing you hear about in fiction. But this… this is  _ real _ .”

“Yeah, this is  _ definitely _ what they’re looking for.” 

Lance slowly turned his gaze upwards as he met the eyes of the lion, which at that moment began to emit of golden glow of their own. Whatever happened had not only lifted the barrier protecting it, but had brought the beast back to life. He took a step back, watching as it began to crouch down towards him. Hunk and Pidge hunched away from it, cowering as they both yelled in distress at what might happen next.

None truly knew what to expect, but the lion appeared to turn its head to Lance in particular. The sound of gears whirring filled the air as it came to rest its head on the ground before him, and slowly it opened its mouth to reveal a ramp that led inside of it.

“Hmmmm.” 

Lance hummed to himself, a curious grin tugging at his lips before he determinedly began to make his way up the ramp. Everyone proceeded to follow in after him, with Shiro and Anna once again taking to the back of the group. All of them walked up their ramp, shoes thudding against the metal until a door opened, revealing a small walkway that lead to what appeared to be a small cockpit inside of the lion’s head. 

There was a chair in the middle of the space, with an observation monitor and control panels of all sorts encircling them. Lance had quickly taken to the chair, taking a hold of the piloting gears and levers on either side of him. Pidge and Hunk were next to follow to the left and right of him, with Shiro and Keith soon after. Anna poked in between the two men, trying to stand on the tips of her toes with the back of the chair as leverage to hold her up. 

The monitor flickered and revealed the cavern just outside, a circle blinking in the center of it. Shiro recognized it as some sort of targeting symbol. But whether it was for an offensive or simply identification function, he couldn’t readily tell. However, he could already tell from the expressions around him that those in his company continued to be amazed by it.

He would be dishonest if he were to say he wasn’t amazed by it himself, even after everything he had seen. 

“So, the lion is a ship then? Maybe?” At that moment, Anna seemed to voice that thought aloud, remarking on the matter. “Shiro and I have been on Galra ships before, but they haven’t been quite like this!” She tilted her head a moment, inspecting the space around them a little more closely as she continued to cling to the chair. “I wonder if this is in any way indicative of how Altean ships in general were designed… it’s absolutely amazing!” 

“Yeah,” replied Keith, “It just continues to impress, it seems.”

“Hey, I’m sorry guys,” Hunk interrupted, turning his head every which way, “But I feel the need to point out that we’re in some… futuristic alien cat-head thing right now.”

Anna blinked. “Well… that is certainly true.”

Lance suddenly grew wide-eyed, craning his head up to look round at the rest of the group.

“Hey, did you guys hear that?”

“Hear what?” asked Pidge. Hunk shook his head, and Keith’s expression changed to one of puzzlement.  Anna looked around, saying nothing as she tried to listen, wondering if maybe it was simply something she hadn’t caught in all the excitement. Shiro raised an eyebrow, cautiously curious of Lance’s statement. 

“I don’t think any of us heard anything, Lance,” he replied, “What did you hear?”

Lance frowned, turning back to the observation monitor. “I don’t know, I think… I think the lion is trying to talk to me! I think it just told me what I need to do.”

Anna looked around, still trying to listen for any sound. “Like a telepathic link?”

“Kind of? It’s more like it’s feeding images into my brain… it’s hard to explain.” 

A control panel flickered in front of Lance, and he began to push a series of buttons. The lion began to stand up, letting out a loud and guttural roar that echoed across the cavern, able to be heard even in the cockpit of its head. 

“Oh,” Anna acknowledged, clinging a bit more tightly to the seat. Everyone around seemed to follow suit, bracing around various areas of the cockpit. “...More like an empath then?”

“If you say so.”

Lance took hold of the pair of levers on either side of him, smiling wide as he pushed down on both of them, causing the lion to lunge forward and break through the rock in a powerful push. Lance clickled down on a button, and everyone in the cockpit felt a sudden burst of force. 

“Oh, oh, oh, holy crow! You just engaged thrusters, didn’t you?” Hunk questioned Lance, starting to look a little pekid. Lance nodded and kept pushing down on the levers, and in one more powerful push that lion broke through to the surface, beginning an ascent up to the sky. 

The lion started to fly every which way, seemingly guided by Lance’s hand. It was not a smooth ride however, and despite his own excitement, everyone around him was feeling various levels of nervousness and nausea. Hunk and Pidge cried out in anxiety, while Shiro simply braced hard against the side of the cockpit, gritting his teeth. Anna desperately clawed the back of the chair, terrified of falling.

Keith on the other hand, had a rather strong opinion on the matter which he expressed in a strained voice as he braced the side opposite Shiro.

“You are… the Worst. Pilot. Ever!” 

Lance came down from the high of being at the controls of his lion, leaning back slightly to respond.

“I’m actually not doing all that much! It’s practically on autopilot right now!” he argued. 

“Really?” asked Anna. “So all you’re doing is basically more of a guiding… urgh… action?”

“Something like that, yeah!” 

At that moment the lion started to fly straight upwards, rapidly ascending into the atmosphere, Keith peered at the view on the observation monitor, seeing that they were quickly making distance from the ground.

“Hey, hold on! What are you doing?”

“I told you, the thing is mostly acting on autopilot! Right now it’s doing the… err… what did you call it, Anna?”

“Empath?” Anna repeated the word she’d used earlier.

“Right, the empath, psychic thing! It’s telling me there’s an alien ship heading towards the earth right now, and we need to go and stop it!”

“I suppose handing over the lion isn’t an option, is it?” Hunk asked. “Then again, from what Anna said they might just destroy us and the Earth anyway… and that would be bad. I really, really don’t want anything bad to happen to the Earth, or us! Still, is there a way we can do that without potentially getting blasted?”

Anna felt her stomach sink. it could only be bad news if it was phrased like that. She turned to Shiro, conflicted between reaching out a hand and keeping both of hers firmly grasping the back of the pilot seat. “I don’t like the sound of that. It’s the Galra, isn’t it?”

The lion rapidly ascended further and further into the atmosphere, making distance until they broke through into the void of space. But, more than the vast sea of stars greeted them upon their approach. Indeed, upon reaching the heights of space, a large and ominous structure came into view on the monitor, one both Shiro and Anna could recognize. 

“Woah! Is that really an alien ship?” Hunk gasped. 

“Yeah,” Anna confirmed, peering over the seat and Lance’s shoulder. She got over her moment of indecision and briefly patted Shiro on the side of his arm. “It’s definitely Galra, too.”

Shiro simply looked intently at the monitor, his hands digging into the places where he held on for leverage. The memories he could grasp came back to him and he felt a chill on the back of his neck. “They found us,” he stated simply, finally looking over to seen Anna’s hand briefly on his arm. However, before he could react further, he was prompted to look back when he heard Lance speak up once more.

“Hold on, incoming fire!” Lance attempted to maneuver and the lion dodged a sudden barrage of energy blasts that came from the Galra ship. The beast swerved around in the void, closing the distance between it and the ship. For a moment Lance paused, but he was quick to take action once more.

“Alright, I think I know what to do!”

“Be careful man! This isn’t a simulator,” warned Pidge. 

“I was worried they were going to start shooting at us!” Hunk interjected.

“That’s good,” Lance quipped in response to Pidge, “Because I always wreck the simulator. Now, let’s see what we’ve got!”

With a pull of the levers at his sides, the lion opened its maw and let out a blast of energy that ripped through the side of the ship, causing a wave of explosions to follow in its wake. The lion curled around another wave of energy blasts before Lance pulled the levers up, causing it to tear into the ship with its massive claws. The beast then leapt from the ship as  the tear brought forth another explosion. 

“Did  _ you _ do all of that, Lance?” Anna gasped. “Amazing!”

Shiro was quick to follow up with his own praise for him. “Well done, Lance!” 

The lion began to fly away from the ship, whipping past the earth’s moon.  “Thanks. Now, let’s get these guys away from Earth!” This time, he pushed down on the levers, and the lion accelerated forward. 

“Wait, so now being followed by them is a good thing?” Hunk questioned, looking around anxiously.

“Well, it’s better than them attacking innocent people on Earth, yeah?” replied Anna. “I mean granted we could probably count ourselves but… let’s not encourage them to cause more damage. I’d much prefer them coming after just us. Then we’ve only got us to worry about.”

“... You’ve got a point. I’m just scared out of my socks right now, okay?”

Anna frowned, nodding at Hunk sympathetically. “I understand. This is scary as shit and it’s completely reasonable to be scared. We’re all here together though, and we can get through this.” Hunk still looked understandably worried and frightened of their current ordeal. But he gave a nod back to Anna in response. Anna adjusted the position of her hands, bringing her right hand back to brace the seat while reaching out to offer a supportive hand to Hunk with her left. He accepted it without a word, simply stifling a sniffle and looking back towards the view outside. 

It wasn’t long before the Galra ship indeed gave chase to the Blue Lion, following them as the lion raced passed moons and planets. It wasn’t long before they couldn’t see Earth, and Keith looked up over Anna out at the view in the monitor. 

“Where are we, now?”

Shiro observed the view outside, watching as the lion rushed past a planet in an attempt to keep out of the reach of the Galra ship. 

“It looks like we’re out on the edge of the solar system,” he observed, pointing out an object coming up on their right. “Look, there’s Kerberos!”

Pidge’s eyes widened. “Kerberos? It takes months for our ships to get out here!” he replied with astonishment. “We got out here in five seconds!”

“Well, considering it probably only took several hours for the escape pod Shiro and I were in to get back to Earth, I’m not surprised. They have way more advanced technology than we do-”

Before Anna could finish replying to Pidge, she was struck silent by the sight of a circle of light that began to radiate out in front of them. Everyone was stunned to silence in that moment. However, it was broken when Lance questioned what it was they were seeing.

“What is that thing?” he asked. “The lion is telling me it wants to go through it but…”

Anna recognized the way the light danced and the pulling feeling of being drawn into it. She briefly grit her teeth, burying her chin into the back of the chair until it left a light red mark on her skin. It brought back all the memories of that fateful day…  _ the day that all of this had begun. All because of an innocent curiosity and a automobile mishap.  _

“That ring looks very much like the wall of light that pulled me to another galaxy.” Anna’s brow furrowed. “My guess is this is a wormhole of sorts. I don’t know if the lion is doing this on it’s own or if it has to do with the fact I’m inside, considering the device that made the last wormhole I saw.”

Lance nodded in response before his face twisted into a more serious expression. He looked to Shiro, eyes searching as he asked his question of him. “You’re the Senior Officer here, Shiro, what do you think we should do?”

Shiro frowned, looking to each and every person inside of the cockpit. At that moment, his words carried a considerable amount of weight, he knew that. He certainly had his own idea of what should be done. But, it was of their own volition that Keith, the cadets, even Anna that they sought out the lion.  _ It should be of their own volition that they agree to move forward, _ he thought. 

“My guess is that the lion knows a lot more than we do about where we’re going once we get to the other side of the wormhole,” Shiro responded thoughtfully, “I say we trust it, but, we’re a team now, and we should decide as one.”

A brief pause fell on the group. But then everyone seemed to give one another an agreeing look. Pidge put his hand on Lance’s shoulder and gave a firm nod. At that moment, the only one to reply verbally was Anna, right to the point of the matter.

“The only way out is forward, I think.”

“Alright,” said Lance, pushing down on the levers to propel the lion forward. “Looks like we’re all ditching class tomorrow. Hold on!”

Instantly, the lion dived into the wormhole, moving with the energy that had been pulling it in. A blinding light engulfed the group, and they felt pushed about every which way until suddenly they found themselves once again in the void of space. The wormhole closed behind them and disappeared, and all could breathe a sigh of relief that the Galra ship had not reacted quickly enough to follow them.

Well, all could breathe easy save for Hunk, who felt an upset to his stomach from their trip through. He let go of Anna’s hand, turned away and wretched, breathing heavily and offering profuse apologies. 

“Ah man, Hunk!”  Lance griped.

Pidge simply adjusted his glasses. “I’m only surprised it took him this long.”

“Sensitive stomach again?” Anna asked. She couldn’t help but worry, and was quick to offer reassurance.  “I’m sorry, Hunk. I know this has been rough on you. Just hang on a little longer, okay?”

Hunk exhaled deeply, looking at her with a sickly expression and nodding. 

Dead ahead of them in the void, the lion began to approach what seemed to be a roughly earth sized planet, blue in color with white clouds swirling in the atmosphere. Shiro knew for sure he didn’t recognize the planet. However, nothing in the stars could give him any help as to how far away they had traveled. All the nights he had spent looking at the stars in his youth would not help him, at least not here.

“I don’t recognize any of these constellations,” he observed, “My guess is we’re a long,  _ long _ way from Earth.”

Anna frowned. The only planet she had seen outside of the solar system was Dezak where she was found by the Galra. But the shapes of the land masses on this planet didn’t look like what she remembered.  _ Then again, she hadn’t exactly been paying too much attention to the appearance of the planet at the time. Still, she doubted that was where the lion had taken them. _

“I think the lion wants us to go to this planet,” said Lance, “I think it’s going  _ home. _ ”

Anna raised an eyebrow. “Home? Wait, what’s home? Then, is it…” She paused, starting to feel a sickened feeling in her stomach as she recalled what little she learned in her captivity. “Is this planet Altea?” 

Lance frowned suddenly, shaking his head. “I… I don’t know.”

Before anyone else could offer a response, the lion surged forward, plunging into the atmosphere and making a rapid descent. Soon the group found a blue sky above them, the lion continuing to fly downward.

“Hey, I hate to be that guy, but is anyone else having second thoughts about going through a mysterious alien wormhole?” asked Hunk. “We don’t even know for sure where we are. Why are we listening to a robotic lion, anyway?”

“Well, it did get us away from that alien warship, didn’t it?” Lance countered. 

Keith frowned straightening in his posture. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Lance, but we’re  _ in  _ an alien warship.”

“Oh, are you scared?” Lance turned his attention to him with a quip.

“With you at the helm? Terrified.”

“Alright, that’s enough! Knock it off,” Shiro interjected, breaking up the beginning back and forth between them. He turned and looked each of them in the eye as he spoke, making sure they understood where he stood. “Nobody is happy to be in this situation, but we’re here now. We need to do this  _ together _ .”

“So then,” Pidge questioned, looking to Shiro expectantly. “What do we do?”

Shiro sighed. “First, we need to find out where we’re heading. It’s indeed quite possible we could be heading to Altea,” he responded, acknowledging Anna’s concern from earlier. “In which we’ll need to be prepared for what we might see. But… the Galra often destroy planets. That I remember.”

Anna turned her gaze down. “I suppose that’s true. Come to think of it now, I think I remember them mentioning at one point Altea was itself destroyed.”

“Lance?” Shiro questioned, turning his attention back. “What’s the lion telling you?”

Lance found himself in a dour mood. He remembered what Anna had said earlier about the Alteans, and felt his desire to retaliate against Keith with a joke dissipate. He frowned, looking back up to the two eldest of the group. 

“I really don’t know. The lion isn’t saying anything.” He answered, looking back to the view through the observation monitor. “But… hold on. That’s a castle up ahead!” 

Indeed, as the lion descended to the ground, a large white castle came into view, with four towers jutting out on each side of it. Large crystalline windows were built into the side of each, and a extensive bridge ran from the main entrance out into what appeared to be wilderness beyond. As they continued in their approach, the windows became aglow with a blue light, and the lion itself radiated a light in response. 

The lion at last reached the ground, coming to rest. 

Anna looked out through the monitor, completely mystified at the sight of the castle. Yet at the same time… it reminded her very much of the portable teludav. It looked like something that belonged in the past and the future both at once, something very much out of place from what one might expect. Even if this planet was not Altea, she had to wonder if the castle itself was Altean. 

_ Was this some kind of Altean outpost planet? Why had the lion brought them here of all places? Lance had said the lion was going ‘home’. Was this castle its ‘home’? _

“Alright,” Shiro stated firmly, pressing his arm to the side of the side of the cockpit. A part of him couldn’t help but be apprehensive. He didn’t know what to expect with this castle, and he was even more concerned about what might happen to everyone else from here on out.  _ He’d be damned if he’d let what happened to him and the others at Kerberos or what happened to Anna repeat itself. _ “Everyone keep your guard up. I lost my crew once before. I’m not going to let it happen again.”

Anna at last let go of the back of the pilot chair, hopping down and offering a hand out to Shiro. “The same goes for you too, Shiro. We’re not going to lose you, either.” 

Keith found himself nodding wholeheartedly at her words, offering a reply in agreement. “Damn right we’re not. As you said, we’re in this together, right?”

Shiro paused, looking to Anna and Keith before looking at the rest of the group. He took a small breath, and briefly he took Anna’s hand and gently lowered it down. He couldn’t help that his eyes fell to her once more, his hand lingering a moment before letting go. 

“Yes, we are. Don’t worry, I’m not going to tell you that and not do it myself,” he said, addressing everyone. 

Pidge noticed the movement of his eyes and hands and hummed a moment in recognition before addressing Keith.

“So, are you going to go on ahead first with Shiro then? You said yourself you know your way around a fight.”

Keith nodded. “Yeah, I am.” He then turned to Anna, addressing her. “I realize you’re not exactly trained in how to fight, but you can use your powers, right? Sort of?”

“If need be,” Anna responded simply.

“Good.” Keith nodded. “If Shiro and I are out in front, can you take the back with Pidge?”

“I think we can do that. Pidge?”

“I see how it is. Shortest people have to stay in back right?” He squinted a moment at Keith before shaking his head with a smile. “Eh, but who better than to watch your backs than us? Between the two of us, I think we can cover it.” 

Anna could swear Pidge shot her a rather curious look for a moment, but she quickly dismissed reading too much into it. She simply nodded, stepping to the side so Shiro and Keith could exit out of the lion first. Pidge followed suit, taking a step back as they filed out, with Lance and Hunk proceeding behind them. 

“Well, I guess we’re rearguard then,” Anna remarked. “So, are you ready to go waltz into an alien castle?”

Pidge closed his eyes, stroking his chin a moment as though in thought. But then, he smirked, quietly gesturing for Anna to follow him out of the lion. 

“Waltzing might be the thing to do if this were a fairy tale. But… I think I’m ready to go exploring if you are.”

With a nod, Anna proceeded after him, taking one last look through the monitor at the main doors of the castle just outside. She could only wonder what was inside and what they would find. Either way, however,  _ in her mind, they had gone past the point of no return. The only way forward was through that castle. _

“Yes, I’m ready,” she replied. “Let’s go, Pidge.” 


	10. The Rise of Voltron, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna, Shiro, and the cadets begin their exploration of the mysterious castle. A strange set of occurrences leads to a starling discovery, and the joining of forces on this new and perilous journey of theirs. There is much to be learned and discussed, but time draws short. The enemy is already on the prowl and looking for the remaining lions of Voltron. The question is whether our heroes can get to them first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deeply apologize for this being more than a month late. Because I was moving last month, I had a lot of preparations to do for the move, the move itself, and them unpacking and settling into my new place. In any case, I finally managed to get out the next chapter! I'm a little nervous about the word choice in this one and the fact it wound up being very much a loredump/exposition chapter and I'm worried about the pacing a bit. With luck though we should be able to wrap up the events of the pilot in the next chapter and finally move on with the rest of the first season.

**** They filed out of the lion, uncertain of what awaited them inside the towering castle that lay before them. As they left, the lion briefly stepped forward, letting out another thunderous roar that caused the large main doors at the entrance to swing open. Even after a second time, the whole group felt unsettled by it. Perhaps Anna felt it most of all, briefly covering her ears.

Looking up at the dark hallway now open to them, she couldn’t help but feel some disquiet. However, it helped that she kept to the rear with Pidge at her side. A hand was out at the ready still in case danger fell upon them. 

“You know, this hallway seems a bit small if this is supposed to be the lion’s home,” remarked Pidge. 

Anna blinked. “Well, it’s possible there were Alteans here at some point. If the chair in the cockpit was any indication they were probably roughly the same size as we are, generally speaking.”

“I suppose so…”

“Hellooooo?” Hunk found himself calling down into the dark hallway, a slight echo reverberating back. 

“It looks in pretty good shape for something that’s abandoned on first glance,” Keith observed. 

“That’s true,” Shiro agreed, looking around as he and Keith took the first steps inside. “It’s possible it could be maintained by an artificial intelligence. The Galra had mechanical sentries and AI in some of their installments in their ships. So, let’s no rule anything out just yet.”

In truth, Shiro could think of a number of reasons for the castle’s seemingly pristine condition. An AI or mechanical caretakers could certainly be one based on his experience with the Galra. But his mind entertained a strange thought, one that perhaps he wouldn’t have been as willing to consider if there weren’t those prophetic carvings from the caves Keith explored. 

_ Was it possible that maybe, just maybe there were Alteans that survived? If the Lions of Voltron were well-hidden from Zarkon, surely it wasn’t a stretch that perhaps the genocide of the Alteans hadn’t lead to their complete eradication as so many believed.  _

_ After all, Anna was living proof that there were those in the universe who were of Altean descent.  _

They all walked into the hall, attempting to see through the darkness when suddenly bright blue lights turned on in a radiant cascade. To their surprise, not far from them was a tall staircase that lead in three directions atop the landing. What made them come to a halt, however, was a computerized voice that echoed from within.

“Hold for identity scan.”

Briefly, each and every one of them were enveloped by an even brighter blue light that quickly faded as soon as it had come. Shiro leaned forward, eyes turning in every direction.

“Why are we here? What do you want with us?”

However, the only reply he received were lights flickering on in the hallway that led directly ahead atop the stair landing. Everyone looked around at the light fixtures, much akin to ancient lantern holders, and the curving bend in the staircase. It contrasted to the bright white and sleek metallic look, once again contrasting in perceptions of what a human might deem old or new.

“Guess we have to go that way, huh?” questioned Lance.

“I guess so,” replied Pidge. “That’s the only way we can even see.”

Cautiously, the group continued up the stairs and down the illuminated hallway. The group fell silent, save for the occasional call from Hunk that echoed. A long corridor led to another winding set of stairs that led downward. The castle continued to have a similar aesthetic with glowing blue lights that illuminated alabaster floors and walls, accented by curving pillars and black stripes that ran between gaps in the floor. 

“If the Alteans had castles,” Anna wondered aloud, “Did they have a monarchy? Was their societal structure anything we as humans would even recognize?”

“It’s hard to say,” Shiro found himself replying to her. “I suppose it’s possible we might find out while we’re here. But, I’m not even sure of that.”

“The futuristic medieval look is a bit jarring at first, but you know it’s got a bit of a charm to it,” Hunk commented, “I mean, I’m still worried about what we’re getting into but… yeah, it’s pretty cool, actually.”

Anna blinked. Admittedly there was indeed something eye catching about the interior of the castle. If there was one thing she would give the Alteans credit for, it was having a sense of aesthetic taste.  _ Yet, at the same time, she couldn’t help but be reminded a little of the Galra. They had an aesthetic much like it but in darker and more ominous coloring. It was certainly a curious dichotomy. _

Eventually the end of the doward staircase led to a large chamber, pillars with metallic, coffin-like designs adorning them and an indentation in the floor with raised cylinder shapes encircling it. The coloration of the room was much darker compared to the rest of the castle, and couldn’t help but bring a chill to the air. But that same bright blue light glowed even here, coming from crystals at the center of each pillar. 

At the center of the room appeared to be a console of some sort, with letters scrawled across in a language none in the room could understand. A monitor flickered with what seemed to be a hand shape, arrows flowing towards it from either side. 

“Well, this is where the trail leads,” Keith observed. “What now?”

Shiro turned to Anna at the back, who appeared utterly captivated by the sight of the room. His eyebrows furrowed and a slight frown appeared on his face as he approached her. “Anna,” he said her name seriously, calling her attention to him, “I think we’re supposed to use the console in this chamber. But, I am concerned by the point you brought up earlier about how the teludav was something only someone with Altean descent could use. Would you be willing to try and use the console just in case?” He knew if there were any sorts of restrictions, having Anna make use of the technology around the castle was the safest bet to make.  _ Still, even she could potentially face danger here. He would not force her to be the canary in the coal mine if she didn’t wish it. _

Anna shuffled to the front, quietly nodding as she moved up past the rest of the group. Briefly she looked over at Shiro nervously, her eyes appearing to search him for a moment. In truth, she was simply hesitant, but he was quick to interpret the look as a possible sign she wanted reassurance. He gave her a nod in kind, briefly smiling gently in hopes to encourage her. 

She nodded back, smiling briefly as well before her expression to serious once more. Her gaze turned to the console. Raising her left hand, she pressed it to the monitor. After a moment, she heard a whoosh of air and the screen flashed brightly before she saw the cylinders around them begin to rise out of the ground. The group took steps back, everyone looking in wonderment and making an array of nervous chattering sounds. 

As they fully revealed themselves from beneath the floor, humanoid silhouettes could be seen inside. A thin pane of what appeared to be glass encased them, white metal curving around it. All leaned in a little closer, wanting to more closely make out the shape of what was inside.

“Are these… cryo pods or something?” Anna wondered aloud. But given the coffin like shapes that decorated the room, Anna feared another possibility. She hoped that it wasn’t what she thought.  _ She really didn’t fancy the idea that they had been lead down into someone’s tomb. _

“I don’t see any ice,” Shiro replied, “But… it could be suspended animation of sorts.”

“So, they might not be dead then?” asked Hunk.

“Wait, not dead? As in these could be… living Alteans?” Anna found her heart suddenly starting to thrum rather loudly in her chest. Questions began to flood her mind at the possibility.  _ So then, were the Galra wrong about all the Alteans being wiped out? Could there really be living full-blooded Alteans? And what did they look like? They looked human in shape from what she could tell, but that wasn’t much to go on… _

_ She would have so many questions to ask them personally, assuming they were even in the mood to talk. If they were in suspended animation for who knows how long, they might not be. _

In her mind however, it was beginning to make sense why the lion had brought them here. But that begged the question as to who these people were in the first place.

The glass on on the the cylinder suddenly began to melt away in an upward cascade of light. In an instant the person inside was revealed. Indeed it seemed the Alteans looked strikingly similar to humans. 

She appeared to be a young woman, dark in complexion, perhaps younger than Shiro and Anna but older than the Garrison Cadets, dressed in a fine blue and white dress with a  golden circlet atop her brow. The pointed, elfin like quality of her ears only added to the regalness of her appearance. What was perhaps striking however was the shock of long, flowing white hair on her head and the vivid blue color of her eyes when they shot open. 

She began to fall forward, a panicked look flashing across her face as she cried out.

“Father!”

Both Shiro and Anna began to move to try and catch her, but Lance was already in stride to do so, racing to put his arms under her as she fell into them. The woman’s eyes fell closed a moment as her weight sank into his embrace. But then, she looked up, her eyes fluttering open once more.

Lance couldn’t help a small blush a a wide smile that curved his lips before he attempted to get himself under control. 

“Hellooo,” he said, smile lessening at first as he appeared to attempt to portray a more calm and charming facade. 

“Where am I? ...Who are you?” she asked, seeming to struggle at first in gaining her bearings. 

“Why,” Lance replied with a widening of his smile and a tilt of his head, “I’m Lance and you’re right here in my arms.”

Anna raised an eyebrow.  _ He was flirting again, it was unmistakable this time! But why was he doing that at a time like this? Was he prompted to do such a thing under intense circumstances as some sort of stress relief?  Wouldn’t that kind of thing make a person uncomfortable, especially under the circumstances? _

Shiro could perhaps only internally shake his head a bit. He was prepared to step in if needed.  _ Right now, the main concern was being helpful, if they could be. _

“Your ears,” she remarked, squinting a bit.

Lance briefly glanced to the side and back to her, looking a bit perplexed. “Yeah?”

“They’re hideous. What’s wrong with them?” 

Lance blinked, furrowing his brow. “Hey, nothing’s wrong with them! They heard what you said about them and-” 

Before Lance could finish, the young woman grabbed him briskly by the arm and the ear, suddenly seeming to conjure a wave of energy as she pushed him to his knees. Lance let out a shriek of dismay and he trembled as he beheld her behind him. 

“Who are you? Where’s King Alfor?” she demanded, “ _ And what are you doing in my castle? _ ”

“A blue lion brought us here, that’s all we know!” cried Lance.

“The Blue Lion? How do you have it? What happened to its paladin?”

Anna found herself compelled to take a step forward, wanting to release Lance from her grip and calm the young woman, hoping the situation didn’t have to escalate further.  _ The last thing she wanted was for anyone to get hurt or anyone to feel they were in danger. _

“Wait! Please, let him go,” Anna implored her, “I apologize for any rudeness on our part. We promise we mean you no harm! We found the blue lion on our planet and it was by itself. But it let us inside its cockpit and proceeded to bring us to this castle, just as he said. We’re very sorry, we didn’t mean to cause any trouble!”

The woman turned her attention to Anna. Her expression and posture refused to relax. However, she nodded and reluctantly released Lance. He stepped away from her, sighing in relief. 

“It was on its own?” asked the young woman. “And it brought you all here? That wouldn’t happen unless…” She paused, her eyes suddenly widening in a panic. “How long has it been?”

“I… I don’t know. How long since when?”

Shiro stepped in at that moment, raising a hand in front of Anna to politely enter into the discussion between the two.  _ They needed to step back and start over if there was to be understanding. _

“Hold on a moment,” he addressed Anna first. Anna nodded, falling silent as he then turned his attention to the young woman. 

“I’m sorry. We don’t know what you’re talking about,” he apologized, his expression softening to try and be as calming a presence as he could. “Why don’t you tell us who you are? Maybe we can help.”

Anna nodded again, enthusiastically in agreement with Shiro. 

The young woman folded her hands, taking a deep breath before looking at the both of them with a determined and dignified expression. 

“I’m Princess Allura of Planet Altea,” she introduced herself. “I need to check on where we are, and how long we’ve been asleep! The console behind you should let me do that, as well as allow me to awaken my father’s advisor from his pod.” 

A path was cleared for her as she stepped between the group towards the console. An audible gasp escaped Anna, her eyes growing increasingly wide as her hands shook with excitement. 

“You’re an Altean Princess?” she repeated what was said back as a question, unable to contain her curiosity. “So then, this King Alfor you mentioned, is your father, then… and this other person who was asleep is his advisor?”

“That’s right,” confirmed Allura. She looked up expectantly at the other ‘pod’. After a moment, the glass pane dissolved into blue light and vanished, revealing the person within.  _ This is the king’s advisor, then, right?  _ Anna looked curiously. 

He appeared to be an older gentleman with bright ginger hair and a mustache on his wrinkled face. His uniform bore a similar color scheme to Allura’s dress, though it was devoid of the gold and other finery in its design. 

It was at that moment she noticed that Princess Allura and the advisor both had colored triangular markings beneath their eyes. Almost instinctively Anna touched her fingers to the same spot on one side of her face. It made her wonder about the other’s remarks from earlier about ‘markings’ that appeared on her face when she was spellcasting.  _ Is that what they looked like? Were they not simply a magical thing but something inherent about Alteans? _

The advisor’s eyes shot open, revealing them to be a vivid violet color. He hastily looked around the room, his body tensing when he locked gazes with Lance. He gasped and let out a yell as he immediately lunged towards him.

“Enemy combatants!” Lance jumped to the side in order to dodge him. The advisor stumbled forward, catching himself on what had been Allura’s pod. He craned his neck and suddenly turned to face Lance, furrowing his brow. “Quiznak! You’re lucky I have a case of the old ‘sleep chamber knees’. Otherwise I would have grabbed your head, wrap you up and in three, two, one… sleepy time!” He supplemented his declaration with a gesture of his hands, painting a picture as he spoke. 

_ Oh dear _ , thought Anna,  _ not again! _

“Hey, woah, sir! It’s okay, we’re friendy,” Anna interjected, stepping away from Allura to approach the advisor. “Do people often feel some weakness after waking up from one of these pods?”

“O-oh! Sorry. The last thing that was happening was we were in a battle. I came down here with Princess Allura on orders of her father to keep her safe,” he apologized, “You seem sincere but… is there a way to know if you’re telling the truth?”

“Well…” Anna hesitated. “I-I’m not sure. If you don’t trust us I understand. But, Princess Allura is right over here!” She pointed to the Princess, still in the midst of checking data on the console. 

He looked over, letting out a small sigh of relief. “Alright then. Well, to answer your question, yes, the healing pods can have the side effect of leaving one groggy. Especially if you’ve been in them for a long time.” He tilted his head slightly, rubbing his chin in curiosity. “So, who might you be then? You retinue resemble Alteans but the ears aren’t right.”

Anna laughed. “Princess Allura remarked on such just a moment ago.”

Shiro looked over, smiling slightly as a show of friendliness. “We call ourselves human, sir. We come from a far away planet called Earth.”

“I see! Well, I suppose I ought to introduce myself then since you’ve met Princess Allura,” he replied. “Coran Hyronimus Wimbleton Smyth, Advisor to the royal family of Altea!”

“A pleasure to meet you, Sir Smyth!” Anna blinked for a moment, nervously wondering if some sort of polite gesture was needed to follow up.  _ Should she give him a handshake? A bow? Did they even have similar gestures of politeness in Altean culture? _ Impulsively, she tipped her head, lifting her skirt slightly as she wound up giving him a curtsy.

“Oh, please! I don’t think niceties are necessary at the moment,” he chuckled. “Besides, I usually go by Coran even in a more formal setting.”

“Impossible…”

The shaky sound of Princess Allura’s voice caught everyone off guard. Coran immediately shifted his attention to her, his face twisting in worry. “What’s wrong?”

“Coran, we’ve been asleep for **ten thousand years** !” Her voice was thick with emotion. Her eyebrows turned down and her hands trembled as they pressed on the console. “Planet Altea and all the other planets in our solar system were completely wiped out by Zarkon!”

Coran’s head turned down, a frown curving on his face as his eyes lowered away. His shoulders drooped. Princess Allura turned to him with closed eyes, taking one hand away from the console as it bunched into a fist. 

“Coran, Father is gone,” she stated firmly, though her distraught emotions still came through. “Our entire civilization... We’re all that’s left. We were the only ones in the pods...”

Shiro’s smile gave way for a more sympathetic and mournful expression. His suffering was not on the scale of genocide. But, he knew well the pain of having lost everything. And that is precisely what Princess Allura was experiencing right now. 

Anna too felt a sympathetic pain on her behalf. She looked at Shiro a moment, who nodded, and then to the Princess before she took a step forward.

“Princess Allura, I’m so sorry this is what you have to wake up to. I can’t imagine how much pain you must be in right now,” she said, “But, like my friend said, maybe we can help.” She stopped, swallowing thickly as she considered something for a moment. “And… there’s something I want to show you and Coran.”

Anna took a deep breath, her eyes falling closed. She raised a hand and spread her fingertips. Both the Alteans watched her curiously. A moment later, white electricity began to crackle around her hand, twirling around her fingers. Markings on her face appeared, and began to glow brightly for all to see. 

Coran’s eyes widened. After the moment of initial shock and a gasp that escaped him, he leaned in to more closely observe Anna.  “Well, I’ll be a yalmor’s uncle,” he exclaimed, “Those are Altean markings!”

Anna opened her eyes and nodded slowly. Princess Allura’s brow furrowed and shock overcame her features. “Not just that, Coran! She’s using magic!” 

“I’m sorry, I should have mentioned sooner. I’m afraid I can only make sparks at the moment, though,” Anna explained, a little apologetic in her tone of voice. 

“Still, you wouldn’t have those markings if you weren’t of Altean lineage,” replied Coran, an excited smile plastering itself on his face as he turned back to Princess Allura. “Princess, do you know what this means?”

“We’re not the last…” Princess Allura concluded aloud, her posture straightening. Her eyes became wide and hopefully bright. “Tell me, are there a lot of those of mixed Altean heritage on your planet? Are there full-blooded Alteans living there?”

Anna frowned, bringing her hand down to dismiss the spell. “I don’t know. I mean, I assume some other members of my own family might be, but… I really don’t know. I didn’t even know about Altea or being of mixed heritage until I was captured by the Galra. ”

“I see… I’m sorry that befell you. So then all we can know for sure is that someone escaped the slaughter of my people and hid out on your planet and likely had a family,” Princess Allura huffed, sounding deflated as she spoke. “Which would make sense if you found the Blue Lion on your planet… And yet, even if Altean bloodlines might exist, our civilization and culture might still be entirely gone. Altea itself is gone for certain.” 

It was at that moment that Shiro spoke up, entering into the exchange once more. “Unfortunately, it didn’t stop with Altea. The Galra Empire has wiped out many others since then,” he stated, “I was captured by them as well while exploring the edge of our solar system. I was a prisoner of Zarkon, and later his High Priestess alongside Anna.”

Princess Allura turned to Shiro, an eyebrow raised as she looked at both him and Anna in confusion. “You mentioned Zarkon as though he’s still living. How is he alive after ten thousand years?”

“I don’t know,” Shiro answered her. He felt that number truly beginning to weigh on her.  _ Ten thousand years. Human civilization wasn’t even that old. But Voltron, Emperor Zarkon… the Alteans in the room were in fact that old if not older. _

“He is King of the Galra. He’s a vile creature, and an enemy to all free people!” Allura snapped. 

“Well, apparently he calls himself Emperor now,” Anna quipped. “But it sounds like he was just as nasty back then as he is now.”

“You don’t know the whole of it. ‘Nasty’ is putting it rather mildly.”

“He’s currently looking for a super weapon called Voltron,” Shiro explained, refocusing the conversation. “And our understanding is that the Blue Lion is one of a set that come together to form it.”

Princess Allura gave a serious nod. “That’s right. There are five Lions that form the sentinel known as Voltron. Just before I was put to sleep, my father imparted that he intended to send the lions away and hide them to prevent them from falling into Zarkon’s hands. It sounds like he indeed did so,” she observed, “It’s important that they are retrieved before Zarkon can locate and take them for himself. It’s the only thing strong enough to defeat him.”

“Of course,” Shiro agreed.  _ It seemed that their goals were aligned. If this King Alfor had had command over the Lions of Voltron and Princess Allura did by extension, then it all made sense. This was why the Blue Lion brought them here.  _ “What can we do, Princess?”

“If you wish to help, I’ll need you to come with me after I finish one more thing here on the console,” Allura stated. “We’re going to need to head to the main control room in the castle in order to get started.”

“Indeed, we’ll need to do that soon as possible,” Coran piped up at that moment, agreeing with the princess, “There is a small thing that I think needs to be taken care of though, princess. You’ve been asleep for ten thousand years after all.”

“Yes, Coran?”

“Neither of us have had anything to eat in all that time! If we’re to get to work, we’ll need nutrition! You especially.” 

Allura frowned, gaze remaining locked as her fingers rhythmically touched buttons on the console. “I’m not hungry.”

Coran frowned. “But Princess…”

“I find it hard to have an appetite at the moment,” she explained, her eyes flitting to Anna and then Coran before looking back. “...I can’t believe we were the only ones who made it to the pods. My father and the rest of the castle staff didn’t make it. They’re really are no life sign readings that I can see.”

Coran approached her, extended his arms out for a hug, which Allura readily took. A muffled sob escaped her.

“The last thing I remember was the royal fleet being decimated. I had hoped some of the castle staff would have fled as well. But… I knew them. Many would have tried to help and push back, even if they had no hope of success.”

Allura withdrew from the hug, wiping a tear from her eyes as she determinedly got back to work.

“And yet the castle itself survived,” Anna remarked aloud, looking around the room in wonderment. “Did the castle have a full complement, Coran?”

“Indeed. There were servants, engineers, technicians, mages, guards… This place had a full crew aside from the Paladins of Voltron, and the King commanded a very large fleet of ships as well,” Coran replied, a sad and nostalgic tone in his voice. 

“I’m sorry you lost them all.  And then to find out your civilization was decimated if not entirely wiped out...” Shiro remarked in sympathy. He didn’t have doubt when his mind conjured images of what this place may have looked like in its full glory. 

“It’s hard news to take. The fact your friend is part Altean gives me hope. More than I can begin to say,” Coran replied, “Our first priority will be Voltron and the defeat of Zarkon but, if any other Alteans or at least their descendants live, well… I hope we will have the fortune of finding them, and any material remnants. Zarkon was already seizing our technology for his use even back then. Who knows what advances they’ve made off of what we left behind?”

“I’m amazed at the level of technology your civilization was capable of ten thousand years ago. It’s incredible!” Shiro marveled a moment. Yet, he understood Coran’s concerns quite well, especially given that information. “There’s no doubt advances have been made, I’m sure of it.. If they’ve harnessed any Altean technology and not simply destroyed it, then all the more reason we work together to counteract it when we face the Galra again.”  

“Coran! I’m getting a reading! It’s faint but…” Allura’s eyes widened and she smiled hopefully. However, it faded in an instant. “Wait… no, it’s coming from my pod! That can’t be right.”  She turned her head, quickly getting down to examine the pod.

“Could it be a malfunction?” asked Coran. 

Allura walked past the group back to her pod. As she did so however, Keith’s ears twitched and he looked in her direction. “Hey, did anyone else hear a squeak?”

Anna blinked. “No, I didn’t.” She closed her eyes in order to focus her hearing a little more. In the silence that followed, she heard a soft chirp from below. “Wait, I think I do hear something!”

Allura looked down, seeing a group of shadowy blobs huddled around the walls of the pod. “A squeak you said?” She knelt down, blinking slowly as she peaked her head inside. “I almost feel a heaviness in the air, like fear… oh!”

Allura extended her hand into the pod a moment. Keith cocked his head, concern raising his brow. “Wait! Shouldn’t you be more careful? We don’t know what’s in there.”

“There’s no need to worry,” Allura reassured him, “I know exactly what was giving off the life signs. But, something strange seems to have happened.”

There came another soft sound from inside the pod, followed by rustling. 

“It’s alright. Nobody here is going to hurt you. We’re all friends here,” she said, seemingly to whatever or whomever was inside. “You’re lucky you all survived just like us! It… it does my heart good to think there were more of us in the castle who made it.”

Everyone looked at one another in confusion and curiosity. However, attention quickly went back to Allura as she withdrew her hand to reveal a small creature now resting comfortably in her palm. 

“Is that a  _ mouse _ ?” Lance was the first to voice curiosity at the sight. 

Indeed the small creature much resembled a mouse from back on Earth, with perhaps slightly elongated ears. However, what was unusual perhaps to the others was the coloration in its fur, vividly blue in hue. It blinked and looked around quickly at the group before looking up at Allura expectantly with a soft squeak. 

“Indeed. I’m guessing creatures of similar name and description live on Earth?” Allura replied in question. When the group nodded in response, she looked down upon ite. She stroked its head gently with her finger before setting it down on the floor. The creature scurried back into the pod for a moment. There came from it the sound of softing rusting before it reemerged.

Following behind it were a few more of its kind, of different sizes and shapes, and colors. The largest among them, a rather rotund yellow mouse, hurried past the rest and joined the blue mouse at the front, letting out a soft chirping noise as it blinked at Allura. 

“It’s very good to meet you as well,” Allura responded as though she understood perfectly. “The castle is safe now, for the time being. Would you like to come with us to the main control room?”

The mouse gave a bob of its head that shockingly resembled a nod.  Pidge fixated on the scene, a mixture of curiosity, confusion, and excitement.

“This might seem like a strange question but…” He hesitated. “... Can the mice understand you? I could swear I saw the big guy just nod back at you just now!”

“I saw it too!” Lance piped up in agreement. “It’s almost like what Anna mentioned earlier with the blue lion… what was it called again? Empathic?”

“Empathetic links! Yes, it’s indeed a capability of the lions,” Allura responded, holding out her hand once more to allow the blue mouse to once again scuttle into her palm. “My people can form such bonds with other creatures.”

“We were in those pods for ten thousand years. It’s quite likely the fact the mice shared a pod with Princess Allura has allowed a link to form between them, which may have also altered the mice themselves,” Coran posited, observing the mice as he did so. 

“Is it like a… magic thing?” Hunk asked.

“Well, it is in large part due to Altean energy, which is a large component of Altean magic, yes.”

“Altean… energy? Like their life force?” Pidge questioned, becoming intrigued and entering into the discussion. 

Coran opened his mouth to reply. However, as he did so, he was interrupted by the blare of an alarm that began to sound from all corners of the room. The console Allura attended started to flash red, letters scrawling across as the image of a familiarly structured ship appeared on the monitor. Shiro approached, the rest of the group too stunned from confusion to react for the first moment.

“That’s looks just like the Galran ship we fled from earlier.”

“Indeed, it’s a cruiser according to our readings. The castle says they’re heading this way,” reported Allura.

“I bet it’s Keith’s fault,” quipped Lance, sideeyeing Keith. 

“What!? You were the one that got us stuck on the other side of a wormhole!” Keith countered.

Lance leaned into, furrowing his brow and clenching his fists. “Oh yeah? I’ll stick YOU in a wormhole!” Keith leaned towards Lance as well, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth. He stopped short however when he felt the back of a strong hand firmly keeping him at bay. Lance felt the same, and when they heard the stern and low voice of Shiro reprimanding them, they both began to inch away from one another.

“Alright, stow it Cadets! That’s enough.” chided Shiro. “Blaming one another isn’t going to get us anywhere.  _ We need to work as a team. _ ”

 “It most likely picked up on the release of Altean energy when Coran and I were awoken.” Allura corrected the both of them, “But he’s right. The goal right now should be to cooperate with one another. We need to find the remaining lions and we have a limited window of time to do so.”  Coran peered over her shoulder, observing the text on the screen as he began to count on his fingers, muttering numbers quietly under his breath. 

“Oh man, we’ve gotta deal with them  _ again _ ?” Hunk sighed.

“Let’s see if we carry the two…” Coran muttered aloud. “We’ve got two days until they arrive at our location!” 

“Let them come,” Allura replied with clear defiance in her tone. “I didn’t want to hide last time. I  _ refuse _ to do so now.”

Anna frowned. “Princess Allura? Will two days be enough time to locate the lions and prepare for battle?”

The princess turned her attention to her, taking a deep breath as she did so. “Actually locating the lions will be the easy part. Going out to get them and bringing back here will require most of the work. And depending on where they are, it might be dangerous. As for whether it’s enough time to prepare, it will have to be. It’s all the time we have.”

“Alright then. You said we’ll need to head to the main control room?” Shiro inquired, recalling what was said earlier. Allura looked to him and gave a firm nod.

“Yes. We should hasten as to not waste any more time.”

“Lead the way, Princess,” he answered simply, being the first to follow behind her after Coran. Anna was quick to follow suit, with Keith and the cadets trailing after. It seemed there was only more trouble ahead, and all the more motivation to follow this path they had started.

***

Anna scurried to stay in step with the others as they walked through another series of stairs and winding hallways through the castle. Sadly this time it felt as though there was no time to stop and truly admire their surroundings. Though that didn’t mean that things didn’t draw her attention. She noticed Allura and Coran walked briskly at the front of the group, talking amongst one another and occasionally glancing back at them. 

She couldn’t help but wonder what they were talking about. Though if they were looking back at the rest of the group, she felt it safe to assume they were at least part of whatever conversation they were having. 

As they were walking, however, she heard Pidge speak up.

“Hey, I was just wondering,” he inquired, “How is it we can understand you? None of us can read what I assume was Altean on the monitor but we can understand when both of you speak.”

Shiro turned his head back, realizing that Pidge had asked quite the important question. “Anna and I have translator implants from when we were captured so I’m not surprised we can understand you without trouble. But Pidge has a point.  The rest of the group shouldn’t be able to understand you unless you have some kind of implant as well.”

“Most high ranking officials on space-faring planets have them… or had them, in our time. Both Princess Allura and I have implants as well. Ours were designed in such a way that the other conversation partner isn’t required to have one,” Coran explained, “Makes it easy when running into folks who haven’t quite made those advancements yet. Especially if they’re the sort to not take kindly to strangers.”

“Did the Galra also have that sort of feature for their translation devices? When I was first captured, the Galra I could understand talked as though that’s how they worked,” Anna inquired. 

“Not initially, but it was something they developed later based on what they learned from others. Zarkon or someone working for him likely thought things would go more smoothly when conquering planets if you could order people around without language barriers being an issue.” 

“I suppose that could have been something the High Priestess or the druids dreamed up. They seemed to have an interest in utilizing Altean technology even now…”  _ As well as utilizing  _ **_her_ ** _ to find out more about surviving Altean bloodlines _ , she thought. 

“I’m sorry, but could you run that by me again?” Coran asked, a perplexed expression painting his face as he heard her remark.  “What’s this about a High Priestess and a group of druids?”

“O-oh!” Anna blinked, finding herself pausing in both word and step for a moment before she continued. “Like Shiro mentioned, at one point the both of us were prisoners to Zarkon’s High Priestess, a woman by the name of Haggar. She has several mages under her that are known as druids. I think the four highest ranking are referred to as the Druids of the Four Directions…”

Coran frowned, at first not giving any sort of verbal response. Allura however spoke up at that moment, concern showing itself in her.

“Coran?”

“It’s just… a rather unusual development is all,” he admitted, “The Galra did have a religious order headed by a Priest or Priestess but… they were generally spiritual leaders and martial teachers. They weren’t an order of mages.”

“Even if Zarkon is still alive, a lot has probably happened in the last ten thousand years. I’m sure quite a bit has… changed,” said Allura. 

“Well, that’s something I think that’s already been proven, Princess,” Coran answered her solemnly, “I suspect a lot of the information in our archives will be out of date. I’ll need to be sure to bring those up to speed once we’re in the full swing of things.”

Anna found her curiosity piqued at Coran’s remarks. “Archives you said? What kind of organization system do you use?” It had been some time since Anna had to make use of any skills pertaining to her area of expertise. She would certainly hope she’d have something to offer besides her magic.  _ Especially considering she was no master. _ “I’d be more than happy to lend a hand to make things go faster or sort out information so it can be retrieved easily. The job I was getting ready for back on Earth pertained to just that sort of thing!”

“It’s the Dauntellus Numbering System. I’m not sure if it’s like any sort of system Earth uses but it wouldn’t hurt to compare notes,” Coran mused, rubbing his thumb under his chin in considering as the group continued to walk. “Unfortunately, as your companion pointed out, your translator implant does nothing for written language. You’d need to be familiar with the Altean language and our number system as well.”

“Well, I’m always willing to learn,” Anna attempted to persuade him, “Besides, I suspect all of us are going to have a lot to learn now.”

The group at last came to a large set of metallic doors. Coran stepped to the side, pressing a panel off to the side, causing them to slide open for the rest of the group. Princess Allura continued her brisk pace ahead, heading straight for a raised platform at the center of the room.

“So this is the main control room…” Shiro marveled. The burnished metal that adorned the walls contrasted with the bright sky just beyond. The massive observation windows reached upwards and met in a curve pointed on the vaulted ceiling, making the room seem just that much more expansive. Chairs circled in an arc near the central platform, and a large control panel crowned another raised area at the furthest point. Something about the layout seemed to strike a cord of familiarity.  _ If he didn’t know any better, he would have sworn this was the bridge for a spaceship. _

“Alright, I need to pull up the map, it’ll only take a moment before I’m able to locate the lions.”

Princess Allura’s eyes fell closed. A moment later, her body began to emit a soft glow, which only grew brighter. Shiro noted how the markings on her face began to glow even brighter, recognizing it from somewhere. In the haze of his memories, he seemed to recall markings on someone’s face that appeared as such.  _ But where…? Wait, was it Anna he saw? _

“Can you really locate the lions so fast? Even with magic?”

“It’s true that scrying for the lions with magic would normally take time. But I have rather… unique circumstances.” Princess Allura kept her eyes closed as she attempted to keep her focus. 

“Indeed,” Coran replied solemnly, “You see, King Alfor knew better than anyone how the lions worked. After all, he created them.”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “King Alfor created Voltron?”

Everyone was dumbfounded by the revelation, silence falling on the group. Coran nodded seriously, watching as suddenly an array of light began to materialize from the central platform and bubble out around the group. 

“He did. And before he sent the lions away, he bound them to Allura’s lifeforce. She can reach out to all of them.” Coran furrowed his brow. In a matter of moments, the group had become encircled by a holographic starmap, glittering with little specks of light, each representative of some faraway star or system. His eyes darted back and forth for a moment before they once again came to rest on the princess. His expression softened, and he breathed a quiet sigh. “He passed on his legacy to her, in a way that more or less makes her the tie that binds Voltron together…. The heart of Voltron, for lack of a better term.”

Princess Allura at last opened her eyes, motioning with her hand. 

“I’ve inherited quite the task from my father. If it’s truly been so long then no doubt the Galra empire has spread far in the known universe. Zarkon is a terrifyingly formidable foe, so much that Voltron is the universe’s best hope of stopping him. I find it all the more appropriate that it has been referred to as ‘The Defender of the Universe.’”

“The Defender of the Universe,” repeated Shiro, “I’ll gladly get behind that. I won’t let Zarkon or Haggar hurt anyone else if I can help it.”

“Agreed,” Allura replied tersely. After a moment, a small smile curved upward on her lips as little colored shapes began to appear on the map. After a moment they started to become more detailed, lion-like in their visage. Everyone watched, noises of awe rising from the cadets. Anna and Shiro briefly glanced at one another before their attention went back to Allura. _ It seemed the easy part was over quickly. _

“I’ve found them! And thankfully, they’re not far and can all be retrieved before the enemy arrives.” Allura brushed her fingers across the map, the image shifting before them to bring things into greater focus. 

_ So they had one lion _ , thought Shiro.  _ Now they only needed to bring back the other four. But, just because they were close by didn’t mean there wouldn’t be trouble. Especially if the Galra were also searching for it. _


	11. The Rise of Voltron, Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team devises a plan on how to retrieve the lions. Hunk and Lance split off to retrieve the Yellow Lion, and Anna and Keith remain in the castle for word of the Red Lion. However, Shiro accompanies Pidge to retrieve the Green Lion. He gets to know the young cadet a little better, and offers some encouragement from his former commander, Sam Holt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this not having been updating two months! I suddenly got a wave of new ideas in other fandoms and I've been drowning in WIPs. I'm hoping next chapter or the chapter after will finally wrap up the pilot episode and things will move forward to the development of the Paladins (and Anna) settling into their new roles.

****Pidge adjusted his glasses as he first observed the space between each of the figures that represented the lions on the map - green, blue, black, and yellow. He reached out towards the holograms, his touch phasing through.  The image flickered a moment before stabilizing once more.

“So it looks like the Green and Yellow Lions are further away from the rest, but the Blue and Black lions are… in the same place?” he wondered to himself aloud. “Does that means the Lion is on this planet?”

Coran grinned cheekily. “Look at your primitive synapses firing away in that little brain cage!”

“It’s actually even closer than that.” Princess Allura motioned with her fingers to bring the image into focus so all could see more clearly. For the briefest moment, a smile flashed across her face before she returned to a more serious state. “The Black Lion is here in the castle. ...I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised, all things considered.”

“Wait, so we had another one of the lions this whole time?” Lance questioned. “...wait, what’s not so surprising about that?”

Princess Allura looked to each of them, taking a breath before she responded. “We do. In that sense, some of our work will be easier since the Black Lion doesn’t need to be retrieved with it already being here. But it won’t awaken until the other lions are gathered, so in essence we still only have use of one lion at the moment.”

“It won’t awaken unless we find the others…”  Keith repeated aloud, “Hey, the rest of you saw that vision back when we found the Blue Lion, right? The one where we saw the lions make Voltron?”

“...It showed you a vision?” Allura questioned him, showing intent curiosity on his remark.

Keith rubbed the back of his neck, averting her gaze as he frowned in contemplation.

“Yeah,” he answered, “The lions came together… I remember seeing each of the colors in parts of Voltron. And Black… made up both the head and torso while the others made the limbs.”

“I remember that too, Keith,” Shiro agreed, “If the Black Lion is the core, then I suppose it would make sense that it might need the other pieces  to come together.” His mind flashed with the recollection of the sight. It almost made him wonder if the actual structure was somehow reflective of something more significant when it came to Voltron.

“All of the lions are essential. Voltron cannot be formed without any of them. But the Black Lion plays a particular role in the group. Specifically, the Black Lion is the head, remaining a center of calm that leads the rest and commands their loyalty,” Allura explained.

“Wait a minute!” Realization had begun to dawn on Anna as she had listened, and now something in her mind had clicked. Specifically she recalled what had been explained to Lance earlier. “The way you were talking about the lions has me puzzled. You mentioned that forming empathic links were a capability of the lions, and also that this was something Alteans themselves were able to form as well. And these lions are bound to your life force?”

“Indeed.”

Anna glanced at Keith a moment, her mind running back through the past day. “Keith, you mentioned last night to me while Shiro was still out that you felt as though something out in the desert was telling you to search, that you felt some kind of energy right? And later when we went to the place you found it led to the Blue Lion?”

Keith raised an eyebrow. “More like we stumbled into it, seeing as we fell through the floor of the cave. But, yeah, it’s like I was being called out to almost.” He blinked a moment, his eyes flitting back and forth. His internal attempt to piece together the point was clear on his face. “What are you trying to say here?”

“Wait, you didn’t put it together earlier?” Coran questioned.

Anna shook her head. “I did notice things but I just… didn’t make a connection earlier. Does that make any sense?”

“Wait… what’s going on here?” Hunk questioned, a little confused by the rather vague nature of the exchange.

“You’re asking if the lions are living, sentient beings?” Princess Allura cut to the chase. “Indeed, they are. The Lions of Voltron are more than just machines, and their power is beyond what science can explain. Even my father was mystified that his alchemy brought about such a thing. Yet… here we are.”

Lance blinked. “Well… that would explain a few things. But man, now I just have more questions! This is all still a lot to take in.”

“I’d take further time to explain things, but now we really do need to cut things short. What’s most essential to you at the moment is this,” Allura explained, starting to shift the image away, “A lion chooses its paladin, the warrior who will be its pilot and partner. It is a mystical bond that _cannot_ be forced. Therefore, it’s important those who are a best match to a lion are the one sent to find it.”

“Alright, then we need to determine who would be best suited to each lion, correct? Is there any criteria we can go off of?” questioned Pidge.

“Each lion has a personality and an energy, its quintessence, and the lion will mesh best with those who mirror that.” Allura answered him, bringing the image of the Black Lion closer to Shiro. “As I mentioned earlier, the Black Lion is the head of Voltron, both from a literal and figurative standpoint. Its pilot must be a born leader, able to be maintain calm and foster an unwavering loyalty.” At that moment, she turned her attention to Shiro, her expression becoming determined. “That is why, Shiro, _you_ will pilot the Black Lion.”

Shiro externally maintained a calm determination of his own at her pronouncement. Indeed he was full of determination. It was probably not difficult to assess he was the most composed of the others. He was also well aware of Lance’s question earlier, and how they all had looked to him just before they went through the wormhole.

He had been looked to for guidance as a Senior Officer and a teacher… this would be different however. There was much more at stake here then before. People’s lives and wellbeing were on the line. It was all the more reason he would give his best.

“The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality, full of intellect and daring. Its pilot must embody such traits as well,” Allura continued to explain, releasing the image of the Black Lion to grasp onto that of the Green Lion. She brought it closer to Pidge, holding it out for him to see. “Pidge, I believe you would be best suited to pilot the Green Lion.”

“Sweet!” Pidge’s eyes widened, an excited smile tugging at him.  Allura took another hand, reaching for the image of the Yellow Lion. Hunk looked up curiously as she brought it nearer, shuffling forward somewhat to get a better look.

“Look’s a bit bulky compared to the other lions,” Hunk remarked quietly. “Oh, uh, th-thanks for letting me get a closer look!”

Allura’s expression softened a little. “It’s no trouble,” she replied, “The Yellow Lion requires a pilot who is compassionate and caring. His is a heart that must be mighty, ready to put himself in the way for the sake of his fellows.”

“His? Wait, as in _me_?” Hunk blinked, a bead of nervous sweat forming on his brow as he vigorously shook his head in protest.  His expression was questioning of her pronouncement, perhaps disbelieving that the traits she described were a match to him.

Princess Allura simply nodded in response, moving on in her explanation. Her fingers once more traced over the star map, reaching for another of the lions.

“The Blue Lion-”

“Let me guess! It takes the handsomest and best pilot of the bunch?” Lance interrupted her. He folded his arms, a hand reaching to his chin as a smirk formed on his face.

Allura simply sighed and shook her head, moving on rather than attempting to correct him. Anna noticed, finding it rather curious that she decided on that. _After all, wasn’t it important they knew what sort of traits the Blue Lion’s paladin needed to have?_

_Then again, the lion had a pilot and time_ **_was_ ** _limited._

“The last is the Red Lion. It’s temperamental and the most difficult to master. It is passionate, following its intuition. It’s paladin must also be one who follows their instincts rather than rely on skill alone,” explained Allura. Her eyes fell upon Keith, who had been watching quietly after the question of the lion’s sentience had come up. He perked up, his eyebrows raised slightly before his gaze quickly averted hers. “Keith, you will pilot the Red Lion.”

She attempted to reach for the image, but paused in her movements. The Red Lion’s image was simply floating in the the void of space, nothing but black surrounding it. “Ah-”

“Something wrong?” Keith asked, his shoulders hunching slightly as he looked over with curiosity.

“It seems the location of the Red Lion still remains undetermined,” replied Allura, “That’s odd. I swore I felt the Red Lion’s presence. It’s out there somewhere but… where? Surely this must be an error with the castle.”

“Well, no doubt the castle needs some restoration after ten thousand years,” Coran remarked, “I’ll make it a priority to check the navigation sensors. My guess is the problem is there if it's indeed an issue with the castle.”

“Thank you, Coran. Please, do what you can. We won’t be able to form Voltron without all the lions.”

“I know, Princess. All the more reason I’ll get right to it. I’ll make sure the castle itself is not what causes us the most grief right out of the gate.”

“Alright then, we need to retrieve Yellow and Green, and Red once the location is known,” Shiro distilled the gist of the task before them.

“Correct. We are currently on Arus, which is this planet over here,” Allura replied, indicating their position on the star map, “The Yellow and Green Lions are both on planets within reasonable travel range via wormhole. Even in this state, I should be able to open the way to those places and keep the paths open for a time.”

“That’s fortunate. We’ll need to be prepared if we’re to face any danger, though. It would be best to split into teams,” Shiro pondered aloud before turning to the others.

“If you’re doing that, there are still spare shuttles in the loading bays here in the castle, I can get them ready for you,” Coran piped up.

“Great, that will be a big help,” Shiro replied with a nod. The cadets looked at him expectantly. Wheels began turning in his mind as he thought of how the group should split off. Lance already had a lion, so it was obvious he should ferry one of the others while another group took a shuttle to the other. Keith would need to stay here for now…

His eyes fell to Pidge. He had other things on his mind that were of more priority, but something had been nagging him since they were introduced. He had expressed concern for the other members of the Kerberos mission, which perhaps could be something anyone from the Garrison might. But something was bothering him. There was something about his voice that was familiar in its inflection when he spoke.

But perhaps more than anything, he bore a _striking_ resemblance to Matt Holt. That couldn’t help but tug at Shiro, especially given his inquiries as to the others from Kerberos.  There was a reason that his mind was picking at those details, and it helped him to settle the matter of how the group was to split off.

“I’ll take a shuttle and help Pidge recover the Green Lion,” he decided, relating his plan of approach to the others, “Lance, you’ll take Hunk in Blue to recover the Yellow Lion.”

He turned to Keith, reaching out to rest a hand on his shoulder. “And me?” Keith questioned him.

“Keith, I want you to stay here in case there’s word on the Red Lion. If it’s found, you go out and get it, okay?”

“Alright, I can do that.”

Anna found herself feeling a bit left out of the mix. She was not to be piloting a lion based on Allura’s initial assessments, so she was at a bit of a loss as to what to do. She wasn’t exactly the best choice anyway, given everyone else in the group at least had some sort of experience with air and spacecraft. Still, she wanted to help somehow.

“Um… Keith, if you need back up when the Red Lion is found, mind if I tag along? You asked if I could fight… I’m not skilled, but as I mentioned, I can defend if needed. A-and having an extra pair of eyes is always helpful!”

Keith frowned. “I… suppose.”

Anna nodded, hesitating a bit. “It’s your call, I certainly wouldn’t impose myself on you, I am merely offering my help should you want it.”

Keith looked to Shiro for a moment, seeming to search his expression for some sort of reaction. While Anna hadn’t known Keith long enough to tell, however, Shiro had known him more than long enough to appraise the situation. Indeed, Keith was probably expecting  a judgment from him.

There was a small part of him that was hesitant to let Anna go back into the path of the enemy, on the possibility of her being hurt or recaptured. But in truth, he himself was just as subject to those potential risks. It would be unfair of him. That, and he wanted to present Keith with the opportunity to work with someone he seemed at least mildly comfortable associating with.

“It’s a good idea. The rest of us will be going in pairs. And you’ve worked with Anna before to help get me out of the Garrison. Would you be willing to take her with you if and when the Red Lion shows up?”

Keith was quiet for a moment, pensive on the matter. He slowly nodded his head and looked back to Anna.

“I can do fine on my own, but I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have some back-up. But if we go, just try to stay close and be careful, okay? If we face any enemies we’ll more than likely be outnumbered.”

Anna nodded. “I’ll do my best so that you can rely on me, Keith.”

“In the meantime, I’ll be doing those checks and repairs on the castle get it up and running again. If either of you want to do more then stand around, I could use someone to hold things for me.” Coran entered into the conversation again, offering a suggestion, “In Anna’s case, having someone that can jumpstart a few of the systems with a little jolt of magic could really come in handy.”

“It definitely beats standing around. I’ll gladly help you, Coran.”

“I think I’m going to just stay and keep watch with Allura, if that’s alright,” said Keith.

“Alright, suit yourself then. You’ll miss the chance to see some parts of the castle you haven’t been to yet. Though I suppose you’ll still be able to see them at some point… anyhow!” Coran stood up a little more straight and walked towards the hydraulic doors. “I’ll get my stuff so we can get to work. I’ll be prepping the Altean shuttle first for Shiro and Pidge. Why don’t you come with me then, Anna?”

“Okay!” she replied back. However, she found herself needing to say one last thing before they were to get to work. Specifically, it was something for Shiro that she felt needed to be said. And so, she turned to him one last time. “Before we go though… Shiro?”

“Yes?” His eyebrows raised as concern briefly flickered in his expression.

“Good… Good luck out there,” she stuttered, trying to piece her words together. “I hope you and everyone else will get back safely.”

Shiro’s expression softened. “We’ll do our best. And we’ll look out for each other.”

Pidge grinned behind him, tilting his head to the side of Shiro so Anna could see him. “Don’t worry. We’re a team, as he said.”

Anna found herself laughing quietly, repeating the words spoken to her in reassurance to herself. “Yes, we’re all a team. We’ll all have someone to look out for one another.”

“Alright then,” Allura addressed all of them, her voice becoming more authoritative in tone, “Good luck to you all. Today, Voltron will arise for the first time in ten millennia, and the universe will have its defender once more. The paladins of old are gone, but… we will rise to the challenge in their stead.”

* * *

Coran did as he said and led Shiro and Pidge to the hanger where the shuttle pods were located and set about getting the craft ready for them. He gave them a basic rundown of the controls, and gave them a warning. Princess Allura could not hold the wormhole open for long, so they would need to work quickly in order to ensure they got back to the castle safely. It would be the same for their fellows in the Blue Lion.

The inside of the shuttle pod wasn’t the most spacious, but it would fit Shiro and Pidge comfortably enough.

Everyone who was leaving wished one another well before they ascended into the air and broke the atmosphere of Arus. A few moments past in the void of space, and Shiro watched the stars flicker from the window of the Altean vessel. In the quiet, Pidge spoke up, calling his attention behind him.

“So then, they’re going to be using one of those devices like the one Anna had, right? The one that got her out in the first place that the Galra took from her?”

“A teludav.”

“Yeah, that’s the one!” Pidge also turned his head to look outside. “You know, it’s so much different looking at all the stars with my own eyes from space. It’s not like in the simulator or looking through a telescope back down on the ground.”

Shiro smiled slightly. The sense of wonder reminded him of himself at a younger age and his mood couldn’t help but brighten. _The joy of seeing the universe in all its splendor… yes, even after everything he’d been through the vastness of space too left him in a positive sense of awe._ “It’s pretty amazing, isn’t it? The idea of seeing sights like this was one of the reasons I wanted to become an exploration pilot.”

“Yeah... If the technology of Alteans and the Galra are anything to go by, I bet there are so many different sorts of technological advances other civilizations have made. And they’re all out there, among the stars!” remarked Pidge, enthusiasm clear in his voice. “I don’t know, that’s just what I see when I look at the stars. What about you, Shiro?”

“Me? Well…” Shiro had to think about the question for a moment. “I see endless possibilities. I see people, places, planets, stars, and each one of them has something special about them. Right now though? I think about how all those things, even all the ones I haven’t seen and may never see are worth protecting.”

Pidge frowned and nodded. “Right, because they’re in danger from the Galra.” He fell quiet for a moment, before he shook his head and turned back to Shiro. “I hope we’ll get to see the rest of the Kerberos crew, though. I hope they’re okay, wherever they are.”

Shiro’s expression saddened sympathetically. “I hope so, too. I’ll do whatever I can to help. I just wish I had more of my memories so I could help more.”

“If we’re lucky, some of your memories will come back. But, I’m glad you’re willing to help either way.”

The conversation came to a pause as a circle of light began to bloom in front of them. Recognizing that Princess Allura had now opened their wormhole, both fell silent, and Shiro began to engage the thrusters of the shuttle pod. Pidge looked to the side as another wormhole formed alongside it, and the Blue Lion disappeared inside. The pod sped forward, Arus vanishing into the light as they were pulled through.

Shiro braced himself, as did Pidge, both more aware of what to prepare for after their first experience. Though it didn’t necessarily make the experience pleasant.

They quickly came to the other side of the wormhole, arriving once more in space. Pidge’s glasses drooped over his nose, and he gave a disgruntled huff as he corrected them and smoothed a few frayed strands of his hair.

“Using a wormhole to travel requires some adjustment, doesn’t it?” Shiro found himself asking Pidge upon noticing. He found himself wanting to offer encouragement. Especially since it was something that was sorely needed, for all of them really. “All things considered I think this jump was a little better than the last one.”

“To be fair, it probably wasn’t as big of a jump as when we left our own solar system,” Pidge pointed out. “I have a feeling that the further distance you have to travel, the rougher the ride it’s going to be.”

“I have a feeling you might be right,” Shiro answered with a nod, “Alright, the pod’s showing the course we need to go on the navigation screen here.” Shiro pointed to a small glowing map on a monitor near him. “It looks like we’ll have to go on foot some distance.”

Pidge shrugged as his eyes watched as the pod began descending. “Eh, a walk’s not that big of a deal. As long as we can handle enemies if they show up, I think we’ll be good. I mean… apparently these two planets we’re going to are peaceful but you can never be too careful right?”

“That’s what Coran said, but it’s never a bad idea to keep your eyes open,” agreed Shiro.

The two reached the ground without issue, and they opened the top of the pod to leave. The sight of a lush jungle greeted them, verdant plants flourishing all around. Both were given pause, though Shiro was the first to break from the moment and turn to Pidge.  Pidge blinked before letting a small ‘oh’ escape him as he pulled out his bag and began to shuffle through it.

“It’s nice the pod comes with a portable navigator too. Means you can keep tracking whatever you’re looking for,” he noted, “Now let’s see… the Green Lion is supposed to be that way?”

Shiro leaned slightly to get a look at the screen. “As far as I can tell that seem right. Don’t worry, I’ve got your back.”

“Right.”

The two of them stayed close to one another, traversing the green pathways that twisted and turned in the jungle. Shiro observed an array of expression’s cross Pidge’s face, ranging from excited to curious to anxious. It was certainly understandable, thought Shiro. Though he kept his mind focused on being alert on the chance they came under threat. He was the more experienced fighter of the two, so it was especially important in his mind that he stay sharp.

“Okay, we should be coming up on some waterway in a bit,” Pidge reported.

“Got it.” Shiro’s eyes searched. So far they hadn’t run into any trouble, Galra or otherwise. It was probably a good sign. He only hoped Hunk and Lance would be as lucky in retrieving the Yellow Lion.

After a moment or two, Shiro spotted what appeared to be a river in the distance. The water pleasantly flowed, and whisked passed a patch of bare earth. It took him less than a second to surmise that this was the waterway the tracker had detected. His mind was already coming up with ideas on how to cross it should they need to get past it. But, there was also the possibility of needing to follow it, and he had to keep that in mind as well.

“It’s… oh.”

“What’s the tracker saying, Pidge?”

“It says the Lion is downriver from here,” Pidge replied, adjusting his glasses. “We’ll probably need to make a raft if we’re to keep going.”

“We can certainly try. Unfortunately we’re pressed for time since Princess Allura can only keep the wormholes open for a limited time,” Shiro pointed out, “I was also considering the possibility of trying to hail the Altean pod.”

As they continued to approach the river, Pidge pressed his fingers to his chin in contemplation. “We could try that, but I’m not sure the pod is built for that. But I suppose we could try to traverse alongside the river?”

The two of them continued to weigh their options. However, as they approached they pushed some brush out of the way to reach the river, Pidge turned his head away from Shiro and halted. He turned around, extending a finger to draw Shiro’s attention.

“Hey, look over there!”

It only took a second to spot what Pidge had. Shiro felt he was undoubtedly just as surprised in that moment. For just up ahead was what appeared to be a large wooden canoe sitting at the bank of the river. What was most eye catching about the craft however was that one end was carved with the face of what was recognizably a lion. Shiro looked around, at first wondering why the canoe was unattended.

“I see it too,” he replied. _Were some of the denizens of the planet aware of the lion?_ He could easily imagine something as powerful as a Lion of Voltron being deified by those who didn’t know or understand what it was. But if they somehow _knew,_ that would either put them at risk or give them a point in their favor.

“I didn’t expect to see a canoe of all things out here- ah!”

Pidge stopped mid-sentence and let out a startled yelp as the both of them heard footsteps behind them. Pidge made a speedy retreat behind Shiro, even attempting to crawl on top of hm in a panicked haste. Shiro instinctively stood between Pidge and whomever was coming, even twisting an arm around to shield him from harm.

Then came a distinct chirruping sound.

Both watched with anxious eyes as a figure emerged and approached them from down the bank. However, it was no threatening beast or Galra soldier come to attack them. Instead, a tall, willowy alien covered head to toe in white fur is what they were met with. A patch of dark grey fur was amidst the white, revealing their face, accented by a pair of thick eyebrows that were raised curiously. Their eyes were barely visible, but seemed almost soft, welcoming even.

They stopped short of Shiro and Pidge, and looked them up and down as they were frozen. Shiro was trying to quickly determine an appropriate course of action as he remained in a protective stance. Pidge’s hand was shaking as he looked on with wide-eyed uncertainty and curiosity all the same. The tracker rattled in his trembling hand, which drew the attention of the alien to it.

There was an almost V-shaped insignia embossed on the back of the tracker, and upon spotting it, there was a flash of recognition. They stepped back slightly, appearing to smile and give a nod as they gestured towards the canoe.

“Shiro, I think they know about the lion,” whispered Pidge, “And I think they’re offering for us to get in the canoe. Do you think we should go? I mean, they don’t seem dangerous.”

Shiro recalled what had been said about translation chips earlier. Other than the sound he’d heard earlier however, he hadn’t heard any other vocalizations. He watched as they continued to gesture, even nodding encouragingly towards the two of them. _It seemed at the very least there was an understanding of what he and Pidge were there for. At that particular moment, that was of the utmost importance._

“A canoe for certain will help us follow the river. That’s probably our best bet,” Shiro agreed. “And we’ll need any help we can get. Alright, let’s go then.”

Shiro crouched for a moment to more easily let Pidge off of him before the two followed to the canoe and sat on a pair of planks inside. The other picked up an oar sitting at the bottom, pushing them off of the shore as they began to row the boat downstream. The flow of the water was smooth, making soft splashes against the sides as the sounds of wildlife filled the air around them.

It was relaxing to be sure. Shiro knew well he couldn’t fully relax here however. Neither he nor Pidge could. Although in Pidge’s case, it seemed only a few moments between looking amazed by their surroundings before Shiro saw him hunching his shoulders. Pidge looked up at him, concern painted clearly in his expression.

“I sure hope Princess Allura is right about this. I mean, what if she’s wrong? What if the lion doesn’t want me to be its paladin?” He asked, worry in his intonation. Before Shiro could respond, however, he continued. “I mean, I was the communications officer in my Garrison unit, I’ve never _actually_ piloted for real before! I mean I’ve read manuals, but still… What if my feet don’t touch the pedals? ...What if it doesn’t even have pedals? The Blue Lion had pedals but that doesn’t mean all the lion’s interiors are designed the same, are they?”

Shiro found himself letting out a small laugh. It was not at Pidge’s expense, however. He would _never_ laugh at someone’s anxieties about that sort of thing. Were he to be honest, he was nervous about the prospect himself, including Princess Allura’s assessment that he would pilot the Black Lion. While the reasoning was sound, it would be the lion’s decision in the end. And the question was, _would the lion find him worthy of being its paladin?_ He had to wonder.

“You’re rambling,” he observed, “I understand being anxious. But there was something my commander on the Kerberos mission used to say.” His choice of who to quote was deliberate. Pidge had a connection to the Holts, and he needed reassurance. Some wisdom from him would be good to hear right about now, he was sure of it. “‘If you’re stuck in worrying about everything that might go wrong, you’ll miss the chance to do something great.’”

Pidge averted his gaze. At first Shiro worried his assessment was wrong. But then, Pidge smiled warmly, resting his head against his hand. Shiro smiled in kind, resting his hands on his knees as he kept alert while the boat continued to follow down the river.

_‘The Green Lion has an inquisitive personality, and requires a paladin of intellect and daring.’_

Pidge showed signs of the first two. Shiro just needed to encourage him to showing his daring now.

Though Shiro couldn’t help but notice what was familiar about Pidge’s mannerisms. He still couldn’t quite place it however. _He really did have such a striking resemblance to Matt,_ he thought. Shiro leaned on the theory he was a relative of sorts, though Pidge hadn’t said anything of the sort. He would need to talk to him more in the future in order to find out more, that he was certain of. Unfortunately, the current circumstances didn’t lend themselves to a more lengthy conversation.

Only a moment later, the canoe came to a stop and the two of them were beckoned ashore.

Before them lay a stone walkway which was covered with moss and vines. A set of rising stone steps lay at the end, leading to a dais on top that waseven more completely overgrown, the vines extending down the sides of the steps into the forest. Whatever structure kept the lion safe had been concealed long ago, adding another layer to keep it out of Zarkon’s reach.

It still amazed him, but Shiro could guess now how the lion had managed to stay hidden for so long.

In a way, needing to unearth the lion would create a vulnerability. As soon as all the lions were found and they started their fight, the Galra would know _exactly_ where the lions of Voltron were. But if Voltron was truly what they needed to fight Zarkon, then this _needed_ to happen.

It would do no good to hide forever. If the lions truly had the sentience that Princess Allura had claimed, he hoped they were aware of that. _And hopefully, they would be willing to work with them._

Pidge determinedly began to approach the steps. However, he briefly turned towards Shiro. Realizing he’d done so, Shiro came back from his introspection, and smile encouragingly at him. He recalled the wisdom he’d shared earlier, and he knew what to say in that moment.

_“Go. Be great.”_

A wide grin curled across Pidge’s face. He nodded before turning back to continue and ascend the stairs to the dais. Shiro watched him, his ears keen on listening for any signs of trouble. Pidge seemed to do fine on his own, climbing over the growth of vines to the top of the heap crowning the platform. Pidge stopped, peering over and blinking in curiosity.

_He was searching for a sign of the lion,_ Shiro observed.

A moment passed. All seemed still and unchanging. But, as Pidge began to squat on top of the heap, a faint glow began to emanate from within the vines. Pidge immediately stood back up, shooting Shiro an even wider grin before making a jump. The glow brightened. Within seconds, he made a leap and disappeared into the mass, shouting joyously as he went.

“Woohoo-hooooooooooo!”

The light became so unbearably bright that Shiro briefly had to shield his eyes. A series of crackling sounds came from the growth of vines before they snapped. In an instant, the light faded, and Shiro felt a light breeze whip past his ears. He looked up, seeing a familiar, large silhouette floating just above the dais.

_Princess Allura was not only correct, but the Green Lion recognized him as its paladin immediately._

The Green Lion was very similar in appearance to the Blue Lion, though it had a somewhat sleeker build. It flew over to the ground below, letting out a mighty roar before it rested its mouth upon the ground and opened for Shiro. Pidge stepped out, ushering him in excitedly.

“Shiro! Shiro! It worked! I can fly the Green Lion, and she’s ‘talking’ to me just like the Blue Lion was ‘talking’ to Lance! It’s incredible!!!”

_She? Interesting._ He wondered how the lions referred to themselves. _Lance hadn’t mentioned anything of the sort._

“That’s excellent, Pidge,” Shiro commended him, his eyes briefly scanning over the lion before he approached. “What is she telling you?”

“I think she’s eager to get off this planet and get home to the castle.” Pidge smiled fondly and patted at the cold metal of the lion’s interior.

Shiro laughed. “I understand the sentiment. Well, I think we can both agree the sooner we get back the better.”

_Hopefully when they returned, there would be word of the Red Lion and Lance and Hunk would return safely with the Yellow Lion in tow. Then they would need to gear up for the Galra ship that was approaching the planet. They would be in for a fight, and they couldn’t run this time._


End file.
